Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant
by Autobot0294
Summary: Decepticons, dark energon, even Unicron! As Team Prime face their many challenges, a medical assistant must step up in order to help her team. (Follows the TFP storyline) (OC X Knock Out)
1. Meet Stormracer

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year! So this is a new story I'm working on, as well as my other not really new story called Transformer Animated: Different Angle. This one will follow the Transformers Prime storyline and will focus on my OC named Stormracer. I even provided a brief background on her for you to read just below. Hopefully I can put up a drawing of her soon for my story image, that way you all have a better idea on what she looks like. This first chapter doesn't immediately go into the show just yet, but does lead into it. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Before the war broke out, Stormracer was one of the top students in her class at the Academy of Science and Technology. She always wanted to make a difference and put her mind to good use, hoping to give new ideas for the future of Cybertron.

While she was considered intelligent and a hard worker to some, others just rolled their optics at her silly personality, even calling her childish. But she didn't let that stop her as she worked her way up to the highest scores in the science program.

Unfortunately, Stormracer was unable to graduate when war fell over the planet. She joined the Autobots, but couldn't get into their science division due to lack of experience. She didn't know what else to do until she stumbled upon an autobot field medic named Ratchet, witnessing his work as he patched up injured bots. Intrigued, she begged Ratchet to teach her, though it took much convincing for the old medic to eventually say yes and take her as his assistant. Next thing Stormracer knew, she was on Team Prime with Ratchet under the command of Optimus Prime and soon found herself on a planet called Earth.

And that is where our story takes place.

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Stormracer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime.**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base - 11:55 am)**

"Stormracer!"

Inside a mountain just outside Jasper, Nevada, a voice shouted from within. For inside this mountain was a hidden government base, shielded from human eyes and big enough to be a place of residence for the occupants residing in it.

Tapping his pede impatiently, an old looking red and white bot, resembling an ambulance, stood waiting while a young yellow bot, resembling a muscle car, was sitting on the medical berth beside him. The older one grumbled to himself. He had sent his assistant out to retrieve a pair of pliers, but soon found himself waiting longer than he preferred.

" _Maybe she's having a tough time finding it, Ratchet,"_ the yellow bot guessed.

"That or she got distracted…. again," the old bot grumbled. "Last time she was, she claimed she saw a rock that was shaped like Bulkhead's head."

" _Oh yeah, she showed me that one,"_ the bot chuckled, _"that was...,"_ he stopped when Ratchet gave him a look, making him drop his smile. " _I'm sure she'll be here any second."_

Ratchet rolled his optics before turning back around. "Stormracer!" he shouted again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a female voice piped frantically from down the corridor. It wasn't long until a teal colored femme bot came running from around the corner, holding onto the requested tool. "I'll be right… Aah!" she tripped over a cable and tumbled to the floor in front of Ratchet, but was able to jump right back up on her pedes within seconds.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, handing him the pliers.

"What kept you?" Ratchet asked.

"I was having a hard time locating it," she said, "Also did you know we have a mouse in here?"

The yellow bot chuckled to himself as Ratchet let out a groan. "Lets just get that stone out of Bumblebee's pede," the medic said, "Bumblebee, put your pede on the berth."

Bumblebee did so as the medic walked over and took a look at the scout's pede. 'Remind me again how you managed get this size of a rock jammed into your gears to begin with?"

 _"I just wasn't careful with my surroundings. OW!"_ Bumblebee flinched when Ratchet touched the rock.

Looking at it carefully, Ratchet took the pliers to get a good grip on the rock. "This is going to hurt a bit."

Stormracer stood at Bumblebee's side. Noticing how nervous the young scout looked, she held her servo out to him. "You want to hold my hand?"

Not wanting to look silly, he declined her offer. _"No thanks. I've been through worOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"_ He let out a long painful bleep, grabbing Stormracer's servo and squeezing it tightly as Ratchet yanked the rock out. The assistant let out a little sqeak of her own from the sudden pain in her servo, but still managed to give the scout an assuring smile.

Holding the sharp rock with the pliers, Ratchet set it aside and looked at Stormracer. "Can you grab me that rag over there? I need to patch up this gash."

"Sure Ratchet," she said as she turned around to grab it, only to be yanked back a little by Bumblebee, still grasping her servo.

"Um, Bumblebee," she said, "do you think can, um...?"

Realizing he was still holding onto her servo, he immediately let go. "Sorry!" he beeped, his face red with embarrassment.

Chuckling, she grabbed the rag and handed it to Ratchet, him explaining to her what he was doing. It was a small repair and didn't take long for the medic to finish up.

"There," he said, taking a step back,"how does that feel, Bumblebee?" he asked him.

Lifting his pede off the berth, the scout moved it around. " _Much_ _better,"_ he bleeped happily. He was about to stand up until Ratchet stopped him.

"Yip-yip-ip!" Ratchet said, "I suggest you stay off that pede for the rest of the day."

Bumblebee released a small whine as his door wings drooped sadly.

"Awe, cheer up Bee," Stormracer said, "a little rest and you will be back on the road tearing down highways and going over speed limits in no time."

The autobot scout frowned at her. " _That was one time!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Usually how it starts," Stormracer teased, trying to hide her smirk.

 _"Says the one named Stormracer,"_ Bumblebee pointed out.

"Hey, just because I have _racer_ in my name, does not mean..."

"Stormracer, stop arguing with him and help me clean up," Ratchet ordered.

"Sorry," she apologized as she started tidying up the area. She grabbed a small metal canister and stopped, noticing her strange stretched out looking reflection in it. Glancing back to make sure Ratchet was a little ways away, she looked back at it and began making funny faces, chuckling lightly at her funny reflection as she stuck out her glossa and crossed her optics.

Bumblebee gave her a weird look. " _What are you doing?"_

She smiled as she handed him another canister. "Try it."

He looked at the one in his servo oddly before making a weird face of his own. He soon found himself laughing as he kept making different faces along with Stormracer. Both were too busy laughing at themselves and goofing off that they didn't notice the annoyed medic standing in front of them.

"Heh hem!"

The two froze, each with a weird face still on as they looked up to see Ratchet, scowling back down at them with his optical ridge raised. Their expressions were soon replaced with sheepish grins as Ratchet yanked both canisters out of their servos, setting them aside.

He pointed at Bumblebee. "You, rest," he said sternly before grabbing Stormracer by the arm, dragging her to a different spot away from the scout. "You, clean up."

Shoulders sadly drooping, she went back to cleaning as Ratchet let out a vent. "Why must you always do that? I made you my assistant so you could help me, not goof off."

"I didn't mean any disrespect by it, Ratchet," she said, gathering up the tools. "I just like making myself laugh. It makes me feel good."

"Laughter doesn't repair bots," Ratchet pointed out to her, "nor does it clean up." He went back to what he was doing as she let out a sad vent.

Just then a voice came up on the monitor. _"Hey Ratchet,"_ a male voice said, " _Think you can give us a bridge?"_

"I got it," Stormracer said as she walked over to the groundbridge controls. Soon as she set the coordinates and opened the bridge, a red charger with bull horns on the front of the hood came driving through the blue portal, screeching to a halt as a blue motorcycle followed after. Once they were in, Stormracer closed the bridge behind them.

"Ha! I win! Try not to take it personally, Arcee," the red charger said to the two wheeler before transforming into a bot, the horns now on his helm.

The blue motorcycle transformed as well,"Only because I let you win, Cliffjumper," the femme bot said.

"Hahaha, you and your sense of humor," Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Better then yours," Arcee remarked.

"Ouch," Cliffjumper said, pretending to be hurt, "That cut real deep."

Stormracer let out a chuckle as she greeted them. "Hey bots! how was your morning patrol?"

Both turned to look at the assistant. "Same old," the two wheeler told her, "with zero Decepticon activity for the past three years, there hasn't really been a lot of action."

Cliffjumper looked over to see Bumblebee on the berth. "What happened to you this time, Bee?" Cliffjumper joked as he walked towards him.

 _"I had a rock stuck in my pede gears,"_ the scout said, " _Ratchet wants me to stay off my feet for the rest of the day."_

"Bummer," Cliffjumper said, "But you probably wouldn't have wanted to go on patrol anyway. Nothing really out there except road. Open road. Nicely paved open road."

Bumblebee frowned at him. _"Okay, now you're being mean."_

"A little," Cliffjumper said as he patted the scout on the back. "But don't worry. Soon you'll be back tearing down the roads and going over speed limits in no time."

An annoyed look came across Bumblebee's face. "That _was one time!"_ he exclaimed.

Cliffjumper and Stormracer just snickered as Cliffjumper turned his attention to her.

"So, Storm, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

She pretended to be lost in thought."Well, I was thinking once I'm done this I'll go skiing down Mt Everest, canoe at Niagara falls, then to finish the day off, watch the sun set off the top of the Empire State Building."

"Ratchet's making you stay at base again, isn't he?" Arcee guessed.

"Yep," Stormracer deadpanned, her shoulders sadly drooping.

"I need Stormracer here to help me organize medical supplies today," Ratchet said as he walked by.

 _"Again?"_ Bumblebee asked, _"Isn't this the third time this week?"_

"If anything were to happen unexpectedly, we need to be ready by making sure everything is in its proper place," he explained as he grabbed a wrench and walked off.

"Tough break, Storm," Arcee said.

"Meh, it's totally fine," she said, trying to hide her depressed state, "I mean, it's not like it will take forever. I'll be done soon and... most likely have to do something else. But hey, it's totally cool! Not like I had anything else planned for today."

"Stormracer, when we're done, I need you to move those boxes into the storage room for me," Ratchet said from across the room.

Stormracer looked over to see the large pile of boxes in the corner. Putting on a weak smile, she pumped her fist into the air. "Yaaaaaaay," she said weakly as she walked away from the others, getting back to work. The three felt a little bad, knowing she had been cooped up in base for a long time while they were out on the road a lot.

Wanting to break the silence, Bumblebee spoke up, _"So... did you know we have a mouse in here?"_

* * *

 **(Later that day - 5:02 pm)**

"Finished!" Stormracer said happily as she shut the supply room door behind her. Rubbing her optics, she started walking off, hoping to at least lay down for a bit.

"All done, Storm?"

She turned around to see Cliffjumper walking up from behind. "Yeah, just finished. How was the rest of your day?"

"Alright," he said, "only did more patrolling so nothing too exciting. Just a lot of road, sun, dirt, sun, rocks... a lot of sun."

She vented sadly, "That sounds really nice. I mean don't get me wrong, I like working for Ratchet," the assistant assured, "He's taught me a lot. It's just... I miss doing my own thing. Going to the lab, trying out different solutions and equations, heck, I even miss most of them blowing up in my face... literally."

Cliffjumper laughed, "Sounds like you could use some down time."

"It be nice to step out for a drive," she said, "but lately it seems like every time I try to, something always comes up. At this point, I'd be happy to have at least five minutes outside."

Cliffjumper thought for a moment. "You know, you have been working pretty hard lately. What if I can convince Optimus to let you go on recon tomorrow? You know, a change of scenery. With the radar being quiet, I'm sure Prime wouldn't mind."

Stormracer's optics went big. "Really? You'll do that? But what if Ratchet..."

"I'm sure Optimus will talk to Ratch about it," Cliffjumper assured, "Besides, by the sound of it, Ratchet might be going on recon tomorrow too."

"But if Ratchet's going, he'll need me to stay at base."

"I'm sure Optimus will convince him otherwise. We are running short on our energon supply, so we could really use an extra set of optics and wheels."

A huge smile came upon the femme's face as she immediately hugged Cliffjumper, squealing with excitement, "Ohmygosh! This means so much! You are the best, Cliff!"

The red bot chuckled as he hugged her back. "I try."

She pulled away, her smile still beaming with excitement. "Look, if there's anything I can do for you.."

"Whoa there, Storm," Cliffjumper laughed, "you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do!" Stormracer argued, "This is a huge deal! Come on, how can I make it up to you?"

Cliffjumper thought for a second, "There might be one thing you can do."

"What?"

He smiled at her. "Keep being you, Storm."

This took Stormracer by surprise. "Oh! Umm, wasn't really what I was expecting," she said with a slight laugh, "Was thinking more of doing your turn for detailing duty or..."

"Trust me, this is a huge deal," he told her, "I've seen way too many bots let war change them, and not in a good way. With you, you always find something to smile about. Sometimes that is what a bot needs in these times, to enjoy the little things. Bots like you remind us of that."

"Really? Cause I think I have the opposite effect on Ratchet," she pointed out.

"Meh, you'll wear him down eventually," Cliffjumper said, "Just remember Ratchet has seen a lot. It may take time, but keep doing what you're doing. And definitely keep your sense of humor. Sometimes, the best cure for someone is laughter." He then extended his servo to her, "So, what do you say? If I get Optimus to agree to let you go on recon, do you promise to keep being yourself and to make others laugh?"

She thought on this for a moment before taking his servo, smiling at him. "It's a deal."

The two shook on it. "Just leave it to me," the red autobot said, "I'll make sure you get on the road tomorrow."

Stormracer smiled big as she quickly hugged Cliffjumper again. "Thank you." she thanked before pulling away. She walked off, even doing a hop, skip and a jump around the corner as she let out a "Yay!"

Cliffjumper let out a chuckle as he turned around and walked off to go find his leader.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 1! What do you think of Stormracer so far?**

 **I do plan on making the chapters longer then this. This one was just for you to see a bit of Stormracer's character. I also plan on doing a flashback chapter on how she meets Ratchet and became his assistant.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and also if you haven't read my other story Transformers Animated: Different Angle yet, check it out. Hopefully I will update that one again soon. Anyway, thank you all for checking out this chapter, tell me what you think, and may good things happen for you all in 2018! God bless!**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait with this story, I've been focusing a lot on my other one, plus this chapter is a bit emotional which made it harder to write. But, I did it, finally! Lol!**

 **As you can see in the description, I'm going to pair up Stormracer with Knock Out. Though because of certain... situations, heh hem, it will be a slow build. But it's going to be awesome lol.**

 **Hey, who saw the new Bumblebee trailer? I'm so excited! XD Bumblebee looks so adorable and Starscream looks so cool!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 2: Darkness Rising (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base - 11:30 am)**

Stormracer was ecstatic when Ratchet gave her permission to go on recon, so much that she kept glancing at the time every five minutes. Soon as it was time, she finished off her work and rushed over to the groundbridge where Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, and a big round green bot were waiting.

"I'm here!" she said frantically as she stopped in front of them. "Im here! Sorry! I would have been here sooner but Ratchet wanted me to go over a few things first. Thought I'd never get done." She released a quick 'phew' before looking back at the others with a smile. "So, where are we heading?"

"Optimus is having us split up to cover more ground," Arcee said.

"Though if you don't want to go, its not too late to back down," Cliffjumper teased.

"Are you kidding?!" Stormracer said with a big smile, "Where will I be going? Europe? South America? I hope somewhere near a rainforest. Did you know the humans discovered a quarter of their natural medicines in rainforests? I could collect samples!"

"Ep-ep-ep! Don't get too excited," Ratchet told her as he approached the group, "you will be scouting near Jasper, closer to base. And you're scouting for energon, not samples for your side projects."

Remembering the real mission, the femme let out an awkward chuckle. "Hehe, oh yeah."

Finally, a tall red and blue bot walked up to the group, gaining everyone's attention.

"Autobots," he said in a baritone voice, "it is crucial that we locate Energon. But even without any recent Decepticon activity, we still must use extreme caution." He turned his attention to the medic. "Ratchet, login the first set of coordinates."

Ratchet nodded and walked over to the ground bridge controls, setting it up for transport.

The tall bot then looked over at the green autobot, "Bulkhead, you will be the first to depart."

"Sure thing, Optimus," Bulkhead said as he got in front of the ground bridge. Once the bridge was activated, Bulkhead transformed and drove through.

One by one, the Autobots went through the ground bridge to different locations. It was finally Cliffjumper's turn as Ratchet put in his coordinates. Once the ground bridge was set, Cliffjumper looked at Stormracer.

"Try not to have too much fun," he told her jokingly before transforming. She watched as he drove off, disappearing into the greenish blue portal.

"Alright Stormracer," Ratchet said, "your turn."

Smiling to herself, she transformed into a sports car as she waited.

"Now remember, any sign of trouble, you contact me or Optimus immediately," the doctor told her.

"Yes Ratchet," the car said.

"And unless it's an emergency, no speeding. Last thing we need is you being chased by human law enforcement."

"Yes Ratchet."

"And _please_ try to not get distracted."

"Yes Ratchet."

"Any questions?"

"Yes Ra... uh, I mean no Ratchet," she said, correcting herself.

Letting out a vent, he put in her coordinates. "Coordinates are set. You may..."

She didn't even wait for him to finish as she immediately took off towards the bridge. "Thanks again!" she yelled excitedly as she disappeared through the portal.

Once she was gone, Ratchet had a look of concern on his face.

"She will be alright, Ratchet," Optimus assured him.

The medic looked at the Prime for a second before bringing his attention back to the ground bridge controls. "Your turn," he told him as he typed in the coordinates, acting as if nothing was bothering him.

* * *

Once she was on the road, Stormracer released a vent of relief, feeling the sun shining on her armor as the wind blew through her.

"I missed this," she said to herself. Accelerating just a little bit, she continued down the road with her scanners up and running.

The hours went by fast as she continued driving, enjoying every second of it.

While she drove, she was lost in thought. She wanted to find some way to make it up to Cliffjumper for getting her to go off base.

 _I know we already made a deal on this, but I feel like I can do more,_ she thought to herself. _I could fill in for him for detailing duty or something._

It's not until a voice came over her commlink that she snapped out of her thoughts.

 _"Stormracer, Rendezvous back to base and prepare to ground bridge everyone back,"_ Optimus ordered, his voice sounding very urgent," _Cliffjumper is in need of backup._ "

Stormracer swerved to the side and stopped.

 _Cliffjumper?!_ she thought worryingly, _What happened?!_

 _"Stormracer, do you copy?"_

As fast as she could, she turned around and darted down the road. "Loud and clear. Heading back to base now," she responded.

While driving, she came across some human drivers as she tried to get around them.

"Sorry!" she muttered as a couple cars honked at her.

She soon made it back to base as she drove off road and towards the mountain, opening the door and speeding inside. She didn't stop until she got to the controls and transformed.

"Bots, this is Stormracer," she said over the commlink. "I'm at the base now. I'm going to send a ground bridge to each of your coordinates."

Immediately she got everyone back to base before opening up a portal to Cliffjumper's location. Everyone ran through as she goes to follow, only for Ratchet to stop her.

"Stay here so you can bridge us back."

"But..."

"Stay!" he said before running through, leaving her all alone.

She waited for a while, worried for her friend's safety as she started pacing back and forth.

 _Everything is going to be okay_ , she thought to herself, _Cliffjumper has been in trouble many times before. He'll be okay_.

" _Stormracer,"_ Optimus' voice said on the monitor, sounding quiet, " _open the ground bridge_."

Her energon ran cold from the way he said it as she activated the ground bridge. Soon as they walked in, she saw the grim expressions on their faces. She did a quick count.

One was missing.

"Wh-Where's Cliffjumper?" she asked hesitantly.

Ratchet walked towards her, a sad look on his face. "The Decepticons," he told her quietly, "we... were too late."

Stormracer noticed Arcee walking by, holding onto something. Once she got a better look, she covered her mouth with her servo as she identified the object, coolant tears starting to well up in her optics.

It was one of Cliffjumper's horns.

* * *

 **(Jasper High School -3:00 pm)**

"Alright class!" the teacher said over the school bell, "remember, your assignments are due on Friday! No pressure!"

Picking up her text book, a red haired girl was busy texting on her phone as she tried to make her way out the door with the other students.

"Ms Walker?" the teacher said from his desk, "may I see you for a moment?"

The girl looked up and hesitantly walked over. "Yes, Mr. Barton?"

"I just finished grading the marks on yesterday's chemistry test," the teacher said, pulling out a sheet of paper with a lot of Xs on it. "Yours hit below 50%... again."

The girl bit her bottom lip, looking at the paper. "Shoot," she said, giving a weak smile, "well, I tried. Better luck next time I guess." She started walking away, only for the teacher to stop her.

"Ms Walker," the teacher said, "this is serious. You need to raise your grade in order to pass this class. Perhaps you should consider spending time with a tutor."

She just waved it off as she slowly inched her way towards the door. "No need. It was just a busy week for me, that's all. I'll do better on the next test. Anyway, gotta get to practice now. Bye!"

Immediately the 16 year old rushed out the door and hurried down the hall, holding her book close to her. Soon as she slowed down, her expression dropped as she let out a sad sigh. She knew she would be in trouble if she didn't get her grades up soon.

"Sierra!"

Turning around, she smiled to see her friend running up to her. "Hey Em."

"Are we doing the pyramid today?" the blonde girl asked as she walked beside her.

"Yeah," Sierra said, stopping at her locker to grab her gym bag. "We should also work on our routine for the game next week." It wasn't until she glanced to the side and noticed something up on the bulletin board. There she saw a big poster that said **Science Competition Tryouts** on it.

"Huh," she said, shutting her locker door as she looked at the poster, "That's new."

Emily looked at it and just shrugged. "So what?" she asked, "it's just a boring competition where they use equations and say stuff no one understands."

Sierra glanced at her friend and laughed, "yeah. That does sound lame."

"Come on," Emily said, "let's get to practice."

The red head nodded as both girls turned away from the board and walked towards the gymnasium.

* * *

 **(Autobot base - 5:33 pm)**

All the autobots stood at the top of the mountain in a circle, sadness filling the atmosphere.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus said, "As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this earth. We owe it to ourselves to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxies seeking safe harbour, to humankind. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

Stormracer sadly watched as Arcee placed Cliffjumper's horn in the centre of the group. Once the smaller femme did this, she started walking away, replacing her sad expression with a stone cold face.

"Arcee," the Prime said.

"If Cliff's gone, then standing around here sulking won't bring him back," the two wheeler said as she kept walking, "so unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." With that said, she transformed and drove off.

Ratchet approached the autobot leader as they watched Arcee disappear. "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy," the doctor pointed out.

"Your opinion is noted," Optimus said. All the bots quietly returned inside the base, getting back to work. Stormracer however still had a depressed look on her face as she helped Ratchet in the med area. For a while she tried her best to focus, only to accidentally knock over a couple beakers.

Smash!

She flinched a little, the sound startling her as she snapped out of it.

"Stormracer, I needed those!" Ratchet scolded.

"Sorry," she said sadly, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces.

Ratchet, seeing the sad look on her face, let out a vent as he helped her.

"I know it's hard to lose a comrade," Ratchet told her, picking up the last few pieces, "but we have to move on. The Decepticons are on the move again and we must be ready for anything." He turned around to dispose the broken glass.

Stormracer stood up, not moving as she stared at the broken pieces in her servos.

"I should have stayed."

Ratchet stopped and turned to look at her, her optics filling up with tears again.

"I shouldn't have complained about being stuck in base," she said out of guilt, "he asked Optimus to let me go on recon. I should have stayed behind and got backup for him when he needed it. If I had he wouldn't be..."

"Stormracer," Ratchet said, setting down the glass and walking towards her, "Don't. It's not your fault. We didn't know this would happen, and neither did you."

Stormracer looked sadly at the doctor before setting the glass down on the counter, wiping a tear away once her servos were free.

Ratchet knew she and Cliffjumper were close friends and that she needed more time.

"Take the rest of the day off," Ratchet told her, collecting the broken pieces she set down. "I will finish the rest."

She let out a vent and nodded, really wanting some time to think. "I need to step out for a while." She walked towards the exit and transformed, driving off down the tunnel.

Ratchet glanced over at the exit, his expression softening a little as he let out a vent.

Once Stormracer was on the road. She drove a little ways away just outside of Jasper before pulling over behind a hill, blocking the view of the town from her. Once she knew she couldn't be seen, she transformed into bot mode and sat down. The coolant tears began falling down her face as she pulled her knees close to her and wept. She remained like this for a while.

Once she calmed down, she wiped away the remaining tears. But the guilt remained.

She remembered when Cliffjumper and Arcee first came to Earth, she immediately befriended the two of them. Sometimes she and Arcee would gang up on the red autobot whenever he got way ahead of himself. But he became like a big brother to her, always encouraging her with jokes of his own or would try to pester her once in a while. Sometimes he would even scare her by popping up out of nowhere whenever she was busy. But despite that, he was someone she could talk to whenever she felt down. He was the kind of bot that was always there.

And just like that, he was gone.

Deciding she needed more time to herself, she transformed and drove around the hill, heading straight for Jasper.

* * *

 **(Jasper- 6:25 pm)**

Way after practice, Sierra and Emily walked down the road, the red head listening to her friend talk about a boy in her math class.

"Okay, so you know Derek Foster, right? The guy I'm going to the dance with tomorrow night? Well, during class, we were passing notes and he asked me if I wanted to go eat somewhere before the dance, but said as long as it was cheap. Well..."

Sierra's phone went off in her pocket while her friend kept talking. She pulled it out to see a text from her mom.

 _Your teacher called. We need to talk._

Letting out a sigh, she put her phone away as her friend continued.

"...And then he gets all upset and is like, whatever. Can you believe that?"

Sierra, missing most of the conversation, tried to come up with an answer. "Uh..."

Emily then checked her watch. "Ugh! I have to go babysit my annoying kid brothers now. I'll text you later," Turning around she walked off in the other direction. "See ya!"

Sierra waved goodbye to her friend, letting out a sigh. Wearily, she looked at the text message again. Not in a hurry to get back home, she kept walking down the sidewalk as a teal coloured car drove past her.

* * *

Stormracer kept driving, glancing around at her surroundings in hopes of distracting herself. Though nothing really helped. She didn't feel like listening to the radio either.

She let out a vent as she drove towards a drive thru restaurant. "Might as well just head back," she said to herself.

"Psst! Storm!" a familiar voice said from the parking lot.

Stormracer stopped and looked to the side, seeing Arcee's motorcycle form sitting in the parking lot. Confused, Stormracer pulled up beside her. "Arcee?" she asked the two wheeler. "Why are you-?"

"Cons," Arcee said quietly, "three of them. They drove by not too long ago. We have to-"

She is interrupted by a young teenage boy walking out of the building towards them. The femmes remained silent as he answered his ringing phone.

"Hey mom," the black haired teen said, "I just got off... no, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet... Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."

He stopped soon as he saw the blue motorcycle sitting in the parking lot, a look of awe on his face.

"I love you," he said out loud. Remembering he was still on the phone, he quickly changed his tone, "I love you too, mom! Gotta go!"

Soon as he hung up, he walked over to Arcee. "Hello, Beautiful," he said to the bike. "Where have you been all my life?" He even brushed his hands along her seat, "nice."

Next thing the two femmes knew, he got himself onto the motorcycle like it was his. "It may take a few K.O. paycheques, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

 _Awkward_ , Stormracer thought to herself as she could feel the levels of irritation coming off of Arcee.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

The boy looked over to see a red haired girl about his age looking at him strangely.

"My motorcycle?!" the boy blurted out, looking embarrassed, "No, I mean, yes, yes! It's mine, but I- I'm not talking to it. To you! I- I am." Putting his hand behind his head, he embarrassedly glanced away for a second before looking back at her like nothing happened. "How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?"

Stormracer heard something behind them as she looked through her side view mirror, seeing two dark purple cars approaching.

 _Oh no_.

"You know my name?" the girl asked, giving him a look.

"We're in home room together," the boy clarified, "I'm Jack. Jack Darby?"

Just then a set of bright lights shined on them, making the teens shield their eyes as they turned their attention to the two dark vehicles with their high beams on. The cars charged, making the girl stumble back in fear.

Without any warning, Arcee quickly turned around with the boy still on top of her and charged.

"Whoa!" the frightened teen exclaimed, holding on tightly to the handles as the motorcycle drove straight at the two cons and right by them. Turning around, the cars gave chase.

The girl goes to run off the other way, only for another dark purple car to drive up and block her path. The human fearfully backed herself into the teal car, staring fearfully at the threatening vehicle as it's engine roared.

"St-stay back!" Sierra said. Panicking, she reached for the door handle and opened Stormracer's door, allowing herself in as she closed it shut behind her.

The car charged.

Stormracer, having no choice, wrapped a seat belt around the human.

This startled the girl. "Wha-?!"

The autobot immediately reversed out of the way before she could get hit by the con, spinning around and speeding off down the road.

Sierra screamed and held on for dear life as the car drove on its own.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Stormracer apologized.

"Who said that?!" Sierra asked, very terrified.

"Hold on!"

Stormracer sped off through the intersection, the vehicon right behind her.

Sierra was on the verge of a panic attack. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," the girl mumbled fearfully to herself, holding her head.

"This is not good," the car said in a worried voice, "no humans are suppose to be involved."

"Involved in what?!" The girl exclaimed, "and what do you mean by 'no humans?!"

"Hang on!" Stormracer immediately made a sharp turn, making Sierra shriek. The vehicon made the turn as well and continued in his pursuit. He was starting to gain more speed on the femme.

"Scrap, scrap, scrap!" Stormracer said, making another turn as she drove around other vehicles.

"Let me out!" Sierra said, trying to undo her seatbelt.

"That would be a bad idea," Stormracer said as she kept driving.

The purple car then started shooting at them. Stormracer tried her best not to get hit as she swerved from side to side.

"He's shooting at us!" Sierra shrieked, "Why is he shooting at us?!"

"I have to get us off this road, away from civilians," Stormracer said.

She continued driving and dodging until she got to the outskirts of town.

"Now what?" Sierra asked.

"I need to call for back... Ah!" Stormracer yelped as a blast hit too close to her wheel, making her swerve to the side and down a slope. Seeing the drop off coming fast, she undid the human's seatbelt.

"What are you-?" Sierra began to ask before being ejected out of her seat as the car transformed. The teenager screamed as she was airborne, only for a giant pair of metal hands to gently catch her.

Stormracer, now in robot mode, landed on her pedes. Immediate she checked to make sure the human was okay.

When Sierra looked up, her eyes went big as she stared at the huge robot in shock.

"Are you okay?" the femme asked.

Still in shock, the human slowly nodded her head. Both heard the sound of an engine approaching, making them look up in alarm to see the car drive down the slope and land right in front of them, transforming into bot mode in the process. Stormracer took a step back as the vehicon aimed his blaster at her.

"Please tell me you have one of those too," Sierra said fearfully.

Stormracer didn't answer as she jumped out of the way before the blast could hit her. She didn't dare look away as the con tried taking a few swings at her as well. Thankfully, she was fast as she quickly dodged him, keeping the scared human far away from him as possible. She managed to give him a side kick, making him stumble back. Annoyed, he fired a blast at her.

She moved out of the way in time, only to trip and fall backwards.

She and Sierra shrieked as the femme landed with a thud, still holding onto the human. Soon as they opened their eyes/optics, they looked up in fear to see the con looking down at them, ready to finish the two off.

Thinking fast, Stormracer activated something on her forearm. Quickly she fired, revealing it to be a cable with a grappling claw on the end. It zipped past the con and dug itself into the far wall behind him. Before the con could figure out what was going on, the femme rapidly reeled herself and Sierra forward, knocking the vehicon over in the process. Sierra shrieked as they skidded across the ground towards the wall. Once they were close enough, Stormracer stopped, ripped the claw out, and ran off behind a corner. There they hid, the autobot having to kneel down to hide herself better. She knew the con wouldnt stop until she was offlined, and she was no warrior like the others. She looked behind and noticed a human sized drain pipe at the end. Turning around, she set Sierra down inside it.

"You need to get out of here," Stormracer told her.

Both the femme and the girl flinched when they heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. Looking at Stormracer one last time, Sierra took off down the drain pipe, daring not to look back.

Stormracer immediately stood up and turned around, just before the vehicon spotted her.

"Where's the human?" he asked in a menacing voice.

Not wanting to show she was afraid, she stood her ground. "This fight is between Autobots and Decepticons."

The con just scoffed at her. "Fine by me."

He aimed his blaster at her. But before he could fire, someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around.

Pow!

Bulkhead immediately hit him with his wrecking ball, sending the con flying into the air before hitting the ground hard.

"Storm, you okay?" the green bot asked the femme.

The medical assistant nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Bulkhead."

The vehicon dizzily sat up and looked at the bigger bot, seeing three of him. Now outnumbered, he transformed and drove off, though not in a straight line.

Once the con was gone, Bulkhead turned to Stormracer. "Head back to base," he told her, "I'm gonna go help Arcee and Bumblebee."

Nodding, the femme climbed over the wall and back up the slope, knowing the others would be alright as long as they were together. However, she knew Ratchet would be upset about what she had to tell him and Optimus.

* * *

 **(Autobot base- 20 minutes later)**

"You revealed yourself to a human?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice," Stormracer said. She had just finished explaining to Optimus and Ratchet what had happened just as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead returned to base.

"Are you bots okay?" the teal femme asked.

"We're alive," Arcee said with a frown. "But the cons got away. They would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human."

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"You too?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Arcee asked looking at the medic with a confused look.

Stormracer rubbed the back of her helm. "You remember the girl that showed up before the cons attacked?"

Arcee frowned again. "Scrap."

 _"And there was also that younger boy too,_ " Bumblebee added.

"Three humans?! What part of 'robots in disguise' do any of you not understand?!" Ratchet asked in frustration.

Optimus knew this was bad. "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk," he said.

All the bots looked at one another, knowing the Prime had a point.

"So... what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"We must bring the humans here and provide them with an explanation. And our protection," Optimus clarified. "Bumblebee, Arcee, Stormracer, since you three were the ones the children encountered, I feel it is best that you should be the ones to speak with them."

Arcee huffed a little while Bumblebee and Stormracer nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

 **(Jasper High School- 3:05 pm)**

Once school was over, Sierra immediately walked outside and down the stairs of the building. She had been quiet all day and was avoiding talking to people. She wanted to talk to someone about what had happened the other night, but was afraid they would think she was crazy. She even pretended she was tired so she could avoid talking to her mom once she got home. She didn't know what to do.

"Maybe it's best to try and forget the whole thing," Sierra thought to herself.

Its not until she heard the sound of a car honking that she looked to the side and jumped. Sitting in front of the school was the same teal car from the other day.

"Hi," the car greeted, "Remember me?"

Not wanting to get sucked into anymore, the girl hurried off the other way.

"Hey, wait!" Stormracer said as she started driving after her.

Sierra stopped and turned around, not wanting to be followed, "Please, just leave me alone. I promise I won't tell anyone about you."

"It's not that," the car told her, "the con saw you with me."

"The what?" Sierra asked confusingly.

"The car that tried to terminate us the other day," Stormracer explained, "That means they now think you are an ally. You have to come with me for your own safety."

"What?!" Sierra asked in disbelief, "But... I don't even know what is going on!"

"Optimus will explain everything back at base," she assured the human.

"Who?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, he's our leader. Very big, but really nice. You'll like him a lot."

"There's more of you?"

"You have no idea. And actually, you're not the only human who discovered us yesterday. You are one of the few who have seen us. The others are picking up the other two. You won't be the only one."

Sierra took a step back, not knowing what to do.

"I know you're scared," Storm said to her, "It's normal for others to be scared of things they don't understand. I heard that's very common for humans. Kind of the reason why we don't let your kind see us. I guess I would be uncomfortable as well. Though once I get over the shock, I would probably ask a million questions and-"

"I'm sorry, but where are you going with this?" Sierra asked as she looked at her confusingly.

Realizing she was just babbling, the car apologized, "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is, I need you to trust me. I promise everything will be explained back at base. I mean, after what happened yesterday, aren't you a little bit curious?"

Sierra was hesitant at first. Thinking for a moment, she finally opened the door and got in. Once the door was shut, Stormracer turned around and drove off.

"I'm Stormracer by the way," she said.

"... Sierra," the human replied.

It was a quiet ride back to base as Stormracer caught up with the others outside of town, noticing Arcee had another human riding her along with the boy. This one was another girl with dark pink tip dyed hair and had a punk look to her.

"Uh..." Stormracer went to ask, only to be stopped by the two wheeler.

"Don't ask," Arcee said as they kept driving.

Next thing the humans knew, the bots went off road.

"What are you-?" Sierra was about to ask until she saw the mountain side reveal a huge doorway. "Whoa!" she said in disbelief as they drove in.

"If you think that's cool," Stormracer said, "wait until you see the inside."

The door sealed shut behind them as they drive through the tunnel. Sierra rolled down Stormracer's window and stuck her head out to get a better look. Once they made it into the main hangar, Sierra's eyes grew bigger.

"It's not much," the teal femme said, "but it's home."

Sierra stared in shock at the giant room, seeing two more giant robots looking at them. Once the vehicles stopped, the humans hopped off/out, allowing the three cybertronians to transform into their bot modes.

"I thought there were only three?" Ratchet asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked dryly with her servo on her hip, "humans multiply."

The humans continued staring in awe. It wasn't until Sierra walked towards the other three that Jack noticed her.

"Sierra?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Y-You're here too?"

"Yeah. Lucky me," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Nick, right?"

"Uh, its Jack actually," he corrected her.

"Right. Sorry," she said. She looked over at Arcee then back at the older boy. "So... your motorcycle is one too, huh?"

Jack awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, actually..."

The smaller boy that Bumblebee brought introduced himself to the bots. "I'm Raf," he said.

The punk styled girl excitedly ran up to Bulkhead. "I'm Miko! Who are you?"

"...Bulkhead?" the big green bot said hesitantly.

"Are you a car?! I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?! How much do you weigh?! Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?!"

This only made him feel awkward. Even the other humans looked at the girl weird.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, looking at the other Autobots.

"Oh please," Ratchet scoffed.

Optimus then made himself known, gaining the childrens' attention as they turned to face him.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he explained to them, "also known as Autobots."

Jack took a step forward. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee clarified for them.

"Okay, why are _they_ here?" Sierra asked.

Optimus knelt down, making it easier for them to look up at him, "A fair question. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon. The fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked with a yawn, fiddling with her hair as the others gave her a look.

Jack turned his attention back to Prime. "So, what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" he asked.

Megatron has not been seen or heard from in sometime," Optimus said, "but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

 **Yep, I brought Sierra into it. She might seem a bit different compared to the show, but I thought it be cool to stick in one of the popular kids to add to the human group. Gonna be a bit tricky for her to keep the secret. I also gave her a last name since she doesn't seem to have one.**

 **For those who were hoping to see Stormracer fight, I did think about it but thought it wouldn't really make sense since she does spend a lot of time helping Ratchet, plus she was too busy protecting Sierra. But even though she is not a warrior, she will have her moments to shine.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Hopefully I will update chapter 3 soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hey guys! I know, it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've been focusing a lot on my other story, Transformers Animated: Different Angle. But, I'm back with this one. I've also been working on the next two chapters after this, so I should be able to update them really soon. There's not really a lot of action in this one, but I hope you still like it anyway.**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

"And since you now know of our existence," Optimus continued, "I fear that, as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it," Jack said, "if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko asked, frowning at him, "I'm living the dream here in 'Bot-swana.' And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you four remain under our watch," the prime said, "at least until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

Ratchet turned to look at his leader. "Optimus, with a due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Sierra said as she frowned at the medic with her hands on her hips.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet continued, "if they get underfoot, they will go... squish." He even took a step forward, making the humans flinch.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step," Optimus told him.

"This is great!" Stormracer said, bending down to look at the humans with a smile on her face. "I have so many questions to ask you. I mean, most stuff I get off your internet, but I actually get to ask _actual_ humans about human life now!"

" _Don't scare them, Storm,"_ Bumblebee bleeped.

Just then an alarm went off with a flashing green light.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Bumbleee let out whirring and buzzing sounds at them.

"Proximity sensor," Rafael translated, "someone's on top."

Ratchet brought up an image on the computer screen, revealing the visitor. "It's Agent Fowler."

"Uh oh," Stormracer said, a look of dread on her face.

"But I thought we were the only humans who knew about all of you," Sierra said.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus clarified, "as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Getting the message, the humans ran off to hide before the elevator made its way down. The doors slid open, revealing an African American man wearing a grey suit and striped tie which rested on his belly. He frowned as he walked out and onto the platform where he can talk to the bots at eye level. Immediately he started listing a bunch of complaints.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour long traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, a teal colored sports car, and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

Optimus approached the liaison, "we have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then its time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, and possibly your only defense against the decepticon threat."

"Says _you."_

"Hey, Fleshy," Bulkhead called out, gaining the human's attention, "did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" He ripped out a mechanical arm with a claw attached to the end, "Team Prime knows when to use force, and how _much_ to us." He squeezed the arm in his servo until the claw popped out, now hanging by a cable.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed angrily at the big green bot.

"Enough!" Optimus said to his subordinates before looking back at Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar," the human said as he made his way back inside the elevator. Pressing a button he looked again at Optimus. "Or _I_ will."

The elevator door sealed shut as he ascended back to the roof.

"Pretty big bearings..." Bulkhead said as he walked up to Prime, "for a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus told him, "as he should be."

Stormracer looked over at the humans. "He's gone. You can come out now."

The human kids stepped out from hiding, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So... now what?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up there so I don't get stepped on," Sierra said as she walked towards the stairs leading up to the platform. The others followed after her, thinking it would be best for them as well.

The computer then started beeping, revealing what appeared to be a signature.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked up at the screen, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Wh-what?!" Stormracer asked in disbelief.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

Optimus looked at the medic. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't," Ratchet said, "Another bug. The system is chock-full of them."

"But... what if it isn't?" Stormracer asked hopefully.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." Arcee says, looking up at Optimus.

"Ratchet, Stormracer, prepare sick bay," Optimus ordered, "we may need it."

"Hey!" Miko shouted, gaining the prime's attention, "what can we do?"

"Remain here with Ratchet and Stormracer," Optimus replied.

"Aw!" Miko said, drooping sadly.

Ratchet glanced over at the humans and did the same. "Aw."

The ground bridge was then activated to the signal's location.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered as they transformed and drove through the green portal. The humans watched in amazement as they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge," Ratchet explained.

"What's a ground bridge?" Rafael asked.

Ratchet vented as he explained to the humans what it exactly was. As he did, Stormracer was already prepping med bay, wanting to be ready for anything.

 _Please be okay Cliff, please be okay,_ she thought to herself as she set up the counter with tools.

Once she was done, she started pacing back and forth... waiting.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked her.

She stopped and looked at the redhead. "Uh, yeah... Well, maybe." She sadly vented, "I don't know."

"You worried about your friend?" the girl asked.

She nodded. "He's always been one to get into trouble," she said with a small smile, "You will like him a lot. He's quite the conversationalist."

"He sounds cool."

"Yeah, he is." Her scientific side soon kicked in as she looked at the human. "So, what's it like having an organic based form?"

Sierra gave her a weird look. "Uuuuuh, it's... okay?" the human said, not really sure on how to respond.

"Your planet is really amazing," Stormracer said, "I've never seen anything like it. Different climates, new elements, technology that _maaaaay_ be a bit outdated for us, but still very cool, and different kinds of organic species. There are so many things to learn here."

"You... really like learning, don't you?" Sierra asked awkwardly.

Stormracer nodded. "I'm a scientist. Well, I was going to be. The war broke out before I could graduate. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to learn new things."

"Is that what you do for the team? Science stuff?"

The femme scratched the back of her helm. "Uh, not really. I'm Ratchet's medical assistant. I just mostly clean up and help him during medical procedures."

"Boring," Miko said as she walked past them. She approached a piece of machinery and had her finger ready to touch a button. "Hey, what is this anyway?"

"Broken," Ratchet said, walking by her, "don't touch."

The exchange student went to push a different button.

"Don't touch that either," the medic said, not even looking behind him.

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

An error message then popped up on the computer, alerting the medic of a system overload.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet said, "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

Just then, more warning error messages popped up on the screen, all saying the same thing.

"Though a lot of times, it doesn't agree with Ratchet," Stormracer said.

The medic just groaned.

"I think I can fix that," the youngest boy said as he made his way to one of the smaller computers.

"Really?" Ratchet said rudely, "you know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

Rafael had already hooked up his laptop and started typing. He then looked back up at Ratchet. "Now try."

Both Ratchet and Stormracer looked back at the screen, the error messages turning green as they accept the modifications. They soon disappeared, allowing Ratchet back into the system.

Both the medic and his assistant looked back at the human in disbelief.

"Whoa," Stormracer said in amazement.

Just then, Optimus' voice came in through the monitor.

"Ratchet, bridge us back. Use arrival coordinates now!"

Immediately, Ratchet opened the Ground Bridge, allowing Team Prime in as a big blue blast followed behind. The medic then closed the bridge before the blast could go any further as the bots transformed and slid to a stop.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet commented.

Stormracer looked around, seeing four bots in total.

"Cliffjumper?" she asked.

They sadly looked away, making her spark sink as her hopes disappeared.

"Was that an explosion?" Miko asked, oblivious to the situation, "was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Arcee groaned as she looked at the human. "Look-"

"H-hey, Miko," Jack said, approaching her, "why don't we see what the bots hide in their sock drawers."

"Seriously?" Miko grumbled as Jack pulled her away from the bots.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked the two wheeler.

A grim look was on Arcee's face as she told them what she saw. "Not Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war." Just then she collapsed, using a block to hold her up on one knee.

"Arcee!" Stormracer said worryingly.

"I'm fine," the blue femme told her, "just dizzy."

Helping her sit up, Ratchet grabbed his scanner and moved it up and down in front of her as it scanned. It soon detected something.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked, looking at a purple substance on the back of her servo.

Stormracer looked over his shoulder to get a better look. She couldn't help but stare in curiousity at the substance.

"I don't know," the blue femme said, "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

The medic scraped it off with a tool. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Stormracer helped her friend up and walked her over to the decontamination station. Once Arcee was inside, the assistant went back over to the others, the humans discussing their curfew rules to Optimus. Stormracer wasn't even listening as she made her way towards Ratchet who was putting the purple substance in a small container.

"What do you think it is?" she asked Ratchet.

"Something not good if it was able to affect Arcee so quickly," the medic responded.

"But what was it doing all over... Cliffjumper?"

"... I don't know."

She studied the substance closely inside the container, only for Ratchet to move it away from her.

"If it was able to affect Arcee, then I don't want you anywhere near it," he ordered.

She frowned slightly at this. "Ratchet, I studied science for years. I know protocol."

"Yes, yes," he said, "but you have yet to become an actual scientist. You are still a student, and my assistant. It's for your own safety."

The femme let out a vent, but said, "yes, Ratchet."

"Stormracer."

Hearing Optimus calling her name, she turned to look at the Prime.

"You will be in charge of looking after Sierra," the Prime said.

"W-what?" she asked, not sure of what was going on.

"You will take her to her home and keep watch over her," Optimus clarified, "as of now, you will be her guardian."

"... Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke, "Stormracer is not a fighter like the others. Also, I need her help around here."

"If anything were to rise, she will be able to contact the base _or_ the others for help. And she will still be able to help you during the day," Optimus told him.

Ratchet let out a vent, but nodded.

"Of course," he said before turning to look at his assistant. "You heard Optimus. Any sign of trouble, you contact for help immediately. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. And I expect you here first thing in the morning." With that said, the medic turned away and resumed his work.

Scratching the back of her helm, she looked over at Sierra. "I... guess I'm your bodyguard now."

"Can we go now?" Sierra asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," the teal femme said as she transformed into her alt mode, letting the redhead in. She looked over at Ratchet. "I'll... see you tomorrow." With that said, she drove off towards the way they came in and soon found herself on the road.

As she drove, she couldn't stop thinking about the purple substance. She wanted to know what it was, and what it was doing all over Cliffjumper. The memory of her friend saddened her.

 _This is what I get for getting my hopes up,_ she thought sadly.

"You don't have to worry about speeding," Sierra said, leaning back in the passenger seat. "I'm in no hurry to get home."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Stormracer asked.

"Yeah. But whatever."

Stormracer went quiet as she continued to drive.

Sierra, sensing her guardian was upset, spoke up. "Hey... I'm, I'm sorry about your friend."

Stromracer vented. "It just feels like we lost him a second time."

Sierra went quiet as well, only giving her directions on how to get to her house. Once there, Stormracer stopped a little ways away before letting Sierra out.

"Don't forget, we have to be back at base first thing in the morning," Stormracer reminded the human.

"Sure thing," Sierra said. "Um, good night, Stormracer."

The femme watched as the redhead made her way inside, hearing the voice of an older human female scolding the young girl before the door shut.

Venting, the femme moped as she thought about Cliffjumper.

"Why did you have to die, Cliff?" she asked sadly, "what did they do to you?"

She remained like this for the rest of the night as she kept watch.

* * *

 **(Inside the house)**

Inside Sierra's home, a tall, older looking brunette woman wearing a suit frowned at the redhead.

"Where have you been?" Sierra's mom asked sternly as her daughter walked past her.

"I was at the dance," the teenager lied.

"The dance ended at nine."

"I was hanging out with some people."

Sierra's mom quickly got in front of her, blocking her path. "You can't avoid me forever," she said. "We really need to talk about your grades."

"I've been busy with things," Sierra said, "I'll get it next time."

"Sierra, I'm serious. I really think you should consider spending time with a tutor."

"Ugh, you sound like my teacher."

"Because we want you to pass. And I expect you to study for your test next week. And if you don't pass, you're grounded."

Sierra just let out a sigh. "Fine, whatever. Can I go to bed now?"

Frowning, her mom stepped aside. "Good night."

"Night," Sierra mumbled as she walked past her. Though soon as she entered her room and shut the door, her attitude dropped. Sighing, she flopped onto her bed backwards, looking up at the ceiling as she recalled the last couple days. Not only was she failing her classes, but she was involved in an alien war that she had to keep secret.

Only one thought came to her mind.

 _Why me?_

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3! I know, not very exciting. I'm hoping to speed things along, and since we've all already seen the show, I don't have to go too much into detail with things. I do plan on having Stormracer getting into more action as she protects Sierra. She may not be a fighter like the others, but that doesn't mean she won't stop trying.**

 **But anyway, next chapter is Darkness Rising part 3, and hopefully I will get that one up soon. Until next time! God bless! :)**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 4: Darkness Rising Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Soon as morning came, Stormracer felt better as she released a vent, reminding herself it's a new day.

She checked the time as she waited for Sierra, the sun already peaking over the horizon. Realizing she should have been back at base ten minutes earlier, the car made her way towards the house. She looked around the street, making sure there was no sign of any humans that could possibly see her. Quickly, she transformed and knelt down to peak inside the windows, trying to find Sierra's room. Unable to find it in the front, she tiptoed to the backyard, accidently bumping into the garbage can. She flinched, though vented in relief that no one noticed. Soon as she made it around, she peaked through the windows until she came across one with pink curtains on the inside.

There she saw Sierra sleeping in the room with her pink sheets and blankets kicked off her bed, revealing her pink flannel pajamas and her hair a complete rat's nest. She had her arms in a funny position as she drooled on her pillow.

 _Humans recharge rather strangely_ , Stormracer thought to herself as she gently knocked on the side of the house next to the window. It took a moment for Sierra to slowly open her eyes to see her. She was about to close them again until they opened wide in alarm. Immediately she stood up, wiped the drool of her cheek, and ran over to the window. Opening it, she frowned as she stuck her head out.

"What are you doing?!" Sierra exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"We have to head back to base now," Stormracer told her.

"Wha... now?!" the human looked at the alarm clock on her dresser and gave her an angry face. "It's five in the morning!"

"I have to get back to base and help Ratchet."

Sierra grumbled as she kept frowning at her guardian. "Alright fine! I'll get ready! Just transform before somebody sees you! Like right now!"

Shrugging, Stormracer did.

Sierra could only look at her in disbelief. "Not in my backyard!"

"But you said-"

"I meant go back to the street and then transform!" she clarified.

"Ah."

Stormracer transformed back into bot mode and went back around to the front of the house. Once there, she transformed back into vehicle mode and waited.

It took a while, but eventually the teenager made her way out of the house and towards the teal car, dressed in her usual outfit with her hair up in a messy pony tail. Yawning, the human walked to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Why does your boss want you there so early?" Sierra asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"He always says, 'the sooner things are taken care of, the better," the assistant said as she drove off down the street.

"Greeeeat," the girl drawled as she yawned again.

"Hey, that other voice from inside your home last night... who was that?"

"That was my mom," the girl said, "she was not too happy about me being late."

"Mom..." Stormracer said, trying to think, "that's another word for 'mother', right?"

"Yep."

"Oh! So she was the one who kept you in her womb from when you-"

Sierra immediately stopped her from finishing. "Storm, there are some things one should never bring up... _This_ is one of them!"

"... Sorry," the femme apologized.

Sierra sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "She's really been on my case about my grades."

"Oh?"

"I can't help it if I'm not interested in science. I mean, who has time to memorize all those elements? Not to mention all those equations they make you learn?"

"But that's what makes it fun," Stormracer said, "challenges are what helps us learn more. And you won't believe what different elements can do, especially when combined together. Chemistry has always been a favourite of mine."

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to," the girl commented with a groan.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've put together," the science student said as she told Sierra about her old experimentations back at the academy she studied at on Cybertron. This only resulted in Sierra yawning from boredom.

Soon as they arrived at base, Stormracer was immediately put to work. Sierra sat on the stairs, looking tired and bored as she watched Stormracer move stuff around.

"So... this is what you do all day?" she asked.

"Sorry," Stormracer apologized, "I promise as soon as I finish this up, we will go do something."

"When?"

They were interrupted by Ratchet as he walked up to the femme with boxes in his arms.

"Stormracer, I need you to do a count of supplies we have left in the back after you're done here," Ratchet said, setting the boxes down in front of her.

She looked back at her human charge with a weak smile. "Uh... a while?"

Sierra groaned, wishing she could get at least one bar on her cellphone.

The other Autobots soon arrived with their human charges. Once they hopped out/off the vehicles, the three kids walked over to Sierra, noticing how tired she looked.

"How early did you get here?" Raf asked her.

"Too early," she said with a yawn, "I didn't even have time to fix my hair."

"Really? I didn't notice," Jack said, trying to compliment her.

She only gave him a look.

"Uh, n-not that its always bad!" Jack stuttered, now in a corner, "Uh, what I mean is, uh..."

She only looked away, letting out a sigh. "I am so bored. All I've been doing is sitting here while Storm works. Even the drive here was boring."

"Hey, Jack," Arcee said, walking by, "feel like a drive?"

Jack looked at Sierra. "You wanna come? That way you don't have to be stuck here." When she looked back at him, he got nervous. "Uh, that is, if you want to."

Looking at her guardian in the middle of cleaning then back at Jack, she decided she wanted to get out of the base as soon as possible.

"Im going with Jack and Arcee, Storm," Sierra said as she and Jack hopped onto Arcee.

Stormracer looked up, seeing her human charge going off with Arcee and Jack as they disappeared out of the room. "Uh, have fun... I guess," she said, feeling a little left out.

The others took off as well, leaving her with Ratchet in the main area. She listened to the medic as he studied the purple substance, scraping some of it onto a slide then placing it under the microscope.

"I need to head to the back for a second," Ratchet told her, walking away from the table.

"Okay," she said, still cleaning. Though once he disappeared, she glanced over at the sample just sitting there.

 _Ratchet said no,_ she reminded herself as she continued looking at it. _But what is it? And if Arcee's words are accurate, why was Cliffjumper leaking it?_

Looking back to make sure Ratchet was fully gone, she made her way over and took a look through the microscope. She was curious at what she saw. Looking at the readings Ratchet gathered on the monitor, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Weird," she said to herself, "it almost resembles energon, only... different."

She looked over at the substance still in the container. Picking it up, she took a look.

"What did the Cons put in you, Cliff?"

She heard a noise, causing her to almost lose her grip on the container as she fumbled it. A drop escaped and fell to the floor, right on the broken claw laying on the floor beside her.

"Scrap!" she said to herself, setting the container back on the table as she looked at the purple substance...

Only to see it absorb into the broken machinery.

She looked at it in shock. "What the...?"

Next thing she knew, the claw started moving, transforming into something else.

Something alive.

She screamed as a small metal creature launched itself at her to attack, making her jump out of the way before it could hurt her. It only turned around and lunged at her again. Quickly grabbing the tray from the counter, she hit the creature as hard as she could, sending it flying backwards onto one of the higher platforms. But it didn't give up. It jumped and landed right in front of her on the counter. She continuously tried to hit it with the tray, only for it to dodge her attacks. Eventually it jumped towards the microscope, slicing it in two.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

The creature launched itself at her again, making her stumble back as she lost her grip on the tray. Turning around, the tiny monster jumped into the air towards her, ready to attack. But before the creature could reach the assistant, a shot was fired, hitting it out of midair.

Stormracer looked over to see Optimus with his blaster out, Ratchet right beside him.

"Stormracer, are you alright?!" Ratchet asked, rushing over to her.

Calming down, she nodded.

The creature got back up... only for Optimus to immediately stomp on it.

"And _stay_ broken!" Ratchet exclaimed to what was left of it. He looked up at Optimus. "Now what could have caused that?"

"The purple substance," Stormracer said as she confessed, "I... I wanted to take a closer look and a drop fell on the claw. Next thing I knew, it came to life."

Ratchet frowned at her. "I told you not to go near it!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry," she apologized, "but you should have seen it! One drop, and then _that_ happened!" she said as she gestured at the smushed creature.

"I have a grave suspicion of what the substance is," Optimus said, "dark energon."

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

Right after the three stopped in town to grab Sierra a helmet, Arcee sped down the road with the two humans, even doing a wheelie much to their joy.

"This is awesome!" Sierra said happily.

"What gives Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you would enjoy the ride without any Cons firing at us."

"Oh, bring it!" Jack said with a smile.

"You're so lucky!" Sierra said to the boy, "your guardian is so cool!"

"What about Stormracer?" Jack asked her.

Sierra's smile dropped, trying to find the right thing to say. "She's... okay. I mean, she's just so... brainy. Not to mention she has to stay at the base all day and help Ratchet."

"That's her job," Arcee said, "its her way of helping us."

"How does cleaning tools count as helping?" Sierra asked.

Arcee let out a vent. "Just give her a chance, kid. She might surprise you."

Sierra let out a sigh as the three continued down the road.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

As the three bots disposed the creature's remains, Optimus explained the effect of dark energon to the other two.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"His life signal from the other day," Stormracer said, now understanding the cause of it.

"Yes, but, dark energon?" Ratchet asked questionably, "it's so scarce as to be virtually nonexistent. What is it doing on Earth?"

"It was transported" Optimus said, a grim look on his face, "by Megatron."

"He's back?" Stormracer asked, now very worried, "but, why would he need dark energon?"

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead."

Ratchet just chuckled, "well, Megatron will need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?"

Just then they heard the sound of engines approaching, looking to see the others returning. The humans were very happy as they hopped out/off the bots before they could transform into bot mode. Stormracer took notice of how happy Sierra looked.

There was a rumble coming from Bulkhead, making him open his chest compartment and pull out a guitar in its case.

"Sorry," Miko said as she took it from him, "must have left it in the backseat."

Optimus approached his team, "Autobots, prepare to..." he then stopped halfway.

"Roll out?" Arcee asked, trying to finish his sentence.

"... Remain here," the prime ordered instead. He looked at the medic. "Ratchet, you'll come with me," he said before looking back at the two wheeler, "Arcee, we'll be outside of communication range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko looked up at Bulkhead, "Dude, you're the biggest. You should be the boss."

"Um, he never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Arcee said, "with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing. Babysitting is another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty," Ratchet said with a frown, "but my hearing is sharp as ever."

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance," Optimus told the blue femme.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee questioned suspiciously.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt," Optimus explained. He looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet, bridge us out."

Ratchet started up the ground bridge before turning to Stormracer right beside him. "For the time being, don't tell the others about the conversation we just had," he said quietly, giving her a stern look, "and we'll talk later about you disobeying my order."

Stormracer sadly nodded, knowing she was still in trouble.

Both Ratchet and Optimus walked through the ground bridge and disappeared.

"Okay, chief," Jack said to his guardian after the two bots left, "uh, what's on the activities list?"

Arcee, not wanting to babysit, had a different idea. "I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead reminded her.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots," she argued. She turned to the autobot scout, "Bee, with me."

Bumblebee let out a buzz as he moped over towards her.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge," the two wheeler said before she and Bumblebee transformed and took off towards the exit.

Both Bulkhead and Stormracer watched as they disappeared out of sight.

"And then there were six," Stormracer commented.

Both her and Bulkhead glance at one another before looking back at the humans. "So, uh, what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked them.

Both bots winced at the sound of feedback coming from Miko's electric guitar as she plugged it into a speaker. Even the humans flinched as they covered their ears.

"How about... band practice?" she said with her guitar ready.

"But we're not a band," Sierra told her.

"I thought you were the social one, Miss Head of the Cheerleading Squad," Miko commented, "Come on, you play anything?"

"Uh... I took piano lessons for a few years," she said.

"Hmmm, maybe you can think about getting a keytar," the exchange student said before looking at the youngest. "What about you, Raf?"

Um... keyboard?" Raf said, holding up his laptop.

"Laptops and samples. Good," she said. She then turned to the oldest boy, "Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica," Jack said.

Miko frowned, "Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming."

"Uh..." Jack went to say something, only for Miko to already turn her attention to her guardian.

"Bulkhead, percussion," she said, "We'll go for a big industrial sound."

"What about me?" Stormracer asked.

Miko thought for a moment. "You're good at sciency stuff, right? You can do special effects like smoke and fireworks. D.I.Y., we're a band. You just got to learn the songs. This one's a ballad. "My fist, Your face."

Next thing everyone knew, she started playing hard rock on her instrument, getting into it immediately. Everyone flinched as they covered their ears/audio receptors as she played.

Its not until Bulkhead and Stormracer noticed the proximity alarm that they tried to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Miko stopped and looked at them, "Come on. You can't handle raw power?"

"Proximity sensor," Stormracer said.

"Quick, hide!" Bulkhead told the humans.

Immediately they hid behind the big green bot, Miko bringing her guitar with her. Both Bulkhead and Stormracer stood there as Agent Fowler made his way out of the elevator.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler shouted, looking for the autobot leader.

"Agent Fowler!" Stormracer said, an innocent smile on her face, "what a nice surprise."

"Uh, Prime's not here," Bulkhead said, "nobody's here. Except for us of course."

"Yep, just the two of us," Stormracer added, the both of them chuckling.

"Well, where did he go?" Fowler demanded, "wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini mall. Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet-"

"Cybertronian," Stormracer answered.

"Don't care," Fowler told her.

Bulkhead took a step to the side, accidentally stepping on the cord connected to Miko's guitar and the speaker. Both bots try to remain calm and casual as the speaker started making noises.

"Prime promised he would handle the decepticons," the human liaison continued, "and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska, is not what the word "handle" means in English. So you tell Prime..."

The sound now defining, Fowler looked to see the cord from Bulkhead's pede to the speaker down below.

"since when are you bots electric?"

Both Bulkhead and Stormracer clammed up as the humans revealed themselves to the older one.

"Hey," Jack said, "how you doing?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler exclaimed angrily, "Team Prime has really gone off the book this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a day care centre."

"Uh, actually, funny story," Stormracer said with a nervous chuckle, "well, maybe not "haha" funny but still rather-"

Bulkhead gave her a nudge making her go quiet.

"We're... interns," Sierra fibbed.

"Student interns," Raf added.

"Uh, earning extra credit in auto shop," Jack said as Miko overlapped _auto shop_ with "Robotics."

But Fowler wasn't buying it. "Okay. Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead however took a step, blocking the liaison from the kids. " _We're_ protecting them."

Fowler frowned at him. "Is that so? Well, maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon," he said, making his way to the phone attached to the wall.

"Don't use that phone," Stormracer said, making her way over, "Its..." immediately she knelt down and smushed the tiny phone with her big metal finger. "out of order."

Fowler was furious. "This isn't over, not by a long shot!" He angrily marched up the stairs and back into the elevator, leaving instantly without saying another word.

"... That went well," Stormracer said as she walked over to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead only groaned, shaking his helm.

"Hey, maybe when Prime gets back, he can figure out a way to convince Fowler we can keep the kids here," the teal femme said optimistically.

"Are you kidding?!" Bulkhead said, looking at her, "Fowler probably won't let Optimus say one word about it."

"So, that's it?" Sierra asked, unamused, "we're still going to end up under federal watch because they think its for the best?"

"Look, it's going to take some time until he reaches his destination," Stormracer reminded Bulkhead, "Hopefully Prime and Ratchet get back before then so we can tell them the situation. Prime will know what to do."

The green bot vented as he walked away from her. She couldn't help but let out a worried vent of her own.

After a while, another alarm went off. Puzzled, both bots approached the monitor.

"My ears," Rafael complained, covering his ears.

"Its an SOS," Bulkhead said, looking at the monitor, "from Fowler."

"Let me try and pin point it," Stormracer said, getting in front of him, "Ratchet taught me how to do this."

She tried to work as fast as possible, only for the signal to disappear.

"Not good," she said worryingly.

"What? Couldn't you trace it?" Raf asked.

"The location scan was incomplete," she said, "I can't get a fix on his location."

"Oh well," Bulkhead said, turning around to walk away.

"Oh well?" Stormracer echoed, looking at him in disbelief, "you don't care that he's in trouble?"

"Fowler's a jerk," he argued.

"Whoa!" Jack argued, "whether you like the guy or not, the decepticons may have him."

"And he knows your location," Sierra added.

Rafael gulped, " _our_ location."

"And did you not see how fast he backed down from a bot?" Miko pointed out, "the cons will totally make him squeal."

"But we lost the transmission," Bulkhead said, "Fowler could be anywhere."

"Maybe I can narrow it down," Rafael said, holding onto his laptop as he sat down, "about five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents, You know, like owners do to pets."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? I saw I thought on TV," he explained, "anyway, if I can hack into the feds' mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack?" Sierra asked him in disbelief.

"But you're like... two years old," Miko said.

"Twelve," the youngest clarified, "and a quarter." It took a while, but the young boy was able to get a fix on the agent's location. "Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.5."

"Okay," Bulkhead said as he went over to the bridge, "you all wait here."

"Bulkhead, wait," Stormracer said, stopping him, "we should contact Arcee and Bumblebee."

"No time," Bulkhead argued as he started up the portal, "You're in charge, Storm."

The green mech then disappeared through the bridge.

Venting, she closed the bridge before looking at the humans with a smile. "Okay, no prob. He's got this. So, who wants to...". she stopped her sentence halfway as she did a quick head count. Her smile disappeared. "Uh... where's Miko?"

All of them turned to look at the ground bridge, dread coming over them.

"She _didn't!_ " Sierra said in disbelief.

Stormracer immediately rushed to the monitor and contacted the green Autobot. "Bulkhead! Miko is missing! Is she with you?!"

There was a loud vent on the other end of the call. " _Yep_ ," Bulkhead answered wearily on the commlink, " _you have to bridge her-_ " the sound of shots being fired interrupted him. "O _h scrap!_ "

The call was cut, leaving Stormracer very worried. Not wanting to lose another friend, she fired up the groundbridge.

"Jack, you're in charge!" she said as she ran through the portal.

What she was going to do... she had no idea.

She made it through to the other side, hopping out of the portal before it disappeared. It's not until she looked up that she gasped at what she saw.

The Decepticon warship!

Hearing the sound of fighting off to the side, she looked to see Bulkhead fighting two guards. As he tried to fight off one of them, the other went around behind him to attack.

Lifting her arm up, Stormracer shot out her grappling hook at the con. The cable wrapped itself around the Con's wrist, stopping him from delivering a blow to the green mech as she pulled him away from her teammate. Irritated, the con grabbed the cable and gave it a hard yank, making the femme shriek as she fell forward onto her front.

The con then transformed his arm into a blaster and fired at her. Seeing it coming, she rolled over to dodged the blast, her cable still connected to his other arm. Thinking fast, she transformed into vehicle mode and drove towards her opponent, the cable compartment on her side.

The con looked at her in confusion as she drove in circles around him, only to realize he still had the cable connected to him. The next thing he knew, the cable was rapidly wrapping around his legs before she took off forward, causing him to yelp as he fell backwards.

She skidded to a halt as the con sat up, painfully holding his helm. He aimed his blaster at her again, only to get shot from the side by Bulkhead.

Stormracer transformed as she made her way over to her teammate. "You okay?" she asked him, quickly reeling in her grappling hook cable back into her arm.

"I thought I left you charge," Bulkhead said as the end piece entered inside her compartment, allowing her to close it.

Miko rushed over from behind a rock. "Whoa! Now that was epic!"

Groaning, the green mech picked her up before both he and the femme hid behind a huge rock, out of sight from the Cons on the warship.

Bulkhead then contacted Arcee and Bumblebee. Stormracer watched as the big mech flinched after telling them the situation, Arcee most likely sounding like she was going to bite his head off.

Once the call ended, he looked down at his human charge with a frown.

"Why did you follow me?!" Bulkhead asked Miko sternly.

"I didn't want to be stuck with a nerd in charge," Miko answered, "and besides, you're my partner. I should be hanging out with you more."

"It's not safe," Bulkhead argued, "you don't see Sierra chasing after Storm, do you?"

"That's because Storm's boring."

"I am _not_ boring!" Stormracer said with a frown, only to think for a moment, "Am I?"

"Sierra seems to think so," the human said, folding her arms.

Stormracer hid the sad look on her face as they waited for the other two bots to arrive.

"What's taking them so long?" Bulkhead asked.

"Dude, the Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now," Miko said, "lets just storm the joint, now!"

"We can't just storm in," Stormracer told the human.

They soon heard a warble sound as they looked around the rock to see a ground bridge portal open.

"They're here," Bulkhead said in relief.

However, the mood changed when the three remaining humans hopped out, looking very sick.

"Oh no," Stormracer said.

"Why don't those guys hang out with their _own_ bots?!" Miko pouted.

"Well technically, _I'm_ Sierra's guardian," Stormracer reminded her.

"Not now you two!" Bulkhead exclaimed sternly.

"You there!" a voice shouted.

Stormracer, Bulkhead, and Miko looked up to see that the Cons on the warship had spotted their friends and were now aiming their blasters at them.

"Scrap!"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 4! Hopefully I will get chapter 5 up soon, but no promises. Until next time! God bless!**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 1)

**Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 5: Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

The three kids fearfully jumped back as fire blasts rained down on them. Immediately the two Bots rushed over to them in vehicle form, Miko riding inside of Bulkhead.

"Get in!" the green Autobot ordered the humans.

"Hurry!" Stormracer exclaimed.

Sierra scrambled into Stormracer while the other two got inside of Bulkhead.

"What are you doing here?!" the femme asked.

"You were taking too long," Sierra said, "we got worried."

Stormracer and Bulkhead quickly drove behind a rock and opened their doors.

"Everyone out," Bulkhead said, "and stay here with Stormracer."

The humans complied as they hopped out of the two vehicles. Bulkhead then drove off, leaving the assistant with the humans as they watched him make his way towards the ship, dodging the Cons' firepower.

"Oh, Ratchets gonna kill me," Stormracer groaned as she transformed back into bot mode. Releasing a vent, she looked down at the humans. "At least we're all- aaaaaaaand Miko's gone again."

The others looked around, seeing no sign of her.

"Seriously?!" Jack said in disbelief.

They looked up to see Bulkhead on the top of the ship, looking back down at them.

"Where's Miko?!" he shouted at them. It wasn't until Stormracer noticed him opening up his chest compartment that she saw the Asian girl poking her head out of him. She let out a vent of relief until she saw more Cons arriving to fight Bulkhead. She and the others could barely see what was happening as they heard the fire power and metal hitting metal up above.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked after a while.

Stormracer turned to face them. "Lets get you three somewhere safe before..."

She stopped her sentence as she caught something in the corner of her optic. Looking over, she and the humans gasped when they saw three vehicons standing there with their blasters pointed at them.

"... _this_ happens," the femme finished with a gulp.

"You're coming with us," the one closest to her said, grabbing her arm as he yanked her up onto her pedes. The other two had already picked up the humans, making them try desperately to squirm out of their grasps.

"Don't hurt them!" Stormracer pleaded.

"Then I suggest you start moving," the vehicon said as he let go of her arm and pointed his blaster at her. Looking worried at the humans, she lifted her arms up in surrender and started walking towards the con ship.

Once they were inside, the vehicons took them down the corridor, Stormracer still at gunpoint as she walked.

"Take them to the brig," the vehicon in front of her said. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

 _Fowler,_ Stormracer thought to herself. She glanced back at the kids, fearing what Starscream might do to them.

However, her fear was soon dismissed as a blue motorcycle zoomed up and rammed into the con in front of her. Soon after, a yellow muscle car rammed into the last two right behind her, sending the humans flying into the air. Stormracer immediately caught Sierra as Arcee grabbed Jack and Raf.

"You okay?" the teal femme asked the redhead as she put her down.

"I-I think so," Sierra replied.

Arcee placed the two boys down as the yellow scout made his way to them.

"Bumblebee!" Raf said, happy to see his guardian.

Stormracer looked at the two bots with a smile. "Thanks!"

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us," Arcee said, "but storming the decepticon ship was not on the activities list."

"Tell me about it," Jack said.

The group soon took off down the hall before Arcee stopped at a corner and withdrew her weapon. Immediately she jumped around the corner.

"Friendly!" she said loudly.

"Hello!" a familiar voice replied.

The others went around to see Bulkhead and Miko. Immediately both him and Arcee pulled their weapons back and transformed them back into their arms.

"Brought Storm and the humans, huh?" Arcee commented.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead argued.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"Starscream has him in the brig," Stormracer reported.

"Then let's roll," Arcee ordered.

However, it wasn't long until a group of vehicons arrived.

"Storm, watch the humans!" Arcee ordered as she and the others withdrew their weapons and began to fight.

It was all happening so fast for the assistant. She and the humans tried their best to avoid being shot at as they moved from one spot to another. A vehicon head and body fell to the ground as she quickly moved the humans away. She even shielded them as Bulkhead nearly landed on them before tossing a vehicon over his shoulder, Arcee delivering the final shot.

Stormracer looked down at the humans. "You four okay?"

Miko gave her a thumbs up as the others nodded.

"Lets go!" Arcee said, making everyone move out. They soon came to a door where Arcee motioned the teal femme to stop. "Wait here."

Stormracer and the humans watched as the bots knocked on the door. Once it opened, they jumped in and attacked whoever was inside. Stormracer waited as she heard the sound of fire power happening. Once it stopped, she heard Arcee say, "Clear."

She and the humans entered the room, seeing vehicon bodies laying on the floor.

"Storm, you and the humans wait in here," Arcee said.

" _Why must they wait in here?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets," Arcee pointed out, "they'll be safe in here, as long as they stay put."

The three bots then took off out of the room, leaving Stormracer with the humans as the door closed behind them.

"That... was intense!" Miko said.

"Was?" Rafael asked in disbelief.

"Its your fault that we're stuck in this intensity," Jack said angrily to the exchange student, "what were you thinking, Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko argued.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Guys, please," Stormracer pleaded, trying to intervene, "nows not the time to-"

"Well, maybe I have some regards for your safety," Jack continued, ignoring the femme.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is you're name 'Optimus?" the Japanese girl asked angrily, "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

"I'm sorry, but are we all going to ignore the fact we're now on an alien ship with giant robots that want to kill us?!" Sierra asked angrily.

"Hey, if you can't handle it, then you shouldn't have come," Miko said.

Stormracer tried again. "Guys, calm dow-"

Again she was ignored as Sierra angrily shouted at the exchange student. "Are you kidding me?! We just... urrrrh!" she growled in frustration as she balled her hands into fists. "We shouldn't even be here! We should be doing normal things like, like, shopping or going to parties! Anything that doesn't involved being in an alien war!"

"Aah!" Rafael yelled, making everyone go quiet, "stop it! All of you!" The youngest then rushed over to a step, sitting down as he wiped away his tears.

No longer angry, the humans shamefully looked at one another before walking over to Raf, sitting down beside him as they tried to make him feel better.

"Hey, Raf, it's okay," Jack said.

"Yeah," Miko agreed, "we'll be fine."

"Our bots will come back for us."

"Yeah. They're gonna take us home," Sierra added.

"How do you know?" the youngest asked, unconvinced.

Stormracer approached them and sat down. "Because Team Prime doesn't give up," she told the youngest.

Raf looked up at her then back down, still looking sad.

Not wanting him to be upset, she scratched the back of her helm before glancing over at a pile of scrap on a table, seeing big thin metal gaskets beside it.

 _Keep being you, Storm._

Her optics widened a little as Cliffjumper's words played in her helm. Remembering what he made her promise, the femme let out a vent as she got up and walked over to the table, grabbing the flat metal hoops. Holding them in her servo, she looked over at Raf who was looking back at her in confusion, the others included.

Smiling, she held up one finger before tossing one hoop into the air and catching it. She then held up two fingers before tossing up two, one at a time, and catching them as well. She then motioned her servo in front of all the gaskets she was holding before rapidly tossing them all up in the air one at a time, trying to catch them all. Unfortunately, it was proven a fail as the teal Autobot frantically covered her helm as the gaskets fell on top of her, one of them landing on one of her fins along the side of her helm. She looked at the humans and chuckled sheepishly, still wearing the ring.

This got a chuckle out of Rafael. "It looks like you're wearing an earring."

Stormracer looked at him in confusion. "A what?"

"Earrings are jewelry humans wear on their ears," Sierra explained, "though normally girls wear them on both ears."

"Oh!" Picking up one of the other gaskets off the ground, she placed it on her other fin, now having two gaskets hanging off the sides of her helm like a pair of hoop earrings. She struck a pose. "How do I look?"

This gained a laugh from all of them. "Fabulous," Sierra complimented.

"Work it, girl!" Miko said with a chuckle.

Stormracer tugged both gaskets sideways, making a silly face in the process while the humans laughed. She laughed along as well, all of them forgetting how worried they were.

However, it was cut short when the femme noticed something on a computer screen off to the side. Smile now gone, she took the hoops off and walked over to the screen, looking at the equation on it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"It's an engineering spec," Stormracer said, looking it over.

"For what?" Sierra asked as she and the others approached.

The science student studied it carefully, wondering why it looked so familiar. She started mumbling it to herself as she tried piecing it together. Once she remembered, her optics widened. "It's a spec for a vortex generator!"

"A what?" Miko asked her.

"It's a vital component for groundbridging and spacebridging. It's what creates the portals for transportation. I remember Ratchet making one when he constructed the ground bridge. The only difference is, this one's waaay more advanced."

"Meaning?" Sierra asked.

"I think the Cons are building a space bridge... that is if they haven't built it already."

"What's a space bridge?" Jack asked her.

"Its like the groundbridge, only... more for space travel. You could be on Earth one minute, then Cybertron the next."

"Whoa!" Miko said in amazement, "now that's cool!"

"It won't be cool if the cons have one," the femme pointed out, "we have to tell Optimus about this."

They then heard the sound of footsteps approaching, making them fearfully look to see a vehicon coming into view.

"Hide!" the assistant whispered.

She and the others hid, only for Raf to trip onto the floor. The vehicon spotted him and aimed his blaster, making the human look up in fear. Jumping out of hiding, Stormracer tackled the con to the ground before he could fire at the human.

She looked over at the boy who was looking back at her in fear. "Run!" she yelled.

Raf ran off as she and the vehicon struggled, her trying to keep him away from the humans. They rolled over to the table where the vehicon kicked her off of him. Stormracer quickly stood up, only for the con to lunge at her. Both cybertronians locked servos as the con pushed her backwards against the table, the autobot trying to push back. She glanced over to the side of the table, seeing a wrench not too far away. Needing to free her servos, she looked down and stomped her pede on the vehicon's, making him let go of her as he yelped in pain. Using the advantage, she grabbed the wrench and hit the vehicon in the helm as hard as she could. Out cold, the vehicon slumped to the ground with a big dent in his helm. Stormracer let out a vent of relief as she tossed the wrench away.

Sierra rushed over to her. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

"Took a pic of the equation," Miko told her, "plus a cool pic of you fighting that con."

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps approaching rather quickly.

"We gotta get out of here," the femme said.

Immediately the five rushed out the door, Stormracer sealing it shut once they were out. All of them felt slightly relieved, but it was cut short when they looked to the side and saw another vehicon standing in the middle of the hallway with his blaster out. He was about to shoot until a big green van sped past and transformed. Bulkhead ran up and grabbed the con, slamming him down hard into the ground before tossing him away.

The femme and humans then heard the sound of more vehicles driving towards them. Looking over, they were relieved to see Arcee and Bumblebee driving up, stopping beside the group.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee said sternly as Jack hopped on.

"It's complicated," Stormracer said. She transformed and let Sierra in as Raf and Miko hopped inside of Bumblebee. "Did you find Fowler?"

"We got him," Arcee said, "now lets get out of here."

They continued driving, but it wasn't long until more vehicons intercepted them as they fired their blasters. The team fought through with Stormracer and Sierra right behind them. However, they failed to see one of the vehicons stepping out from around the corner, firing his blaster.

The shot hit right in front of Stormracer, making her swerve around uncontrollably. Sierra let out a scream as she held onto her seatbelt. Once the teal car stopped, she realized she was facing a different way, the cons blocking her path from the others.

The cons now firing at her, she sped off down the direction she was facing, trying to get away from the fire power.

"What are you doing?!" Sierra asked her.

"Protecting you!" she said, noticing a vehicon chasing after her.

She quickly turned a corner as the con continued to pursue. She tried shaking him off, but to no prevail as he pulled up and rammed her from the side. Sparks flied as her side scraped against the wall, making her wince in pain. The con pulled away and went to ram into her again, only for her to quickly go in reverse. The con hit the wall, causing himself to flip and roll until he skidded to a halt on his roof. Stormracer immediately turned around, trying to remember which way she came from.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Sierra asked her.

"Kinda," she answered, turning a corner, "maybe it was down here."

She turned another corner, now very unsure of where she is.

"Okay, maybe not," she confessed.

"Try that way," the human suggested, pointing left.

The femme drove down the direction, only to prove it wasn't the way.

"Come on," she said to herself, "we have to get off this ship."

Just then the ship made a noise, making the femme stop in her tracks. She fearfully froze as she felt the ship jerk a little, the sound more noticeable.

"... Storm," Sierra said worryingly, "what is happening?"

The femme gulped.

"The ship... its taking off."

* * *

 **Uh oh! Didn't expect that, did ya? How are Stormracer and Sierra going to get out of there? What will happen? Hopefully I will update soon so you can find out. Until next time! God bless!**


	6. Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 2)

**Transformers Prime: the Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 6: Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Outside the warship)**

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee quickly drove out through the exit of the warship and back outside, trying to get far away from the decepticons as fast as possible. It wasn't until they were a good distance away that Arcee noticed they were down a bot and human. Immediately she skidded to a halt, startling Jack and making the other two vehicles stop behind her.

"Where's Storm and Sierra?!" the femme asked urgently.

The others looked around, realizing the teal car and human girl were nowhere to be seen.

"They were right behind us!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"They must still be on the ship!" Jack said, very worried.

"You kids stay here and keep an eye on Fowler!" Arcee ordered.

"That includes you, Miko!" Bulkhead added.

Miko huffed as she and Raf quickly got out, helping Fowler out as he went in and out of consciousness due to Starscream using an energon prod on him multiple times.

"I wanna ice-cream cone, grandma," Fowler murmured.

Soon as the humans were out/off the vehicles, the bots rushed back towards the ship. However, the ship's engines were already in motion as the Nemesis began to ascend with their friends still inside.

" _No!"_ Bumblebee bleeped as they tried to go faster.

Arcee sped up before driving over a ramp-like rock, launching herself into the air. Transforming, she grabbed hold of the side of the warship and held on tight, trying to get a good grip. But before she could start climbing, the ship jerked, making her servos slip and lose their hold.

Seeing his friend falling, Bumblebee immediately transformed and jumped up, catching the blue femme before she could hit the ground. Setting her down, the three autobots looked up at the ship, worry filling them as it flew further away.

Bulkhead transformed as he tried contacting Stormracer by commlink, only to be proven useless. "The cons' shielding is blocking communications. I can't reach her."

" _We have to go after them,"_ Bumblebee bleeped.

"How?! By _flying_ after them?!" the green mech exclaimed with a frown.

"We'll find a way," Arcee said, "We already lost Cliff. We can't lose anymore friends."

The three transformed into their vehicle forms and drove back to the humans waiting for them.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"The ship took off," Bulkhead said grimly.

"What will happen to them?" Rafael asked worryingly.

" _Don't worry Raf,"_ Bumblebee told his friend, " _we'll get them back."_

"We have to get back to base," Arcee said.

"Wait, what?!" Jack asked with a frown, "we're just going to leave them on the decepticon ship?!"

"There's nothing we can do except wait for an opportunity," Arcee said, "Optimus will know what to do."

Soon as the humans got in/on the vehicles, the team drove off, hoping it wasn't too late already.

* * *

 **(On the Nemesis)**

Once things died down on the ship, the cons continued their usual work, unaware of the two indivuals still onboard.

Hiding in a storage room from the cons, Stormracer desperately tried to contact the others, only to get no connection.

"Scrap!" the femme exclaimed in a whisper.

Sierra, who was standing off to the side, looked up at her worryingly. "You can't reach them?"

"The ship has a cloaking shield. I can't contact the others."

"Oh great!" Sierra said quietly, very scared, "We're stuck here!"

"No, no, we're not stuck," the femme said, trying to calm her down, "we just... have to find a way off this ship is all."

Sierra frowned at her. "How? You can barely even fight off one con."

Stormracer thought for a moment. "Well, seeing how the cons aren't running around trying to find us, its safe to assume they don't know we're still on the ship. This gives us an advantage."

"Okay, so, how do we get off this ship?"

"Escape pods, groundbridge, airlocks, as long as the cons don't know we're here, any option is available. Though since we're now up in the air, lets try to avoid using the airlocks."

"So escape pods or groundbridge. Great! Where are they located?"

The femme bit her lip as she held up her finger. "That… is an excellent question."

Sierra looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know?!"

"I don't exactly visit here a lot," Stormracer commented before opening the door, sticking her helm out to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no sign of any decepticons, she stepped out into the hallway, motioning to Sierra to follow. "We just have to find the nearest option."

"And our plan is to just walk around the halls blindly?" Sierra asked with a frown as she stepped out of the room.

"Come on, we can do this," the femme assured as she started moving.

The red head let out a sigh as she followed after her guardian.

They both quietly made their way down the hallways, trying to be as stealthy as possible. They came to a corner when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Pressing themselves against the wall, a couple vehicons walked past them, not even looking in their direction. Once they were gone, the duo continued on.

"We should be getting close," Stormracer said.

"You said that three turns ago," Sierra reminded her.

"...Which means we are now _closer_ than when I last said it," the femme replied, trying to sound convincing.

"Do you hear yourself?"

They soon came to a four way intersection of hallways, making them stop.

"Where to now?" the human asked.

"Uuuuh...lets try this way," the femme said, pointing right.

Turning right, they made their way down the corridor. They continued searching for ten minutes, only to find nothing.

"Okay," the femme said, "we should be..."

" _Don't_ say it!" Sierra snapped.

Just then they heard a couple of voices coming from around the corner.

"Hey, did you hear something?" a mech's voice asked.

"No," another replied.

 _Scrap!_ Stormracer thought as she frantically looked around, noticing a room with an open door. Immediately she scooped up her friend and ran in, sealing the door shut.

Both the autobot and human remained quiet as they listened to the cons walking by outside.

"Huh, for a second I thought I heard a femme," the voice said.

"Ha! You wish!" the other laughed.

The femme and human relaxed a little when the footsteps kept walking, getting further away from them.

"We can't keep looking around without knowing where we're going," Sierra told the bot, "we're going to get caught."

Stormracer vented as she turned around. Once she got a good look of the room, her optics widened. They were in a Decepticon laboratory, and thankfully an unoccupied one.

The science student stared in awe as she set Sierra down on the floor.

"Wow," she finally said, feeling like she was in a dream. Walking over to the work area, she soaked it all in as she placed a servo on the lab table.

Sierra looked at the femme weird. "Storm? You okay?"

Leaning back on the table, the femme let out a vent as she smiled to herself. "One day, I'm going to have a lab just like this. But with more lighting."

She looked over at the panel doors on the side. Feeling like a kid in a candy store, she rushed over and pressed the buttons on the wall. The panels slid upwards, revealing shelves of different types of formulas and chemicals on one side, and tools and equipment on the other.

Stormracer gaped in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Look at all of this!" she said, "I mean, I knew the cons had a lot of resources, but... wow!" Looking over at a tool close to her, her optics widened even more as she picked it up. "No way! They have one of these?!"

Frowning at her guardian, Sierra walked over to her, "Storm, focus! We need to find a way off this ship, remember?"

Remembering their situation, the science student sheepishly put the instrument back on the shelf.

"Hehe, sorry," she apologized with a slight chuckle, "got carried away there."

Looking over at the computer, Stormracer smiled as she made her way over and started typing.

"Now what are you doing?" Sierra asked her.

"I want to see if I can find the ship's layout," the femme explained, "that way, we will know where to go."

Sierra soon felt hopeful. "I like the sound of that."

After some more typing, the femme came across what she was looking for. "Found it," she said happily, setting it to full screen as she studied the layout carefully. "Okay. We are... here," she said as she pointed to a spot, "And the nearest means of escaping iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis here," She moved her digit across to another spot, "There's a ground bridge right there."

"Yes! Finally! A way off this death ship!" Sierra quietly cheered.

"Juuust one problem."

Sierra's smile disappeared when she said that. "What?"

"That section is close to the bridge. If we get caught, we'll have a whole lot of cons after us."

Sierra gulped before asking, "What about those escape pods?"

Stormracer looked. Once she spotted a location, she nervously rubbed the back of her helm, "uh, they're some near here too."

"Okay, where?"

"... right _next_ to the bridge."

Sierra groaned, finally having enough. "Terrific! Of all the bots to get paired up with, I get stuck with the science nerd who has no idea on how to fight and no idea on how to get us out of here! And don't think making me laugh is going to make me feel better!" With that said, she turned her back on the autobot and angrily folded her arms.

Stormracer shamefully looked at the ground, knowing she was right.

Sierra looked over her shoulder, seeing the sad look on her guardian's face. Feeling bad for what she said, she turned around to face her. "I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Its just that I'm scared."

"No, you're right," the femme said, "I'm not a warrior like the others. Heck, I'm not even a scientist. I'm just... a medical assistant." She let out vent. "No wonder you think I'm boring."

That caught Sierra off guard as she started stammering. "Wha-what?! I don't think you're... maybe a little?" She sighed in guilt and confessed. "Okay, yes, I _did_ find you boring. It's just that you're so... brainy. When you go on about one of your experiments back at science school, I can't understand what you're saying. Plus, you work at the base all day, and all you do is clean and organize and... and clean some more."

Stormracer vented, agreeing with her.

"But... you're also very caring, positive, and after what you did for Raf... I think you're also pretty funny."

The femme perked up a little. "Really?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you had a sense of humour."

The femme chuckled a little. "I like making others laugh," she said before letting out a sad vent. "I haven't lately since… since we lost Cliffjumper. He even made me promise to keep doing it. To keep being... me."

Sierra watched as Stormracer's face saddened again. Making her way over to her guardian, the teen placed her hand on her. "Well, I agree with him. You _should_ keep being you. Whether it's being silly or brainy."

Stromracer looked at her human charge and smiled. "Thanks, Sierra."

The red head smiled back before letting out a sigh. "We still need to find a way off this ship though."

The femme let out a vent as she tried to think. It wasnt until she took another look at the chemicals and elements on the shelves that she paused, remembering some of her experiments back at the academy. Coming up with an idea, she immediately rushed over and grabbed the chemicals and elements she needed, taking them to the lab table.

Sierra watched in confusion as her guardian started grabbing tools, beakers, and equipment, bringing them to the table as well.

"Uh, Storm?" Sierra asked, "what are you doing?"

"I know how we can get to that groundbridge," Stormracer said as she set everything up.

"How?"

Holding up a beaker, the assistant smiled. "By doing what I do best."

* * *

 **Not a whole lot in this chapter, but at least the two got some bonding time. The next chapter will have action in it as Stormracer faces off the cons. Hopefully I will update soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	7. Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 3)

**Hey guys! Oh man, it's been a long time since I updated this story. I had writer's block and had to step away for a while. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 7: Darkness Rising Part 4 (part 3)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Soon as the bots made it back to base with Fowler, Optimus and Ratchet called for a bridge, having encountered Megatron and an army of risen zombiecons. Even though they had won the battle, they returned to the base weakened from too much exposure to dark energon.

However, what the bots had to report did not make things any better.

"What do you mean Stormracer is on the Decepticon warship?!" Ratchet shouted angrily at them, ignoring the shooting pain in his injured arm.

"We didn't realize it until we were off the ship," Bulkhead explained, "when we turned back, the ship was already taking off."

"And its not just Storm," Arcee said, "Sierra's with her also."

Ratchet was fuming as he began ranting. "What could she have been thinking?! Going to the Decepticons' location, of all places! Who knows what the Decepticons could be doing to her right now!" He looked at Bulkhead with a scowl, "why did you allow her to come with you?!"

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't bring her along!" Bulkhead argued.

" _Stop!"_ Bumblebee bleeped, silencing the two bots, " _arguing isn't going to help Storm and Sierra."_

"Bumblebee is correct," Optimus agreed, "now is not the time to quarrel. We must wait for an opportunity to rescue our comrades... and hope that they are alright."

"There's something else," Raf said before looking at the other two humans, "the equation Storm found back on the warship."

"Oh yeah," Miko said as she pulled out her phone, "Stormracer found this on a computer. Check it out." She brought up the picture and showed it to the prime. "she said it was for some spacebridge thingy."

Optimus knelt down to look at it before looking at the medic. "Ratchet, can you confirm this?"

Ratchet took a closer look to study it. "it's possible. Hard for me to say."

Optimus let out a vent. "If that is the case, then I suspect I know what Megatron is planning."

"Whoa, Megatron's here?" Jack asked, sounding worried, "that's really bad news, right?"

"Indeed," Ratchet said, "and if that's not bad enough, Stormracer and Sierra are currently on _his_ ship."

At that moment, the whole room went quiet.

* * *

 **(Decepticon Warship)**

Time passed as Stormracer worked on three different formulas. She didn't know if her plan would work, but she knew it was a matter of time until they were discovered. While she didn't make anything too fancy, she hoped it would be enough to help her and Sierra escape.

Finishing up, she had two of the formulas each sealed in three flasks before securing them in a slotted containment box she found. Once that was done, she looked over at her human friend, sound asleep in a corner.

 _I hope this works,_ she thought to herself before waking up the teenager. "Sierra, wake up."

Sierra woke up, feeling very drowsy. "Huh... what?" she yawned. Remembering the situation they were in, her eyes widened as she got up. "You finished?"

"Almost," the assistant said as she took the remaining formula and placed it on a metal stand next to a cybertronian version of a Bunsen burner. Before turning it on, she took out some chemicals and scattered them around.

"What are you doing?" Sierra asked.

"This formula I made is very combustable, but I made it so that under the right temperature of heat, it will take some time for it to react and destroy the lab."

"Destroy the lab?"

"The cons have way too many resources in here," the femme explained, "I can't let them have this much of an advantage. But we have to get off the ship before this room goes kaboom, otherwise the cons will be on high alert and find us." Turning on the burner at the right amount, she carefully moved it under the flask, allowing the flame to burn underneath. Once that was done, she grabbed the metal box and placed it's strap over her shoulder, carrying it like a bag.

"You ready?" she asked her friend.

Sierra nodded. "Lets do this."

Taking a big vent, both the femme and the human made their way to the door. They made sure the coast was clear before exiting the room, closing the door behind them.

"So, what's in the box?" Sierra asked.

"You'll see," the science student told her.

It wasn't long until they came to a turn, seeing a couple vehicons standing in the hallway while talking amongst themselves.

"How are we going to get past them?" Sierra asked.

Stormracer looked to the other side to see a computer not too far away. Getting an idea, she opened the box and pulled out a flask with an orange substance inside. Targeting the computer, she gave the flask a good shake and threw it. It hit the computer console and exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to engulf the computer as it sparked.

This got the vehicons' attention as they rushed over to see what had happened. Taking the advantage, the femme scooped up the human girl and rushed down the hall without being noticed.

"Nice," Sierra said.

For some time, they were able to avoid running into trouble. It wasn't until they were in the middle of a hallway that a vehicon stepped out of a room, making Stormracer stop in her tracks. Looking over at an open room, she ran in, only for the vehicon to see her anyway.

"Halt!" the vehicon shouted as she ran in. Immediately she went over to the side of the door, setting Seirra down before grabbing a flask with a pink substance in it. She waited until the vehicon ran in past her, looking around the room for her.

Getting his attention, she lets out a "Yoo-hoo!"

The vehicon turned around just as Stormracer threw the flask at him, hitting him in the chest. Soon as the glass broke, a pink sticky substance began growing around his torso, trapping his arms to his side.

"What is that?" Sierra asked.

"My freshmen year science project," Stormracer said, "Or as I like to call it, sticky bomb. Cool huh?"

Looking at the femme angrily, the vehicon went to charge at her. Both her and Sierra jump out of the way before the vehicon could reach them, making himself ram into the wall. Grumbling, he tried backing up, only to realize he cant.

"What the...?!" he exclaimed as he tried pulling away, only to be no match for the sticky goo.

"Very true to it's name," Stormracer said while Sierra laughed, "and really hard to wash off."

Shooting a glare at her from over his shoulder, he started shouting for help.

Not wanting to get caught, Stormracer frantically looked around until she found a slate right off to the side. Grabbing hold, she gave him a good conk on the helm, knocking him out.

"He won't be too happy when he wakes up," the femme said, "good news is, that goo will hold him for a good 3 cycles."

"How much farther do we have to go?" Sierra asked.

"Still have to make a few more turns," the femme said, "but we're getting close. We just have to keep going."

But before they could exit the door, they heard footsteps walking towards the room. Immediately they hid, Stormracer hiding behind a monitor while Sierra hid behind a box across from her. Both dared not to make a sound as two vehicons walked in.

"So, what's the deal with the space bridge?" the one con asked as he walked towards the monitor, making Stormracer remain still as possible.

"Those autobots destroyed the navigational system when they stormed the place," the other said, "it will take some time to get that fixed."

 _So they did finish building the space bridge,_ Stormracer thought as she stayed hidden.

"Megatron isn't going to like that," the vehicon close to Stormracer said,"I wonder what poor excuse Starscream is going to give him _this_ time." He let out a laugh as he turned around to face his buddy. Though as he turned, he immediately noticed the unconscious vehicon sticking to the wall. "What the slag?!"

The other turned around, seeing what his partner was seeing. Both stared in shock as they approached their fellow vehicon.

"What _is_ that on him?" the other asked.

Still in her hiding spot, Stormracer went to pull out another flask from the containment box, only for her arm to hit something and knock it over. She froze up, knowing she got the cons' attention.

Both cons looked in the direction the sound came from. Activating their weapons, they made their way over to the monitor.

 _Scrap scrap scrap!_ the femme thought as she prepared herself for the worse.

Clank! Clank! Clank!

The vehicons stopped and looked off to the side. Glancing at one another, they went the other way towards the sound. It wasn't until Stormracer looked closely that she saw Sierra purposely making noise with a small piece of metal to get the con away from her. Taking the advantage, Stormracer quietly opened the box and pulled out another pink flask.

The two cons tossed the boxes aside, revealing the now terrified human girl.

"Uh...heeeeey," Sierra said nervously, dropping the piece of metal she was using while backing away.

One of the cons went to grab her until something hit him from behind. A pink substance grew on both him and his partner, trapping them together.

"Hey!" one shouted as they tried breaking free, only for both to get whacked hard by a slate with one full swing. The two cons went down with a thud, knocked out.

Stormracer let out a vent of relief. "That was too close," she said, tossing the slate away. She looked down at her friend, "you okay?"

"Yeah," the red head said as she looked at her guardian with a worried expression, "but did they just say Megatron? He's here?"

Stormracer let out a vent. "lets not worry about that right now," she said, picking up the containment box, "let's just focus on getting out of here. Come on, we're almost at the groundbridge."

Both exit the room and hurried down the hall, unaware that one of the cons on the floor regained consciousness and used his free servo to turn on his commlink.

* * *

 **(The Decepticon Bridge)**

"Please, Lord Megatron, I meant no-" the jet like con didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he let out a yelp, having been lashed backwards by a much bigger Decepticon.

Megatron balled his servo into a fist. "I ordered you to await my command!" he said in a threatening tone as he swatted the skinny con backwards, "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans!"

Terrified, the con crawled backwards as the Decepticon leader approached him.

"My intentions were pure, master," the con said, trying to reason with him, "I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus."

Megatron only slammed his pede down on him, threatening to crush him.

"No one rids me of Optimus but me!" he roared, "do you understand? Do you?!"

The jet con let out a choking sound as his leader applied more pressure on his pede. "Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!"

The warlord finally removed his pede before picking him up by the neck.

"Explain, Starscream," the bigger con said in a warning tone, "quickly."

 _"Lord Megatron,"_ a voice said over the commlink system.

Growling at Starscream, Megatron tossed him aside and walked over to the monitor, answering the call. "What is it?" he demanded.

" _We have intruders. An autobot and a human."_

Megatron looked over at another con with a screen visor for a face. "Soundwave."

The con's screen lit up, revealing the ship's security feed. It only took seconds for them to find footage of the teal autobot and human.

"The autobot medic's helper," Megatron identified.

Back on his pedes, Starscream walked over to take a look for himself. "Well, well," he said with a smirk as he looked at the screen, "Looks like someone got left behind."

* * *

 **(Near By)**

"We should be close," Stormracer said as they continued on, "and I'm not just saying that this time."

"How close?" Sierra asked.

"About two more turns," she said as they turned a corner, "Though we have to be careful. I only have one sticky bomb left plus two smoke bombs. As long as nothing happens, we should be okay."

But just when they thought they were in the clearing, a huge figure stepped into view, blocking their path.

"Stormracer, is it?"

A chill made its way up Stormracer's spine as she and Sierra fearfully stopped in their tracks. Megatron smirked as two vehicons stepped into view beside him.

Hearing the sound of movement behind them, both femme and human looked behind to see Starscream standing there with two other vehicons.

"My," the seeker said with an evil chuckle, "you're a long ways away from the autobot base, aren't you?"

Making sure Sierra was still close to her, she looked back at Megatron. "We're just trying to get off this ship," she told him.

"Are you now," Megatron said, showing that he didn't care. Looking at the containment box in her possession, he looked back up at her. "slide over the container," he ordered, "now."

Not wanting to endanger Sierra, Stormracer kept her optics on Megatron as she took the strap off her shoulder and slid the box across the floor to him. One of the vehicons picked it up and opened it for his leader to see.

"Interesting," Megatron said, taking out an orange flask to get a closer look, "If I recall from your files, you were a science student before the war, weren't you?" he asked, looking back at her.

She didn't say anything, trying to show she wasn't afraid. Though she had a feeling he already knew she was as he approached her.

"If I recollect, you had the highest honors," he said, circling around her, "You achieved more than anyone in your class. Only to be rejected by the autobots' science division."

"Where are you going with this?" she asked him.

He grinned as he stopped in front of the femme, towering over her. "I could use someone of your talents. Join me, and become what you were meant to be."

Stormracer frowned as she looked him in the optic and declined his offer. "No thank you."

Megatron frowned at her in return. "do you not understand what I am offering you? Think of all you could accomplish. What you could discover."

"I do understand," she said, standing her ground, "but as much as I want to be a scientist, I will never turn my back on my team."

"So, you would rather remain being their little helper," Megatron said with a slight huff, "when you can be so much more."

"She already is."

Both her and Megatron looked down to see Sierra frowning at the decepticon leader with her hands on her hips. "Storm doesn't need a title to prove she's great. Medical assistant or not, she's more than _you'll_ ever be."

Stormracer's optics widened at Sierra's outburst. She was both flattered and scared as she looked back at Megatron, now glaring at the small human.

"Is that so," he said, looking back at the femme before walking back to where he was standing before, "Well then, if that is what you prefer... so be it." Looking back at her with a menacing look, he gave the order to his subordinates. "Terminate them."

Blasters charging up, the vehicons aimed their weapons at the two. Stormracer and Sierra fearfully stood there, believing it would be the end of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a vehicon was walking down the hallway, heading towards his post. He was about to walk past a door when he heard a strange sound coming from the other side. Curious, he opened the door to take a look. There he saw a red formula rapidly bubbling over a burner with smoke coming out of it. Next thing the con knew, the flask exploded, igniting the other combustable and flammable chemicals around the lab as the blast sent him flying backwards against the wall.

* * *

Before the cons could fire on the intruders, an explosion went off, making the ship shake as the cons stumbled back. Megatron ended up dropping the flask in his servo, causing it to break and engulf the hall in smoke.

"Hold your breath," Stormracer told Sierra before the smoke covered them. Sierra did so just in time as Stormracer transformed and let her in. Seeing the containment box a little ways away on the ground, she drove over and hooked its strap with her grappling hook as she passed by, dragging it behind her.

"Stop them!" she heard Megatron order as they picked up the pace.

Stormracer didn't slowdown as the vehicons fired t her. Thankfully, she was able to gain enough speed to leave them in the dust.

"We're almost there!" the femme told her friend.

Sure enough, they reached the groundbridge area, a vehicon there standing guard. Soon as the con saw them, he began firing, only for Stormracer to dodge him and plow him over. He fell back and hit his helm against the console, knocking him unconscious.

Letting her friend out, the autobot transformed and rushed over to the controls, typing vigorously.

"Come on, come on!" Stormracer chanted as she typed away. Hearing the sound of footsteps running towards them, she reached into her box and pulled out the last sticky bomb. Throwing it at the floor, the gooey substance expanded and spread everywhere as the vehicons ran around the corner. tripping over the substance, all four of them fell forward and onto the pink goop, getting trapped in its hold.

Sierra couldn't help but laugh as the vehicons tried freeing themselves.

"Got it!" Stormracer said as she powered up the groundbridge.

Immediately a portal opened up as both her and Sierra run for it. Just then, a shot was fired near Stormracer, making her stumble back and fall. Looking over to see Megatron firing at her, she ducked down and motioned for Sierra to keep going.

"Go through the portal!" the autobot told her human charge, "now!"

Stormracer went to grab the containment box, only for Megatron to shoot it out of her reach. Sierra stood there in horror, glancing back and forth at the portal and her friend. Looking over at the box off to the side, she swallowed her fear and rushed over towards it.

Megatron deactivated his blaster and brought his blade out as he approached the femme. Stormracer tried getting back up, only to be kicked to the ground again.

"You should have accepted my offer," he said menacingly, ready to finish her off.

"Storm!"

Stormracer looked over to see Sierra pushing the last flask towards her, rolling it across the floor. Grabbing it, Stormracer let out a yell as she threw it right at Megatron before he could bring his blade down on her. He let out a roar of fury as the smoke engulfed him, making him stagger back. Immediatley the femme got up, grabbed Sierra, and ran through the portal.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, Megatron looked around, seeing the intruders nowhere in sight as the portal disappeared. He let out an angry growl as Starscream made his way over, nearly stumbling into the sticky trap. Stepping around it, he walked over to his master and sneered.

"She will pay for her actions!" Starscream swore, "along with her fellow autobots!"

"In due time, Starscream," Megatron said, looking at his second in command. "right now, we have other plans we must attend to."

* * *

Stormracer kept running after she exited the portal, afraid that Megatron was chasing after her.

"Storm, stop!" Sierra told her, still in her guardian's servo, "the portal closed! No one's chasing us!"

Looking over her shoulder to see that her human charge was correct, she slowed down and stopped, venting heavily as she tried to calm down. Releasing a big vent, she set Sierra down and let herself fall to the ground in a sitting position.

"You did it," Sierra told her, "you got us out."

Looking at her friend, she gave her a smile. " _We_ did it."

 _"Stormracer?! Are you there?! Stormracer!"_

Hearing Ratchet's voice on her commlink, she immediately got up and answered. "Ratchet. I'm here. Me and Sierra. We need a bridge."

* * *

 **They made it lol! And now we are coming up to the space bridge battle pretty quick. I really hope to update this story soon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time! God bless!**


	8. Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 4)

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thank** **God that I am able to keep writing these stories. Sometimes I get stuck on some of them and would just pray that I figure out what to do. It works! :) I really enjoy writing these stories and I hope to keep going with this.**

 **Anyway, this is it, the last part of Darkness Rising part 4. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 8: Darkness Rising Part 4 (Part 4)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Soon as Stormracer and Sierra returned to base, they were immediately swarmed by the others, all relieved of their friends' safe return.

"Are you hurt?" Ratchet asked Stormracer, "what happened?"

"I'm okay," she assured him before noticing his arm in a sling, "what happened to your arm?"

"Don't change the subject," the medic said sternly.

"Storm, we are so sorry," Bulkhead apologized, "we thought you were still behind us."

" _We should have been more aware,_ " Bumblebee added.

"Its okay," Stormracer said, "you all had your humans plus Fowler to take care of. How is Fowler?"

"Oi!" Everyone turned their attention to the gurney where the human liaison was. His arm was sticking straight up as he pointed at the roof, "someone stop that flying monkey!" he then passed out again as his arm dropped back to his side.

"...Huh," Stormracer said, unsure if he was really okay or not.

The other humans rushed over to Sierra, making sure their friend was alright.

"Sierra," Jack said as they approached her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Stormracer," she said with a smile, "You should have seen what she did. We ended up hiding in a lab and she was able to make smoke bombs and sticky bombs to fight off the cons. It was so cool! She even got us away from Megatron!"

"You faced _Megatron?"_ Arcee asked.

"Yeah. He had us surrounded. But earlier, Storm made a formula that would blow up the lab after a certain amount of time. Just when we were about to become history, BOOM! We were able to make a break for it. Megatron caught up to us just as we were about to escape through the groundbridge. But before he could finish Stormracer off, she threw her last smoke bomb at him, covering him in smoke and giving us the chance to escape."

Bulkhead let out a laugh. "That's our Storm!" he said proudly as he gave her a pat on the back, making her stumble a little.

The teal femme chuckled as she regained her balance. "I can't take all the credit," she said, "Sierra saved my spark at the last minute. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

Sierra looked up at her guardian and smiled.

"Going after Bulkhead into battle was not the wisest decision for you to make, Stormracer," Optimus said to the assistant before giving her a smile, "but we are glad both you and Sierra are safe."

Stormracer smiled back before remembering something important. "Did Miko show you the equation?"

The Prime's smile disappeared as he nodded, "she did. We now know the decepticons are building a space bridge."

"They already did," the femme said, "and I think Megatron plans on using it very soon. Thankfully, we have some time. Apparently somebot destroyed the interstellar navigation system when we rescued Fowler."

"So _that's_ what that was," Bulkhead said with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders smugly. "Oops."

"Nice work, Bulkhead," Optimus told the green mech, "without it, the Decepticons won't be able to lock onto Cybertron."

"But what's on Cybertron that Megatron wants?" Stormracer asked.

"Remember our discussion earlier?" Ratchet asked her.

Thinking back on the conversation she, Optimus, and Ratchet had, her optics widened in horror. "Are you saying Megatron is going to send dark energon to Cybertron and..."

"Reanimate the dead," Optimus finished gravely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sierra said, looking up at the Prime, "are you talking about zombies?"

"Optimus and I encountered an army of the undead earlier today," Ratchet said, "but if Megatron sends the dark energon to Cybertron, we will be dealing with far more than we could imagine."

"Wait," Miko said with a frown, "you fought zombies... and I missed it?!"

"Miko, this isn't a game!" Jack snapped at her, "They could have gotten killed! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!"

"Uh, hello?" Miko argued, "we all almost got killed."

"Well, if this was just an average day with the autobots, then I don't want any part of it," Jack said, "not anymore."

"Jack," Optimus said to the older teen, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

In an instant, the groundbridge started up, making everyone look over to see Ratchet standing at the controls.

"No point in long goodbyes, here's the door," the medic said.

Jack started walking until he stopped and looked at Sierra and Raf. "You coming?"

Both Sierra and Raf looked at their friend then over at their guardians.

"I'll be okay, Jack," Raf said, looking back at the older boy.

Jack looked over at the red head. "Sierra?"

Looking back at Stormracer, she turned her attention back to him. "I'm staying here. We'll see you at school, Jack."

He looked surprised for a second. Realizing it's just him, he let out a sigh. "Sure thing," he said as he walked away.

Arcee blocked his path with her arms crossed.

"I know," he said as he walked past her, "you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," she replied as she watched him leave, a sad expression showing up on her face as he disappeared into the portal.

Ratchet walked over to his assistant once the portal closed. "Do you know where the space bridge is?"

The femme shook her helm. "No, I don't."

"We'll find it," Optimus said, "before the decepticons make their move."

Stormracer let out a vent as she looked at Sierra, "I'll take you back home."

"Come straight back to base after you drop her off," Ratchet told her.

Stormracer nodded and transformed. Soon as Sierra got in and buckled up, the teal car drove off towards the exit. They remained quiet as they exited the base and drove up to the road leading back to town.

"Hey, Storm?" Sierra said, breaking the silence, "can you drive me to Jack's place? I want to talk to him."

"Sure thing," the femme said.

Soon as they drove into Jasper, they headed straight to the Darby's house. Both saw Jack working on a bicycle in the garage as Stormracer pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey, Jack," Sierra said, stepping out of the car.

"S-Sierra," Jack stuttered, surprised to see her walking into his garage.

She looked at the bicycle and smirked. "Nice bike," she teased.

Jack looked at it and sighed, "It's not the best transportation, but it still gets me places," he says, fixing the wheel.

The red head looked at him, her smirk disappearing as she decided to speak her thoughts. "I think you should come back."

He stopped and looked at her. "Wh,what?"

"I mean, I think you got what it takes," she explained, "I saw how you protected Raf, and when you were willing to help save Miko. I see a leader in you."

Jack looked shocked for a moment. He never expected her to say something like that to him. However, he only looked away as he continued working. "I'm no leader," he said, "I've only been raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, my mom, my job."

"Jack, we've just discovered there's an alien war happening on our planet," the redhead continued, "how can you look away now?"

He dropped what he was doing and looked at her again. "Why do you want to be involved in it? You were almost killed today. Weren't you scared?"

"I was terrified," Sierra said, folding her arms, "but I saw what the bots are up against. And believe it or not... I want to help. And I know deep down you want to help them too."

Jack looked at her for a second before resuming what he was doing. "You're wasting your time, Sierra. I made up my mind."

Knowing she's unable to convince him, she let out a sigh and walked over to her guardian, hopping into the passenger seat. "Let's go, Storm."

The teal car pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

"At least you tried," Stormracer told her friend.

"Still," Sierra mumbled, leaning against the side of the door.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Sierra's place. Pulling up to the side, Stormracer wanted to ask Sierra a question before she stepped out. "Hey, Sierra?"

The girl looked at the radio. "Yeah?"

"What you said to Megatron back on the warship... did you mean it?"

The redhead smiled at her friend. "Every word."

Stormracer smiled in her alt mode. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for," Sierra said.

"I still can't believe you roasted Megatron."

"Yeah, don't ever let me do that again."

Both let out a laugh. It wasn't until they stopped that they both went quiet, remembering current events.

"You bots will be able to stop the decepticons, right?" Sierra asked her.

"You bet," the femme said, "one thing about Team Prime, we don't give up."

Sierra gave a smile before opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Storm."

Stormracer waited until Sierra walked into her house before driving off back to base, wondering how Team Prime will be able to stop Megatron. She let out a vent. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't stop Team Prime from trying.

 **(Inside Sierra's House)**

Sierra's mom walked from around the corner just as Sierra walked into the house. "Where have you been?" she asked her sternly, "you could have at least replied your te-"

She was cut off when Sierra rushed over and gave her a big hug. "Love you, mom," she told her, "and I promise I'll work hard in school."

Her mom was surprised by this as she hugged her back. "Is everything okay?" she asked her daughter.

Sierra smiled as she pulled away, "never better." She then let out a yawn, "I think I'll go to bed now. Love you."

"Love you too," her mother said as she watched her exit down the hall. She was still confused on what had just happened, but a small smile still spread across her face.

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Soon as Stormracer got back to base, Ratchet was at work on the monitor, looking for the space bridge.

Venting, the assistant walked over to him. "Are you mad?"

Without even looking at her, the medic kept working as he spoke. "Well, you just went after Bulkhead and entered enemy territory, endangering yourself in the process. What do you think?"

"I just wanted to help," she said.

He stopped to look at her with a frown on his face, "I know. But what you did was foolish. You are not a warrior like the others."

She knew he was concerned, and that he wasn't wrong. Still, she let out a vent and said, "but I am an autobot. And I will lay down my life for the team... and for humanity."

Ratchet looked at her for a while, his frown still there. Finally, he looked back at the monitor and went back to work. "Go and recharge. You had a long day."

She let out a vent as she turned around and headed for her hangar.

As she was leaving, Ratchet looked back at her, his frown disappearing as he let out a vent himself. He knew she wanted to help, but he was also worried about her safety.

Remembering the issue at hand, he turned his focus back to the monitor and continued searching.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 8 and the final part of episode 4! Hope you liked it. Next chapter is on episode 5, the last part of Darkness Rising, and then we get to move on to the rest of Season one. I'm still kinda debating if I should do a RID story after this one, since its a continuity of Prime. I have an idea in mind, but I want to think it through first before I decide. Would you guys like me to do an RID story after this one?**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I will update again soon. Until next time. God bless.**


	9. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back! This is the last chapter of Darkness Rising. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 9: Darkness Rising Part 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base - The next day)**

The very next day, everyone, excluding Arcee, was in the main area while Ratchet continued searching on the computer. The humans were also present as they stuck close to their guardians.

"Optimus," Ratchet finally said, all eyes/optics now turned to him, "I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space bridge. High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach," Optimus said.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko said, "but couldn't you just ground bridge there?"

"Uh, that's a big no no," Stormracer told her.

"The groundbridge has limited range," Ratchet explained, "stretched all the way into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars."

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus said as he looked at the groundbridge, "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

A horn honked from down the corridor, making everyone look to see Arcee returning... with Jack!

Soon as the motorcycle came to a stop, Jack hopped off and took off his helmet. "Hey," he said with a smile, "guess who's back."

Seeing her friend back, Sierra couldn't help but smile herself.

"Autobots," Optimus said, "prepare for departure."

Jack's smile disappeared as Arcee, now in robot mode, looked at her leader in confusion. "Where too?" she asked.

"The final frontier," Miko said, walking over to them.

"Space?" Jack asked, "I- I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't, really," Raf said as Bumblebee placed him on the ground.

Jack looked up at his guardian, "Be seeing you?"

Arcee gave him a smile before walking over to the ground bridge while Ratchet started it up.

"Be careful, Bee," Raf said to his friend.

 _"I will,"_ Bumblebee buzzed before making his way over to the ground bridge.

Miko looked up at her guardian. "I'm so jealous!" she said.

"Don't even think about following me," Bulkhead told her before joining the others.

"You got this, bots," Stormracer said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, looking at the Prime, "if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you."

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus told him. Bringing his battle mask forward, he then gave the order. "Autobots! Roll out!"

The medic, assistant, and humans watched as the four bots transformed and drove off through the groundbridge.

"Please don't snap, please don't snap," Stormracer prayed, hoping the vortex was strong enough.

The groundbridge then shut down, making everyone look at the computers.

"Did they make it?" Raf asked.

Sure enough, the bots' signatures popped up where they're suppose to be, making everyone cheer.

Ratchet opened the commlink channel so they could hear their teammates, "Optimus, can you read?" the medic asked.

 _"Loud and clear,"_ Optimus replied. _"We have arrived at the space bridge, but so have the decepticons."_

 _"So, Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"_ Arcee asked.

 _"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge... nothing gets in or out."_

While the others looked at the screen, Sierra looked over at Jack, standing right beside her. "Hey," she said to him, "welcome back."

He looked at her and smiled, "Heh, thanks," he said with a shy chuckle.

The six quietly waited on the other side of the line, waiting for the cons to make their move.

 _"Well, what are they waiting for?"_ Arcee asked, breaking the silence.

There was a slight pause until Optimus said, _"it appears their interstellar navigational system is still damaged."_

"But don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet said, "but Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"But if their navigational system is still broken, why are they at the space bridge?" Sierra asked.

 _"If Megatron went to the trouble to rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system,"_ Optimus said, _"a remote one."_

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on one of the smaller computers, bringing up an image onto the screen, "like the giant-sized array in Texas?"

"Zip buh buh buh buh!" Ratchet spouted, dismissing the boy's theory, "this is not child's play."

Optimus however thought differently. _"Good thinking, Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_

"You, Soldier!"

The six individuals looked over to see Agent Fowler sitting up on the gurney, still very much out of it, "you're out of uniform!" he said as he pointed, "put on some pants!" With that said, he flopped back down into unconsciousness.

"... That may be a challenge," Ratchet informed the Prime.

Raf turned around and started typing again. "I can't get past the array's firewalls," he said in frustration, "they're too thick."

"You actually think you could keep the decepticons out?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe," the young human said, "if I could get in."

"Uh, wait, wait, wait, Raf," Jack said, approaching his friend, "what if we could get you all the way in, like inside-the-building in?"

Raf's eyes widened in realization, "I could walk into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

 _"The risk is too great,"_ Optimus said, _"the decepticons will be there, perhaps even on sight."_

"Optimus," Jack said, "with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of four humans."

"Yeah," Miko agreed, "if we let the cons win, we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

"I'll even go with them," Stormracer said.

Ratchet gave her a stern look. "No you are not," he argued.

Stormracer looked at her boss, not wanting to back down. "The others are off world and you have to stay here. And if there are cons at the array, someone has to make sure these kids are safe."

"You don't even have a weapon."

"No, but I can get the humans out of there and call for a bridge ASAP."

"You will still be in danger."

"We'll _all_ be in danger if we don't stop Megatron," she argued before letting out a vent. "Ratchet, please, I can do this."

Ratchet wanted to keep arguing, but he knew she made a good point.

 _"Raf?"_ Optimus asked the young boy, " _do you want to do this?"_

Raf looked at the others before making his decision. "I want to give it a shot."

 _"Ratchet?"_ the prime asked.

Ratchet looked at his assistant, seeing the look of determination on her face.

"... Permission to let Stormracer accompany the humans," Ratchet asked, looking at the screen.

 _"Permission granted. Stormracer, if there's any sign of trouble, get the children and yourself out of there and back to base immediately."_

"Yes, Optimus," she said.

 _"Uh oh,"_ Bulkhead said over the commlink, _"here comes the welcoming committee."_ The sound of blasters being fired soon followed.

"Let's go," Stormracer said. She looked at Ratchet and gave him an assuring smile. "We'll be okay."

She and the four humans rushed to the ground bridge. Soon as it was fired up, the five took off into the vortex, leaving the medic behind with a very disoriented Fowler.

"Please be careful," Ratchet murmured worryingly.

* * *

 **(The array)**

Stormracer was the first to step out of the portal, looking around at her surroundings.

"So far so good," she said, seeing no sign of any decepticons.

She heard the sound of groans behind her, making her look to see the four humans looking very sick while the portal closed behind them.

"Whoa," she said, looking down at her friends, "You okay?"

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack groaned, holding his head.

"I don't feel so good," Sierra groaned.

"You were fine the last two times," her guardian said.

"Yeah, but I think I was too jumpy to even notice."

Soon as the humans recovered, the five took off towards the building.

"You four go inside," Stormracer said once they reached the building's doors, "I'll keep a lookout out here."

"Be careful," Sierra said as she and the others went inside.

Optics scanning around, Stormracer quietly walked around the area, peaking around every corner to make sure no one was around. She then contacted Sierra's phone.

"All good out here," she reported once the girl answered her phone, "How're you doing?"

 _"Raf's getting into the system now,"_ Sierra said, _"I'll put you on speaker."_

Stormracer kept moving while she listened in to what was happening.

 _"I'm in,"_ Raf said, _"and so are the decepticons."_

 _"What?"_ Jack asked, sounding very concerned.

 _"How can you tell?"_ Miko asked.

 _"Schematics,"_ Raf said, _"with the same alien math we saw on their ship. But this time, I can download it."_

"That could come in handy," Stormracer said as she kept her optics open. She heard the computer making beeping noises on the other end.

 _"It's gotta be the space bridge,"_ Miko said.

 _"The decepticons are syncing it to the dishes,"_ Raf said, _"but I can sync to them."_

 _"Will they know?"_ Jack asked.

 _"Even if the decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house."_

Stormracer looked over to see the dishes shifting upwards. "The dishes just moved," she said.

 _"They're locked onto Cybertron,"_ Raf reported, _"But not for long."_

Stormracer watched as the dishes shifted back down, away from the coordinates.

 _"Alright, Raf,"_ Sierra cheered.

The femme let out a happy laugh. "You're doing great Raf. Keep it up," she said as she walked over to the bigger part of the building. Just then, she heard a noise coming from inside, making her stop in her tracks.

"Hey, are you four in the bigger section of the building?" she asked.

" _No, we're in one of the smaller rooms,"_ Sierra said, " _Why?"_

"... Hang on a moment," the femme said.

Growing suspicious, the assistant activated her grappling claw and shot it up to the roof, latching it onto the side. Ever so quietly as she could, she reeled herself up to the top of the building. Once up there, she looked over to see a roof window... broken in the middle.

Quietly making her way over, she got down on her servos and knees and peaked through. Her optics widened in horror when she saw Soundwave there, operating the computer with his two tentacles.

"Scrap!" she murmured.

Soundwave's helm snapped up, making her worry if he heard her. She then watched as he turned around, sending one of his tentacles through the doors leading into the hallway. Her optics widened even more when she saw the security surveillance on his face screen... revealing the kids.

Immediately, she put her digit to her audio receptor, trying to warn the humans. "Get out of there, now!"

This got the decepticon's attention as he looked up and saw her. Before she could do anything, he used his other tentacle to quickly reach up and grab her. The femme let out a shriek as she got pulled in through the window, slamming down hard into the floor. Painfully groaning, she was unable to move as Soundwave continued to move his other tentacle into the other room.

* * *

Inside the room, the humans heard Stormracer's warning before hearing a crashing noise very close to them.

"Storm?!" Sierra exclaimed worryingly into the phone, "Storm, are you there?!"

"Something's wrong," Jack said," we have to-" he then saw something in the corner of his eye, making him look to see a robotic tentacle now in the room. "Ah!"

The tentacle lunged at them. Sierra, Jack, and Miko soon found themselves hanging onto it as it whipped them around in the air.

"I won't let them lock on again," Raf said as he continued to fight back on the computer.

The tentacle tossed the three humans off one by one against the wall before making its way towards the young boy. Knowing he had no choice, Raf quickly hopped onto the table to avoid the threat, taking out his flashdrive in the process. The tentacle went to strike again, making Raf leap away as it knocked everything off the table.

* * *

While Soundwave was busy dealing with the kids, Stormracer painfully tried getting up.

"Stop!" she pleaded, "please, they're just kids!"

Her pleas were ignored as she watched what was happening on his screen visor. Seeing the tentacle about to attack Raf, she immediately activated her grappling claw and fired, coiling it around Soundwave's tentacle. She gave it a good yank, trying to reel it away from the boy.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted as she pulled.

Soundwave brought his focus on her, using his other tentacle to attack.

She tried to dodge, but the tentacle latched onto her, giving her an electrical shock. Letting out a painful cry, she slumped to the ground into unconsciousness.

Removing the claw, Soundwave brought his attention back to the kids.

* * *

Back in the room, the four humans were able to find time to recover when the tentacle got yanked back all of a sudden. But it wasn't long until it came back towards them.

Miko grabbed an axe from behind her and charged. "Hiyah!" she shouted as she hit the tentacle with a clang!

The tentacle only swatted her back against the wall, making her drop the axe. The other humans checked to make sure she was okay as the tentacle then grabbed the axe and held it up in front of them.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh scrap," Sierra said fearfully.

But just when they were fearing the worse, the tentacle pulled away and exited the room, the axe still in its possession.

* * *

Bringing his tentacle back into the room, Soundwave locked the dishes back onto Cybertron before slamming the axe down into the hard wire. His job now done, he got up and made his way onto the roof.

The humans rushed through the door, just in time to see Soundwave about to take his leave. He turned around and looked back down at them. Miko immediately took out her phone and took a picture of him. He responded by taking a picture of them before transforming and flying off into the sky.

The kids heard a groan coming from the side, making them look to see Stormracer regaining consciousness.

"Storm," Sierra said, rushing over to her guardian, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her helm, "what about you four?"

"Shook," she said, "but alive."

"I don't get it," Miko said, "why did he leave?"

Raf walked over to a hard wire, now split in two. "He cut the hard wire," he said, "the dishes are locked onto Cybertron…. for good."

Stormracer and the others looked at the cable, upset over their failure.

"We need to head back to base," Stormracer said as she got back up, "now."

Once they made it through the portal back to base, Ratchet was standing there waiting for them.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, noticing his assistant was slightly limping as he went over to help her.

"Soundwave," Stormracer said as they walked back over to the computers, Ratchet having her sit down, "he was there. He cut the hard wire so we couldn't get the space bridge off course."

 _"Are you five alright?"_ Optimus asked, still on the commlink channel.

"Yeah," Jack said, "but that decepticon was not happy we were there." He looked at the screen with worry. "Did the cons send the dark energon through?"

The room went silent, answering his question.

"Sorry, Optimus," Raf apologized, feeling like he let him down, "we failed."

Stormracer vented. "and I'm sorry you kids had to deal with Soundwave," she apologized, "I was suppose to make sure you'd be safe. I failed big time."

 _"Raf, Stormracer, the important thing is that you all came back safe,"_ Optimus said, _"I am honored by your courage. All of you."_

This made the five feel a little bit better.

Stormracer looked over to see Agent fowler back on his feet, still not looking all to well.

 _"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?"_ Bulkhead asked.

Something then came up on the screen. "Optimus," Ratchet said, "I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature."

 _"Dark energon,"_ Optimus responded. _"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat," the medic said.

Raf pulled out his flash drive for Ratchet to see, "Um, would schematics help?"

Ratchet looked at the boy then back at the screen. "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"

 _"I am afraid so,"_ the Prime told him.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

 _"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead... while I make my stand."_

Raf immediately plugged in the flash drive, getting the schematics up on the screen.

"These things are getting closer," Agent Fowler said, looking at the purple mass on the big screen, "that's bad, right?"

 _"Ratchet,"_ Arcee said over the commlink, _"We're in position."_

Looking at the schematics, Ratchet begun instructing her. "Arcee, pay close attention..."

While he was instructing Arcee, Stormracer looked back over at the bigger screen, seeing the large mass of dark energon getting nearer. She felt sick just by looking at it.

 _Please let this work,_ she prayed.

She turned her attention back to the schematics as Ratchet continued.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump," the medic instructed, "There should be a valve."

 _"I see it,_ " the blue femme said.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current."

They heard the blue autobot grunting on the other end as she turned the valve. It wasn't long until she reported, _"current reversed."_

"Yes!" Agent Fowler cheered, "right?"

"I'll ready the groundbridge," Ratchet said as he made his over to the ground bridge controls.

Stormracer looked at the big screen, watching the purple mass about to pass through the space bridge. She shuddered to think what the others were seeing.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "the groundbridge is ready and waiting."

 _"Autobots, jump!"_ Optimus ordered.

Stormracer limped back over to the others as they waited for their comrades to return. They waited for a long while, making them worry.

Raf looked at Ratchet. "Do you think they're-?"

Ratchet looked at the screen installed in his arm. "Four life signals," he said, then grimly added, "one very faint."

It wasn't long until Optimus came through, battle damage all over his armour. The next to enter was Bulkhead with an upset expression on his face.

"Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed happily as she rushed over to her guardian. Th green mech knelt down on one knee and brought his servo forward, allowing the 15 year old to hug it.

Soon Bumblebee rushed through and stopped... holding an injured Arcee in his arms as the groundbridge closed behind them.

"Arcee," Stormracer murmured, her spark feeling sick with worry.

Jack hurried over to them. He sadly looked at his guardian as she remained still. The other humans walked over to the older boy, Sierra placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We lost one this week," Ratchet said, looking at Arcee, "by the AllSpark, don't let it be two."

Jack made his way over and placed his hand on Arcee's much bigger servo. Just then, she opened her optics, seeing her human friend there.

"Arcee," Jack said, happy his guardian was okay.

"Jack. really?" she said weakly with a smirk, "there are other motorcycles in the world."

He smiled at her. "But you're my first."

Everyone else smiled to see Arcee still online.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "And Megatron?" he asked.

"Not even he could have survived ground zero," the Prime said.

"Prime!"

Optimus looked behind, seeing Agent Fowler standing in front of the elevator door.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for the save," he said as the door opened, "I owe you one." He walked into the elevator, looking back at the prime. "We all do." The door then shut as the human liaison ascending up to the roof.

"So... does this mean he won't be so hard on us anymore?" Stormracer asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Bulkhead said with a smirk.

Bumblebee set Arcee back on her pedes, allowing her to stand up as she smiled down at the kids.

Realizing something, Miko made her way over to Optimus. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" she asked.

Optimus looked at the kids while everyone else looked at him, wondering what he would say.

* * *

 **(Five days later)**

The dismissal bell was minutes away from ringing as Stormracer, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead waited outside the school for their human friends. Stormracer fidgeted with anticipation.

"Calm down, Storm," Bulkhead told her. "I'm sure Sierra aced her science test. You did help her study after all."

"I know, but I'm so excited," she said, "she studied really hard for it. Come on bell, ring."

It wasn't long until the bell finally rung. The bots watched as students poured out through the doors while they waited. Finally, their human allies appeared and rushed over to their guardians.

"So, how did it go?" Stormracer asked Sierra once the red head approached her.

"Okay, I guess," Sierra said in a gloomy tone, "it wasn't great."

The teal femme's spark sank. "Oh no. And you worked so har-"

She was interrupted by Sierra's laughing

"Kidding!" the red head said as she held up her graded test sheet with a big 'A' on it , "I aced it!"

Stormracer immediately lit up with excitement. "Yes! Woohoo!" Remembering she's still a robot in disguise, she brought her voice back down. "Oops, hehe," she laughed sheepishly before saying to her friend, "I knew you could do it."

"That's because I had the best study buddy," the girl said with a smile.

"Come on," Miko said as she hopped inside of Bulkhead, "lets head out already."

"You all go on ahead back to base without us," Stormracer said with a big smile, "If you need us, Sierra and I will be doing victory donuts in the desert."

Sierra laughed as she hopped in. Pulling out of the parking lot, both the femme and human girl let out a 'woooohoooo!" as they drove off down the street.

"Nice to see those two found some common ground," Arcee said.

"You know, I got a B+ on _my_ exam," Jack said as he got on the motorcycle, "maybe we could-"

"Nope."

The older human let out sad sigh as he put his helmet on. "can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

 **(Later that day - Autobot Base)**

After dropping Sierra back home, Stormracer returned to base, planning to spend the rest of the night watching funny cat videos Sierra suggested to her. But as she entered the main hangar and transformed, Ratchet was there waiting for her.

"Stormracer," he said, gaining her attention, "I need a word with you."

Wondering if something was wrong, she walked over to her boss with a look of concern. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"May we speak somewhere privately?"

Looking over to see the others talking off to the side, she nodded and followed him down the hall and into one of the larger hangars.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Current events, that's what's up," he said.

She looked at him questionably. "Can you be a bit more specific?"

He let out a vent. "Even though Megatron is no more, the decepticons are still a problem, meaning certain precautions must be taken."

"...What do you mean?"

"Even though you spend most of your time here assisting me, I know there will be times that won't be the case." He looked at the ground a moment, not wanting to say the next bit. "And..." he said, looking back up at her. "there may be moments where your assistance may be required outside of base."

She was surprised at what he said. "Really? I mean, you're okay with this? Cause, last time I tried to help, I didn't do so well."

"That's because you weren't fully prepared." He paused for a moment. "I should have done this a long time ago, though I had hoped there wouldn't be a need."

"For what?" she asked.

The medic walked over to a box off to the side, pulling something out of it. "You will need more than just a grappling claw to defend yourself."

Walking back over, he handed the item to his assistant. She was shocked at what she was holding.

"Your EMP generator?" she said as she held the small generator in her servos, "but... I thought it was damaged."

"It was," he said, "After my fight with Lockdown, I couldn't get it fully fixed. I ended up putting it in storage, figuring I could use it for spare parts in the future. It wasn't until after the space bridge battle that I pulled it out and started tinkering on it again. It can't get higher than thirty percent, but, it can give off a pulse that can cause a bot to become dizzy and disoriented for a short while." He looked at her, releasing a vent. "I want you to have it, just so I know you have something to defend yourself with. I figured you would prefer it over a blaster."

She looked at the generator then back at Ratchet. "But, you said this should never be used as a weapon."

"That was when it was fully functional," he said, "and since I now can't use it for medical use, it's now a tool for self defense. If a decepticon were to come at you, aim it at their helm. They'll be out of focus long enough for you to get away."

She looked at the generator again then back at Ratchet. "I... I promise to use it responsibly."

"I know you will," Ratchet said, "now if you don't mind, I want to install it as soon as possible."

They walked back into the main area where Ratchet could install the generator into her arm. As she laid on the medical berth, waiting to be put in stasis, she recollected everything that had happened so far. They lost a friend, but gained four new ones. Megatron returned, only to be defeated. She faced decepticons, and managed to survive. they destroyed a way to return to Cybertron, but managed to save their new home.

She let out a vent. Ratchet was right. Even without Megatron, the decepticons were still a threat to Earth. Meaning, when the time called for it, she would do her part to help her team.

This was her last thought before slipping into stasis.

* * *

 **And that was the last part of Darkness Rising. And as you can tell, Stormracer will be involved in most of the action. I initially had something else planned out for her at the end, but decided against it due to certain limits of the show. So I decided to take an idea given to me by one of you and gave her an EMP generator. And I know, some of you are probably thinking, why did write it so its broken? Why not have it so she could put a bot into complete stasis? Here's the reason. If I did that, then she would be able to take out pretty much anyone at anytime, and lets be honest, that doesn't give us much of a story if the villains get taken down just like that. But even though it doesn't work at its fullest, it will still be enough to help Stormracer out, despite its limitation.**

 **Hopefully I will update the next chapter soon, which will be Masters and Students. Until next time! God bless!**


	10. Masters and Students

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I am soooo sorry for the long wait!** **T** **hank you for the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying this.**

 **We are finally moving into Season one. Yay! Not a lot happening action wise with this chapter, but I hope you still like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 10: Masters and Students**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

"Storm, are you paying attention?"

Stormracer snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down at Sierra who was frowning at her. She was too busy thinking about past events that she almost forgot she was suppose to be helping Sierra with her science project.

"Sorry," she apologized as she looked at the small laptop beside her, having to bend down to get a good look at the screen. "Okay, uh... next step; insert one nail and one short piece of copper wire into each potato. The nail should be one inch in at the ends. Once it's secured, press the copper wire into the other ends, far away from the nail as much as possible. Make sure the wire and nail don't touch inside."

Sierra did just that. "I hope this works," she said, "I need at least a B to raise my grade, otherwise I won't be able to cheerlead at the game Friday."

"You'll do great," Stormracer assured her, "you'll be at that game waving your... uh..." she gestured with her arms as if she was cheering, "poofy thingies."

Sierra laughed. "You mean pom poms."

"Yeah, pom poms," the femme said before chuckling, "Pom poms. That's kinda fun to say. Pom poms, pom poms, pom poms."

"Okay, okay, can we please get back to my project?" the teenager asked.

"Oh right!" the femme said sheepishly before looking back at the laptop. "Okay... now, use the alligator clips to connect the potatoes with the clock. In doing so, you will allow an electrical current to pass through from the potatoes to the clock." Giving her the instructions on how to connect the clips, the autobot watched as Sierra finished up her project. It wasn't until she connected the third clip that the small digital clock made a beeping noise, making them look to see it working.

"Cool!" the femme said.

"Yes!" Sierra cheered, "now all I have to do is make a diagram poster then I'm all set."

Stormracer glanced at the laptop again. "You should probably remove the last clip for now. It says here the current won't last long. Save it for the science fair tomorrow."

"Good call," the red head said as she disconnected the clip. "Hey, did you get the hang of that EMP generator yet?"

Stormracer rubbed her arm. It had only been a couple of days since Ratchet installed the EMP generator into her. Since then, the medic had been teaching her on how to use it. "Getting there," she said, "still feels kind of wierd."

Boom!

Both the femme and girl flinched as an explosion occurred, making them look to see smoke not too far away from them.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet shouted, "We're under attack!"

Ratchet and Optimus rushed over just as the smoke died down, revealing Bumblebee and Raf with a paper mache volcano.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf assured as he coughed from the smoke, "it's my volcano." He then watched as his science project melted in place, "Or was."

Stormracer saw the look on Ratchet's face as he looked over to see Miko making a mess with the paint she is using for her solar system model as Bulkhead held it up for her.

 _Uh oh,_ she thought.

"What is going on here?" Ratchet asked with a frown.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack said, standing next to a motorcycle.

Arcee, who was helping him, held up a motorcycle part. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys," she suggested.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee," the older boy said to her, "shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

Arcee gave him a look. "You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?"

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet said, "You're... making a mess."

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade," Raf said.

"Yeah," Miko added, "if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh?" Ratchet said, interrupting her, "and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack guessed.

"Precisely!" Ratchet said, "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"I will be... someday," Stormracer reminded him, "and just from helping Sierra with her schoolwork, I'm learning a lot about Earth's science. I mean, look at her project. Two potatoes given the right kind of chemical reaction to create an electrical charge to power up a clock. Earth vegitation! How cool is that?!"

Ratchet just let out a frustrated vent. "Stormracer, please..."

"The autobots are the children's guardians, Ratchet," Optimus said to his friend, "would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron," the medic gruffly said before walking away.

Stormracer watched him walk over to the computer as she let out a vent.

"What was that all about?" Sierra asked her.

"He's homesick," she said, "he still finds it hard adjusting here."

"But, you bots have been on Earth for years now."

"Even so, Cybertron was our home," she said, "whether we're autobots or decepticons, it was home for all of us."

"Do you miss Cybertron?"

"Of course I do," the femme said, "But that doesn't mean I don't love it here on Earth. I guess you could say this planet is a second home to Team Prime."

She heard a grumble not too far away.

"Well, maybe not all of Team Prime," she said, looking over at the medic.

While the two worked on Sierra's diagram poster, the computer started beeping, gaining everyone's attention.

"Exposed energon," Ratchet reported, already at the computer, "and it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it," Bulkhead said, "guess who must be."

"Decepticons," Arcee said.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Optimus told her before looking at the other bots, "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf who was making a new volcano mold. "Science fair is a big part of their grade," he said, "perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

Stormracer's helm snapped up in alarm. "Oh no!" she murmured.

"Very well," Optimus said, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Soon as Optimus and Bumblebee departed, Ratchet already went over to Raf's project.

"Step aside and let me take a look at this," he told the young human.

Stormracer, not wanting to stay a second longer, looked at Sierra and whispered, "pack up everything, now!"

"What?" Sierra asked in confusion, "why?"

"Shhh!" her guardian shushed, "just casually gather everything and lets get out of here before things get out of control."

"Out of contr- what are you talking about?" her friend asked quietly as they gathered everything.

"Look, I've been working with Ratchet for a long time. When he says he's going to 'advise,' it means he's about to take over. So let's get out of here while we still have a chance. You said you had to pick up some extra stuff for your poster right?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect!"

Once everything was gathered, Stormracer stood up and cleared her throat. "Uh, Sierra and I have to head to town. We, uh, won't be back for a while. So... we'll just be going now, hehe." She kept faking a laugh as she walked over towards the others. Dropping her fake smile, she leaned close towards the humans. "He's about to take full control!" she quietly warned them, "Grab your projects and run while you still have a chance!" She looked back at Sierra, her fake smile back on. "Alright, lets get going!" she said before transforming.

Once Sierra got into the teal car with her project, Stormracer took off like a shot, leaving behind a cloud of exhaust, tire marks, and three very confused humans.

Stormracer didn't slow down until she was sure she was far away enough. She let out a vent of relief. "Phew! That was close."

"Okay, but where are we going to finish my project now?" Sierra asked.

Stormracer thought for a moment before remembering a spot. "I think I might know a place. Let's get those supplies you need first then we can head there."

After they got the remaining items from the store, the two headed to a nice quiet area near the outskirts of town. Once there, Stormracer pulled into a spot with an empty picnic table in front of her. "Here." she said.

The teenager hopped out and smiled. "Nice," she said as she went over to the table and set everything up.

Stormracer remained in vehicle mode while the red head worked on her poster. Thankfully there were no other humans around so the two could talk without getting unwanted attention.

"Hey Storm?" Sierra asked as she worked, "What was Cybertron like?"

"It was large and made of metal. Metal plains, metal cities with many metal towers, metal mountains-"

"I get it, a lot of things were metal," Sierra said with a chuckle.

Stormracer laughed. "Like I said before, it was home. There were things to see, places to visit."

"What was your favorite place?"

Stormracer thought for a moment. "Crystal City. I'd only been there a few times. It was so beautiful and very elegant looking. It was actually the home of Cybertron's scientific elite."

"Why am I not surprised," the girl smirked.

"Ha, ha," the femme said, "there was also a nice store there that sold the best energon goodies."

"Energon goodies?"

"It's our version of candy," the femme explained with a laugh, "I like it waaaay too much. I would always buy a bunch to share with my friends back at the academy."

"A robot with a sweet tooth," Sierra laughed, "Nice. What other places were on Cybertron?"

"Well, there was Iacon, Kaon, Polyhex, oh, and the Sea of Rust. Not the best place to be during a rust storm."

"What's a rust storm?"

"Pretty much a storm that consists of rust," the femme said, "it's actually because of one I got my name."

"Really?" Sierra asked, now curious, "what happened?"

"My class was out on a field trip near the Sea of Rust. We were in the middle of studying its molecular flux when we got word that the rust storm from within was getting bigger and heading towards our location. We immediately left the area, but I realized I left my data pad behind. I rushed back to get it just as the storm was approaching. Once I found my data pad, I took off like a shot with the storm close behind me. I managed to get away in time before I got caught in it. The others saw what I did and started calling me Stormracer. It stuck ever since."

"Wow!" Sierra said, finishing up her poster, "now that's cool story."

Stormracer chuckled. "Thanks."

The teenager then glued on the last remaining detail onto her poster.

"And... finished!" Sierra said, holding it up for Stormracer to see.

"Hey, that looks great!" the femme complimented, "I love how you added sparkles to it."

"Thanks," Sierra said as she started packing everything up, "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 **(Ten minutes later)**

"Let's see, where is it?" Ratchet murmured as he worked on what was suppose to be Raf's project... only for it to be very cybertronian looking.

"Um... what is it?" the young human asked, looking at the large melded structure in front of him.

"You'll find out," the medic told him.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked, going to touch it.

"Eh, yeah yeah yeah. Don't touch!" the medic argued, "just watch and learn."

He continued welding as the others watched him, concerned by his controlling behavior.

"So," Bulkhead said, "we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko finish their-"

"Without my supervision?!" Ratchet asked before getting up, looking at the two bots, "you want them to be right, don't you?"

Bulkhead and Arcee glanced at one another then back at the medic.

"Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet said with a very enthusiastic gleam in his optics.

Stormracer and Sierra, who had just drove in a moment ago, stayed right in front of the corridor exit as they stared at what was happening, both looking somewhat terrified.

"... I wanna go driving! You wanna go driving?! Let's go driving!" Stormracer rapidly suggested to Sierra as she turned around and quickly drove back down the corridor, leaving the others to deal with Ratchet.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Stormracer stood by Ratchet and Optimus while they waited for Bumblebee's repairs to finish.

"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies," Optimus said to his scout, "but, you performed admirably."

 _"Thanks, Optimus,"_ the scout buzzed as he stepped out of the machine.

"The con you faced yesterday, who was he?" Stormracer asked the prime.

"His name was Skyquake," Optimus told her, "he was one of Megatron's most loyal soldiers, and one of the few decepticons who valued honor."

"Seriously?" Stormracer asked in surprise, "but why would a bot with honor be a decepticon?"

"Because of his strong belief in Megatron," Optimus said, "I had hoped he would stray from Megatron's path, but his loyalty was too great. Had it not, Skyquake would still be here today."

Stormracer felt sad after hearing that, thinking Skyquake didn't sound like a bad bot at all. Just misguided.

The four bots then heard the sound of engines heading towards them.

"Aha-ha-ha!" Ratchet laughed happily, "there you are."

Everyone approached the returning group as the kids got off/out of the vehicles.

"Well?" the medic asked eagerly, "how were my- uh, _our_ projects received?"

"Well..." Raf started.

"We failed," Jack said, not looking happy.

"Big time," Miko added.

Ratchet's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Well, on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors," he said angrily before walking away mumbling, "absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them."

Sierra looked at the other humans. "Well, they could have been worse," she said, trying to cheer them up.

Jack frowned. "Easy for you to say. You got a B+ on _your_ project."

"Really?!" Stormracer said happily. The other humans gave her a look, making her change her mood. "I mean, sorry about your projects guys."

Bumblebee let out a few bleeps.

"Indeed Bumblebee," Optimus agreed, "Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

* * *

 **(Later)**

Later that day while Ratchet worked, Stormracer walked over to him. "Hey Ratchet," she said with a smile.

He grumbled a little as he kept working, still upset.

The femme let out a vent. "I want you to have something."

Unwrapping something in her servo, she placed it down on the counter beside him, making him stop to see what it is.

"It's my last energon goody," she said.

Surprised, the medic looked at the cybertronian candy before looking at her. "You still have one left?"

"I was saving it," she said, "I know you've been homesick lately so I thought you might want it."

He looked at the energon goody before taking it, his expression softening a little.

"Thank you," he said before letting out a sad vent, "Cybertron has been on my mind lately. It was our home after all. It just feels like everyone has forgotten about it."

Stormracer looked at him sympathetically. "Ratchet, just because we found a home here on Earth, doesn't mean we will forget about Cybertron," she assured him, "It will always be a part of us. And as long as we hold onto our memories, Cybertron will live on."

The medic looked at her and smiled. Splitting the energon goody in half, he offered her a piece. She smiled back as she accepted it.

"To memories," he said, holding up his half.

"To memories," she said, holding up hers before taking a bite.

Both savored the taste, enjoying every second of it while sharing their favorite memories together.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 10! I hope I got my facts right. I had to look up some things online while writing this lol. Also I want to apologize for my vocabulary. I am terrible at it, so if I typed in a wrong word, I apologize. Sometimes I think it's correct until I look it up later and go, oops lol.**

 **Next chapter, Stormracer and the others will face scraplets. Dun dun daaaa! Hopefully I update again soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	11. Scrapheap

**And I'm back! Yay! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 11: Scrapheap**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

 _"Alright, Stormracer,"_ Ratchet's voice said over the commlink, _"open the ground bridge."_

Stormracer activated the ground bridge and watched Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus bring in a large round pod coated in ice.

"Where should we put it?" Bulkhead asked.

"In a giant freezer?" Stormracer suggested jokingly.

"Very humorous, Stormracer," Optimus said.

"Let's put it in one of the empty hangars down the hall," Ratchet said.

Once they dealt with that, Ratchet immediately had Bulkhead and Bumblebee in the med area, making sure they were okay from being out in sub-zero temperatures for so long.

"I told you Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead said in annoyance, removing the tubes off of him as he got up.

"The only way to be certain you are fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure," the medic said, making him sit back down, "You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage."

"We're doing this because we care, Bulkhead," Stormracer said.

Bulkhead frowned at her. "Couldn't you care a little less?"

"Nope, not happening," she said with a grin.

The green bot let out a groan.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, walking over, "have you learned anything more about our Arctic find?"

"The pod can't be opened while its frozen solid," the medic told him, "once it thaws, then we will see what is inside."

* * *

Soon as they were free, Stomracer and the others, minus Arcee, left to pick up the kids. It wasn't long until they drove back into the main area, just as Optimus and Arcee were about to leave for the Arctic.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked as she hopped out of Bulkhead.

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Miko said, "we have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

Ratchet only frowned at that.

Soon as Sierra hopped out of the teal car, she saw Optimus and Arcee in front of the active ground bridge. "Hey, where's Optimus and Arcee going?" she asked her guardian.

"To the Arctic," Stormracer said after she transformed into robot mode, kneeling down in front of her friend.

"Oh! That's... cold," the girl said with a slight chill.

"Yep. It's even cold for us bots. If we were to stay out in sub-zero temperatures for too long... well, its bad. But Optimus and Arcee will only be out there for a short time, so they'll be okay." Deciding to change the subject, the femme clapped her servos together. "So, what do you want to do? Go driving? Watch funny cat videos?"

"Don't you have to work today?" Sierra asked.

"Not at the moment. As long as nothing happens, I'm free for the next little bit."

"Well in that case, why don't we-"

Just then the groundbridge controls sparked, gaining their attention as smoke emerged.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Hold that thought," Stormracer told Sierra as she got up and rushed over to Ratchet. "What happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know," the medic said.

"Did Optimus and Arcee make it through okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but we have to get the ground bridge operational again if we are to get them back to base safely. I'm going to need Bumblebee and Bulkhead to do heavy lifting for me. I need you to run and grab my tool kit."

"On it!" she said before rushing off down the hall. Soon as she got to the storage area, she saw the tool kit sitting off on the side.

"Gotcha," she said as she went over to grab it. Just then the power went out for a second, making the lights flicker as she stopped in her tracks.

"Okaaay," she said, looking up at the lights, "that's weird."

She grabbed the kit and went to leave, only to hear something scurrying across the floor.

"Huh?" she said as she looked around the room. "What was that?"

The power went off and on again. She started feeling a little bit scared as the lights flickered.

"Okay, nothing to be scared of," she nervously said to herself, backing away, "just a slight power malfunction. Just gotta get this kit to Ratchet and-"

She heard a clinking sound right beside her, making her look down. Just then a small cute metal creature came into view, blinking its big purple optics at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she dropped the kit and frantically ran out of the room, "Scraplet! Scraplet!" she yelled as she ran into the main hangar, "guys, there's a scraplet in the- Aaah!" she screamed again as she skidded to a halt, seeing one recharging in Raf's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?!" Sierra asked her.

"K-keep it away!" Stormracer shrieked, backing away from them. She looked up, seeing the others staying clear away from it as well with Bulkhead and Bumblebee having their weapons out.

"Why?" Raf asked, "what is it?"

"Scraplet," Ratchet said, "the most dangerous vermin to ever walk across the face of Cybertron."

The kids looked at the bots questionably before looking at the cute sleeping creature.

" _This?"_ Jack asked, "are you kidding me?"

"Just get rid of it before it eats us!" Stormracer exclaimed.

Sierra gave her friend a look. "Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"No I'm not!"

"Come on," Miko said, looking at the other bots, "you're giant robots. Scrappy here is... teeny."

"You don't know the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf said, just as the small creature woke up.

Soon as the scraplet saw the bots it revealed its whirling sharp teeth, chomping the air as it hopped out of the younger boy's arm and towards the mechs. Bumblebee and Bulkhead immediately tried shooting it, only for it to dodge their attacks. It leaped and latched onto Bumblebee's leg, eating away at his armor. The scout fearfully fell back, trying to get it off of him. He was able to swat it away, making it land back on the floor.

The scraplet went for the attack again... only for Raf to kill it with a crowbar. He kept hitting it until Jack finally grabbed the crowbar, stopping him.

"Easy there, Killer," Jack told him.

Raf let out a sigh before rushing over to Bumblebee. Ratchet was already checking to make sure the scout was alright.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Raf apologized.

 _"It's okay, Raf,"_ Bumblebee said, " _you didn't know."_

The young boy looked up at the medic. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet told him, "he'll live."

"Now do you believe us?" Bulkhead said to the kids, "all scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal."

"Well, bug squashed," Jack said, "game over, right?"

"Yeah, it was just one," Sierra said.

"Sierra, there's no such thing as just one scraplet," Stormracer told her.

"And I fear I may know how they got in here," Ratchet said gravely.

* * *

Everyone made their way into the hangar where the pod was being held, seeing it thawed with a big hole in it.

"It's a trap," Ratchet said, "a scraplet trap."

"Uh, an empty scraplet trap," Bulkhead said nervously.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago," the medic said, "only to wind up in the Arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack said.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko said.

"And _we're_ on the menu," Stormracer said with a shiver.

"So, how many are we talking about?" Rafael asked.

"Thousands," Ratchet said, "and the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well underway. We have to contact Optimus and tell him the situation."

The group then headed back to the main area, Ratchet immediately trying to contact the Prime.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation," the medic said, only to get no response as the computer glitched, "the scraplets have gotten into the comm-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead fearfully suggested.

 _"I second that!"_ Bumblebee agreed.

"We can't," Stormracer said, "if we leave, then Optimus and Arcee will be stuck in the Arctic."

"Stormracer is correct," Ratchet told them, "if we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"They will?" Jack asked worryingly.

Miko frowned as she marched over to her guardian. "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot," the green bot told her, "I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first- fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, til there's nothing left, and I mean nothing. Not even your optics."

After hearing Bulkhead's description, Stormracer groaned as she pinched her brow. "Great," she said, "now I'm seeing it in my helm. There goes a week of recharge."

"You have to let us help," Jack said, looking at Ratchet.

"We're not made of metal," Rafael said.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us," Miko said.

"And you really don't have any other choice," Sierra said.

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," he told them, "but, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay, good," Jack said, "so we pair off. One bot, one human. Sierra and I will watch yours and Stormracer's back while you repair the ground bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko said.

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead fearfully shudder. Soon as the kids armed themselves with pipes and tools, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf made their way down the hall.

The medic looked at his assistant. "Let's get to work."

"Got it," she said before realizing something, "Oh scrap!"

"What?" he asked.

"Your tool kit," she said, putting her servo on her helm, "its still in the storage room. I dropped it when I saw the scraplet."

Ratchet let out a vent. "Alright, I'll go get it."

"No, no, I will," Stormracer said, "you know how the ground bridge works better than I do. It's best that I go."

"I'll protect her, Ratchet," Sierra told him.

Ratchet wanted to argue, but knew they were running out of time. "Hurry and be careful," he told his assistant, "I'll see what I can do until you get back."

Nodding, both the femme and girl rushed out of the room and down the hall.

Keeping a close eye/optic out, the two made their way to the storage room. Once they were at the door, Stormracer activated her EMP generator and let out a nervous vent.

"Maybe I should go in first," Sierra suggested to her.

"Yeah, good idea," the femme said nervously, stepping off to the side before opening the door for the human.

Sierra held up her pipe and made her way in, scanning the room for any sign of scraplets. "Clear," she said.

Sticking her helm in through the doorway, Stormracer made her way in, still scanning the room. Letting out a vent of relief, the femme looked down and saw Ratchet's tool kit still on the floor. Quickly putting the tools back into the kit, she picked it up and gave Sierra a thumbs up. Just then they heard scurrying coming from the vents. Stormracer began trembling as Sierra readied herself.

"Just stay close, Storm," the human told her friend.

Stormracer couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle as they made their way towards the exit, "you know, its funny. Not that long ago, _I_ was _your_ body guard."

"Let's just get that kit to Ratchet," Sierra said.

The two made it into the hall. But before they could rush back to the main area, they saw a small group of scraplets in their path, eating away at a large pipe along the wall.

"Oh no," Stormracer whimpered, having her EMP generator ready.

Sierra gripped her pipe. "Maybe we can quietly walk right by them."

Stormracer gave her a terrified look before looking back at the scraplets, making her shiver. Ever so quietly, the two slowly made their way by the scraplets as they continued feasting, staying close against the other side of the hall as much as possible. The scraplets didn't even notice as they walked by. But just when the two thought they were okay, Stormracer's pede hit a chewed up piece of metal. The scraplets stopped and looked up, seeing the cybertronian fearfully looking back at them. Teeth out, they went for the attack.

Stormracer tried using her EMP on the vermin, only for them to dodge. She fell back as they jumped onto her, making her scream as she tried getting them off. Sierra immediately started hitting the scraplets with her pipe as they began eating her friend's armor. After a struggle, Sierra managed to get them all, allowing the femme to sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asked her friend worryingly.

Stormracer shivered as she got back up. "yeah, though I think I just lost another week of recharge."

Grabbing the kit, the two rushed back to the main area.

"Got it!" Stormracer said, rushing the kit over to the medic.

Seeing the bite marks all over her, Ratchet's optics widened. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah," she said, "let's just get the ground bridge fixed."

Both immediately went to work while Jack and Sierra kept guard.

After a while, Jack asked the two bots, "how's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet said in frustration, even hitting the floor with his fist.

"We'll figure it out," Stormracer said, "I just hope Bumblebee and Bulkhead are okay."

Just then they heard scurrying, making everyone look up to see scraplets making their way into the room.

"Uh oh," Sierra said worryingly.

Seeing the two bots, the scraplets bared their teeth and flew towards them.

"They fly?!" Jack exclaimed, "you never said they could fly!"

Stormracer tried using her EMP generator on them, but there were too many as they reached the two bots and latched onto their armor. Both the medic and assistant fell to the ground, flailing and yelling as the scraplets feasted on them.

"No!" Sierra exclaimed as she used her pipe to hit the scraplets off her guardian.

Jack tried helping Ratchet, using his pipe to get them off of the medic.

"Jack!" Ratchet shouted, pointing off to the side, "the fire extinguisher!"

Looking over to see the fire extinguisher, Jack grabbed it and rushed over towards Ratchet, using it on the scraplets. The scraplets soon froze up and fell off the medic. Jack then used it on Stormracer, making the scraplets fall off of her.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came back with the kids, both bots having bite marks all over them.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said, "We're leaking energon like- whoa!"

Jack and Sierra looked up, seeing more scraplets above them. Soon as the scraplets saw the other two bots, they attacked. All four bots were down on the ground, covered in scraplets as they screamed and flailed, trying to get them off. The humans immediately tried saving their friends, attacking the scraplets with everything they had.

Finally after a long while, all the scraplets in the room were offlined. The four bots groaned weakly, resting off to the side while the humans made sure all the scraplets were dead.

"Did we get them all?" Sierra asked as they made their way over to the bots.

They heard a noise echoing through the base.

"Hardly," Ratchet said, "these were just scouts."

"You have got to be kidding," Stormracer moaned.

 _"We're so scrap!"_ Bumblebee bleeped, flopping back.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead weakly asked.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home," Ratchet said, "we must get the ground bridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth," Raf said.

"Why not back to the Artic?" Jack suggested, "we already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko said, "one stop shopping."

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact," the medic said, "so think Ratchet. Think! If the groundbridge is still down, then there must be a breach in the energon fuel line."

 _"Great,"_ Bumblebee bleeped before falling back again, _"just one problem."_

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it," Bulkhead said.

"Where can we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Sierra asked.

The bots glanced at one another, agreeing sending the kids is the best option. Soon as Ratchet told the humans where and what to do, they quickly headed for the fuel line. While the bots waited, Stormracer looked at the mess around them.

"Hey," she said weakly with a light laugh, "maybe we should clean up the place before Optimus gets back."

She only got frowns from the three, making her smirk disappear.

"Too soon?" she asked.

"Too soon," the three mechs said in unison.

They remained quiet for a while until Bulkhead broke the silence.

"So, if we get- _when_ we get the groundbridge open, do we send the creepy crawlies out or our bots in?" he asked.

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet told him, "if we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait."

"Where are we going to get bait?!" the green bot exclaimed, "the scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!"

Hearing a sound, Stormracer hushed the others. "Shhh, listen."

They heard the sound getting louder and louder. Just then the scraplets bursted out from the vents, flying around up in the air.

The bots quickly ducked down as they fearfully looked up at the swarm above them, seeing some of the scraplets already starting to eat parts of the room.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack shouted as he and the other kids ran into the room.

"Fire it up!" Miko yelled.

Still very weak, Ratchet got up and grabbed the lever on the console. "Ground bridge... activated." Pushing down on the lever, the medic fell to the floor.

Bulkhead looked around as a metal beam fell from the roof, making him look over at the now active ground bridge.

"Bait, huh?" he said as he got up and made his way over to the groundbridge.

"Bulkhead, what are you doing?!" Stormracer fearfully exclaimed.

Bulkhead began waving his arms, getting the scraplets attention. "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!"

All the scraplets chased after the green mech as he ran through the ground bridge portal, Ratchet having to push back Stormracer and Bumblebee so not to be seen by the swarm. Everyone watched as the last scraplet exited the base, making them worry about their friends. They waited for what felt like a life time until they finally saw Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead making their way through the ground bridge. Happy to see their friends still online, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Stormracer let out vents of relief while the humans sighed in relief.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Having to help one another out, all the bots made it to the med bay area. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Stormracer were laying on the medical berths while Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus sat on the ground. Since Ratchet was injured, he instructed the kids on what to do as they helped their friends.

"Report bio circuitry status," Ratchet said to Jack.

"Levels are rising," the teen reported, giving him a thumbs up.

"Excellent," Ratchet said before looking at the other humans, "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch."

"It's steady," Raf said.

"Looking good," Miko reported.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told to the medic, "you saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet said, looking at the humans, "we're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small," Optimus said, "but they are strong."

Just then Sierra and Miko screamed in terror, gaining everyone's attention.

"Scraplet?!" Jack asked, he and Raf now on guard.

"Spider!" Miko yelled.

"Ew, I think it's on you!" Sierra fearfully said, getting away from Miko.

"What?!" the exchange student exclaimed as she started panicking, "get it off!"

"I'm not touching it!" the red head argued as she quickly backed away, "stay away from me!"

"Get it off! Get it off!" Miko fearfully shouted as she started flailing, running towards Sierra.

"Miko!" Sierra yelled as she ran, Miko running right after her.

Everyone couldn't help but watch the two girls run off as they screamed.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" Bulkhead asked.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 11! I hope you liked it. I have already started working on the next chapter, so hopefully I will update that one soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	12. Con Job

**Hey, I'm back! This story has been on my mind a lot so I decided to keep working on it. I think its because I'm coming close to the chapter where Stormracer meets Knock Out lol. Super excited to type that one out.**

 **For those of you reading my other story, TFA: Different Angle, know that I haven't given up on it. I have most of the next chapter typed out, but have it on hold because of my focus on this story. Hopefully I will post it soon.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 12: Con Job**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base - 2:17 am)**

Creak!

Stormracer bolted up wide awake in the dark, her glowing blue optics frantically scanning her hangar. Once she saw it was nothing, she calmed down and flopped back down on her berth, releasing a vent. Ever since the scraplet infestation, she was having trouble recharging. Every time she heard a creak or any other sound it would wake her, making her think there was still a scraplet around.

She tried going back into recharge, but found it difficult as she stared up at the ceiling. After a while, she reached over and grabbed her data pad. She scrolled through it in hopes of finding something that will help get her mind off of scraplets. It wasn't until she stumbled upon something in her personal file that she stopped. An old video recording.

She stared at it for a while, a part of her wanting to play it as her digit hovered hesitantly over the screen. Feeling like she couldn't do it, she vented and turned off her data pad, placing it back on her stand.

Deciding she wanted to listen to some music instead, she turned on her radio at low volume and found a station playing soft music. Once she was set, she laid back down on her berth and got comfortable. She glanced over at the data pad, making her think about the video. Trying to ignore it, she rolled over onto her other side and shut her optics, letting the music lull her into recharge.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Stormracer carried on her day in her usual positive manner. She was talking with Bumblebee and Arcee when Ratchet got everyone's attention.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band," the medic said as everyone made their way over to the computer, "it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. Its an autobot identification beacon."

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee said, "but cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

Optimus turned to the screen. "Unknown vessel," he said, "this is autobot outpost omega one. Identify yourself."

 _"I've had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat brigades,"_ a mech's voice responded.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkead exclaimed as he made his way over with Miko on his shoulder, "you old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?!"

 _"Bulkhead? That you?"_ the voice asked, " _what's with all the security?"_

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons," the green mech told him, "how soon can you get here and even the odds?"

 _"Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal."_

"Another bot is coming here," Miko said excitedly, "how cool is that?"

"Wheeljack. I know of him by reputation only," Optimus said before looking at Bulkhead, "can you verify his voice print?"

"He is 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead said.

Optimus looked back at the screen. "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome," Bulkhead said before the call ended.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked him.

The green bot laughed. "Me and Jackie go way back," he told her, "we were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us."

"Sounds like a real tough guy," Stormracer said.

Bulkhead laughed again. "He's as tough as they come. I can't wait for you guys to meet him."

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Stormracer reported as everyone waited for their fellow autobot to arrive.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he's here to stay," Miko said, "Hmm, have to find his own human though."

"I'm sure Ratchet will like having another human around," Sierra said jokingly.

Hearing that, the medic groaned in annoyance as he prepared the groundbridge. "Groundbridge cycling up," he said, only for the controls to spark. He slammed his fist down on the console, making the screen work properly. "Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same ever since the infestation."

"So, we're having him land on the other side of the planet then bridging him here?" Jack asked in confusion.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base," Optimus told him, "just in case the decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Stormracer glanced over to see Bulkhead pacing back and forth out of anticipation.

"Bulkhead, if you keep pacing like that you're going to make a ditch in the floor," she said jokingly.

The green mech laughed. "I can't help it," he said, stopping in place, "I'm too excited."

'Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko said as she made her way over to him.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he told her, "we were like brothers. And tonight, we are gonna party!"

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed excitedly.

Just then an alarm sounded, revealing trouble.

"Uh oh," Stormracer said, looking at the screen, "Wheeljack has bogies heading straight for him."

"Con scum!" Bulkhead exclaimed angrily.

Stormracer watched the screen. "He's on the ground. The cons are closing in."

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee raced to the groundbridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet!" the green mech said, "we're missing all the action!"

Immediately Ratchet opened the groundbridge. "I'll prepare sick bay," he said.

"For who? The cons?" Bulkhead said with a laugh, "this is Wheeljack we're talking about."

The three ran through the bridge. Once it closed, the remaining bots plus humans waited. It wasn't long until they called for a bridge back. Soon as Ratchet opened the groundbridge, the bots, plus Wheeljack, ran right in. The groundbridge controls then crackled with electricity as the portal disappeared, the bridge even sparking itself. Ratchet let out a vent of frustration.

"Everyone okay?" Stormracer asked as she approached the bots.

Bulkhead laughed. "Wheeljack took them all down without a scratch on him." He looked at Wheeljack and gave the introduction. "Jackie, this is Stormracer. And over there is Ratchet," he said, pointing at the medic, "he's our medic and Stormracer is his assistant."

"It's nice to meet you," Stormracer said to Wheeljack.

"Likewise," he said, giving her a nod.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead said, taking his friend over to Miko, "meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya," she said with a wave.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked her.

"I try," she said with a smirk, "but trouble finds us anyway."

Wheeljack smirked as he looked at Bulkhead. "We're going to get along just fine." Seeing Optimus approaching him, he turned to face him. "Optimus Prime. Its a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," Optimus said, "what have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for any signs of friend or foe," Wheeljack said, "now I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses, but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored," the wrecker told him.

"Then lets get this party started!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily, slapping Wheeljack hard on the back. The wrecker staggered a little before turning around, both him and Bulkhead chest bumping each other.

"Oh joy," Ratchet groaned.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Come on, Jackie," Bulkhead said, "show me what you got."

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack were throwing a big metal ball around while Miko played her electric guitar. Arcee and Stormracer were standing off to the side with Jack and Sierra while Raf and Bumblebee sat on the floor. Ratchet was nearby working on the groundbridge, trying his best to ignore the party. Since he had no need for assistance, Stormracer was able to hang out with the others. The only one not present was Optimus who had stepped out for a drive.

"So, what's all this about?" Jack asked as he and the others watched the two mechs throwing the ball at each other.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee told him, "the favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among warrior class."

"I tried it once," Stormracer said.

"How did that go?" Sierra asked her.

"I got injured," the teal femme said.

"By the ball?"

"No," Stormracer said sheepishly, "I tripped."

"I believe it," Arcee said with a smirk while Jack and Sierra tried to not laugh out loud.

Miko kept playing her guitar as she looked at Raf. "Come on, Raf!" she said to the youngest boy, "show us some moves!"

"Oh, all right," Raf said as he got up and started dancing, doing the robot.

"Of course," Jack laughed, "the robot."

It wasn't long until Bumblebee joined his friend, copying his dance moves. Stormracer laughed as she made her way over and joined them, the three now doing the robot.

"Come on, Arcee!" the teal femme said, looking over at the two wheeler, "Join in!"

"I'll pass," she told the assistant.

Jack looked around. "Where's Optimus?"

"Out for a drive," Arcee told him. "Primes don't party."

Seeing how much fun the others were having, Sierra got up and looked at Jack. "Come on, Jack," she said to him, "we can't let them have all the fun."

Immediately the teenage boy got nervous. "Wh- you mean dance? Heh, I uh, don't really do that sort of thing."

"Suit yourself," she said as she made her way down and joined the others.

Jack groaned a little as he watched her dance. Glancing over to see his guardian giving him a look, he looked away and frowned. "Not a word," he told her.

Stormracer soon started acting silly as she made faces and funny gestures while dancing. This caught the others attention as they started laughing.

Ratchet looked over at his assistant and groaned, shaking his helm at her.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead yelled as he threw the lob ball at Wheeljack. Wheeljack tried to catch it, but it was too high as it grazed his digits and bounced off the wall. Ratchet shielded himself as it fell on the groundbridge controls, causing it to spark.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration.

Grabbing the ball, Wheeljack talked to Ratchet while Bulkhead made his way over to the others.

"Guess we got carried away," he said with a light laugh, "so what do you guys think of Wheeljack?"

"I like him," Stormracer said, "he seems like a good bot."

"Just wait until you hear the war stories we have," he said with a grin.

* * *

Sure enough, it wasn't long until the green mech started telling everyone his and Wheeljack's adventures.

"So there we were," Bulkhead said, "no communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons. So what does Wheeljack do?" he looked at his friend, "tell em, Jackie!"

Wheeljack, who was distracted, snapped out of it and looked at the others. "Uh, what I do best," he said.

Bulkhead continued. "He chucks his only grenade right smack into the primary heat exchanger."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack said.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead said, gesturing with his arms.

"Awesome!" Miko said, loving the story.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," the green mech said.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee said, "given the size of your backside."

Stormracer and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh at the femme's joke. Stormracer looked over at Wheeljack, noticing he was looking at the groundbridge. Her smile was replaced with a look of confusion. It was the second time she caught him looking at it, and she was beginning to wonder why.

Bulkhead pointed at the grenade on his friend's side. "There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." He looked up and noticed Wheeljack wasn't paying attention. "Hey, you alright?" he asked him.

Snapping out of it, Wheeljack looked at the bigger bot. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack said, "I should go topside before I get stir crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead said, "you can come with."

"Lets go now."

"And break up the party? Come on, the gang's loving you! You gotta tell them about the battle at Darmount Pass!"

" _You_ tell them," Wheeljack told him, "you're better at it." He looked down at Miko. "How bout if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Well, yeah sure, Jackie," Bulkhead said, "hey, go ahead."

Miko hopped up. "Tour starts now," she told Wheeljack. Immediately she started asking him many questions at once as they walked off.

Bulkhead watched them disappear down the hallway, slightly upset.

Looking at their friend, the other bots glanced at one another before walking up to him.

 _"You alright?"_ Bumblebee asked the green mech.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said, turning around to face the others, "just... out of sorts, I guess."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee said with a slight smirk.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on." Bulkhead looked back at where the two walked off, "something... somethings just not right about Wheeljack."

"Bulkhead, really?" the two wheeler said, "he's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket-lagged or... well, bots _do_ change, you know?"

"Not Jackie," the green mech said, "he loves talking about his war stories."

 _"Well, you did do a good job telling them yourself,"_ Bumblebee said, _"maybe he just wanted to hear them told by his best friend."_

Bulkhead let out a vent, still feeling like something wasn't right.

Deciding to ask, Stormracer spoke up. "I know it's really none my business, but did anyone else notice Wheeljack looking at the groundbridge a couple times?"

Everyone looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked, turning to face her.

"When you were telling the stories," she said, "it was like that was the only thing he was focusing on."

 _"That's odd,"_ Bumblebee said, _"why would he be interested in the groundbridge?"_

Stormracer shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it was weird."

"He did say he was going stir crazy," Arcee said.

Listening to them talk, Bulkhead started thinking. It wasn't long until a frown made its way on his face.

The others looked at him, slightly concerned when they saw the frown.

"Bulkhead, what are you thinking?" Arcee asked him.

"I know Wheeljack better than anyone," he said, "and something definitely ain't right."

"What are you saying?" Stormracer asked.

Bulkhead was about to answer until Wheeljack and Miko returned. The green bot immediately hid his frown as he turned to face his buddy.

"Hey," Wheeljack said, "what are you guys talking about?"

"I was just about to tell the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," Bulkhead said.

"That's a heck of a story," Wheeljack said.

"Yep," the green mech agreed before allowing the frown to return. "Tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off roading?" Miko suggested.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead said harshly.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee said, trying to calm him down.

Wheeljack tried backing out. "I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Wheeljack frowned. "Fine. You want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" Everyone looked at him as he told the story. "The wreckers were trapped between a decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal." He looked back at Bulkhead. "Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead said, "That's exactly how it happened."

Wheeljack smirked.

"Except for one little thing," Bulkhead continued before glaring at him, " _I_ wasn't there."

Wheeljack's smirk was replaced with a look of fear.

Optics/eyes widened as everyone, including Ratchet, stared at the impostor.

"I'd already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus," Bulkhead said, "But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record."

Miko looked at her guardian questionably. "Bulkhead, what does that have to do with- Aah!" The impostor grabbed her and quickly made his way around the others towards the groundbridge controls.

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

'Wheeljack' held Miko up, making everyone stop.

"Stay back," the con warned, using his real voice as he held the girl up, "or I'll squeeze her into pulp."

Miko struggled in his grip. "Wheeljack, what are you doing?!"

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled, "let the girl go and face me!"

The con evilly grinned. "Don't fret," he said, "plenty of fight to come."

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked.

"Oh, indeed," the con said, "and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him."

Bulkhead glared at him. It wasn't long until the groundbridge computer made a sound, signaling the groundbridge was ready to be operated.

"About time," 'Wheeljack' said as he put in a set of coordinates and activated the ground bridge. He made his way towards it, still holding onto Miko as she struggled to free herself. He grinned at the bots as he stood in front of the bridge. "Let's get this party started."

Just then a bot came flying in through the groundbridge, kicking the impostor in the back and making him let go of Miko. The con slammed into the side of the platform while Bulkhead immediately caught the girl and set her on the ground, relieved she was alright. All optics/eyes turned to the newcomer.

The real Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through."

Ratchet did so as the con recovered. Shaking off the pain, the impostor got up and glared at the wrecker while sliding his battle mask on. The two pulled out their swords and started circling each other. Bulkhead went to intervene, but his friend stopped him.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack told him, not taking his optics off of his opponent.

The two then fought while everyone watched. Sparks flew as swords clashed with one another.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"Uh, I lost track!" Miko said.

As they continued fighting, the real Wheeljack kneed the impostor and knocked him to the ground, winning the fight as he pointed his sword at him.

" _That's_ my Jackie," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack looked back over at Ratchet. "You. Hit the switch."

The medic nodded before making his way over to the groundbridge controls.

Wheeljack looked at the now unconscious con. "It's time to take out the trash," he said before looking at Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy."

Priming the grenade on the impostor, Bulkhead picked the con up and carried him over to the open groundbridge. With all of his might, he threw the con straight through the portal before anyone could get through from the other side.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack complimented Bulkhead as the portal closed.

Happy to have his friend back, Bulkhead smiled as he immediately picked up Wheeljack and gave him a big hug.

"Oomph!" Wheeljack grunted from the big bot's grip, "good to see you too, Bulk!"

Bulkhead let go of him. "Sorry I didn't figure it out sooner," he apologized.

Wheeljack just grinned as he folded his arms. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Who knows me better than my best buddy?"

The green bot smiled as they fist bumped.

"Aww!" Stormracer said out loud. Everyone gave her a slight look, making her sheepishly smile as she rubbed the back of her helm. "Hehe, sorry."

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The party was back on as Miko played her guitar with Sierra, Raf, and Bumblebee dancing along. Watching them having fun, Jack took a big breath and made his way onto the dance floor. Walking up to Sierra, he started dancing... terribly. This caught Sierra's attention as she looked to see her friend's terrible dance moves. Snickering to herself, she turned to face him as they danced together, both smiling and having a good time.

Stormracer stood off to the side this time and watched the scene before her. She glanced over at Ratchet at the controls, seeing the sour look on his face. She couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey. Stormracer, right?"

Hearing her name, she looked to see Wheeljack walking up to her.

"You got it," she said with a smile.

"Bulk just told me that you blew up a lab on the cons' ship, _and_ fought off Megatron with a smoke bomb," the wrecker said before giving her a thumbs up. "Nice," he complimented with a grin.

"Oh, that?" she said, rubbing the back of her helm, "That was just a matter of life and death... with a bit of sabotage." She let out a chuckle. "So how are you liking it here so far?"

"It's not bad," he said, looking at the party happening, "though I'm looking forward to heading back out now that my ship is repaired."

Stormracer's smile disappeared. "You're leaving?"

"You have a nice thing going here on this dirt ball," he said, "but I wanna know what else I might run into out there."

"What about Bulkhead?" she asked.

"He'll be fine without me. He's got a good team watching his giant backside. Besides, it's not like I won't come back to see my favorite wrecker again."

She looked over at Bulkhead talking to Optimus then back at Wheeljack. "Well make sure you do," she told him, "he's very lucky that he got the chance to see an old friend again. Not a lot of us get that chance."

The wrecker nodded before walking over to his buddy. Stormracer let out a vent as they talked. She still smiled a little, happy that Bulkhead was able to reunite with his friend after so long.

* * *

 **(Later)**

A long while after Wheeljack left, Stormracer sat on her berth as she stared at the data pad on her table. Biting her lip, she finally picked it up and turned it on, revealing the video icon. She looked at it for a while before releasing a vent and selecting it. The video enlarged on her screen as it started playing.

 _"Is it recording?" a femme's voice whispered as the camera moved around._

 _"Yeah it's recording," Stormracer whispered as she turned the camera around to face her. She waved into it as a green femme came into view beside her, waving as well. "Heeey!" both said very quietly before Stormracer spoke. "So here's what's happening," she said quietly, both her and the other femme grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. "It's morning right now, and Lancer is still recharging." She turned the camera around to show an orange femme recharging at a desk covered in data pads before putting the camera back on the two of them. "She was up all night cramming for today's exams and hasn't even left her desk. She's suppose to be getting up now, so Greenlight and I are going to wake her up." She looked at Greenlight with a big grin. "Ready?" she asked quietly._

 _"Let's do it," the green femme said, grinning back._

 _Camera now facing Lancer, the two quietly made their way towards their friend, trying so hard to keep quiet as they snickered. They stood right beside her, the camera still on the sleeping femme._

 _"On three," Stormracer whispered off camera, "1...2...3" As loud as they could, both femmes shouted. "Wake up Lancer!"_

 _Optics opening wide, Lancer screamed as she bolted up wide awake, nearly falling out of her chair as she looked up with wide terrified optics._ _Stormracer and Greenlight were dying of laughter as Lancer's expression turned into a look of anger. "You two are so dead!" she roared, throwing stuff at them before giving chase. The camera shook around as the two femmes ran for it, still laughing as their friend yelled at them._

 _Once things calmed down, they were back in the room as Stormracer filmed the orange femme who was giving her a look._

 _"Why are you filming me?" she asked._

 _"To make memories," Stormracer said, "anything you want to say to your future self?"_

 _Letting out a vent, Lancer looked right into the camera with a deadpan look. "If you're still friends with these two weirdos, then there's something very wrong with you. Seek help immediately."_

 _"We love you too, Lancer!" Greenlight said as she and Stormracer laughed, both giving their friend a big hug while the teal femme held the camera up to get all three of them in the shot._

 _Lancer rolled her optics, but still smiled as she hugged the two back. "Alright, alright," she said with a chuckle, "now will you please turn that off already?"_

 _Stormracer chuckled. "Okay. But only because you said please."_

 _She waved goodbye at the camera while Greenlight blew it a kiss and Lancer stuck her glossa out. The image remained as the video ended._

Tears were streaming down Stormracer's face as she smiled at the still image of the three of them. When the war got worse, she lost touch with both Lancer and Greenlight. She didn't know if they were still online or not.

"I miss you two," she murmured sadly. After a moment, she wiped away her tears and replayed the video, never wanting to forget the happy memories she made with her two friends.

* * *

 **I know, sad ending. I wanted to add a little something for Stormracer and decided to show a brief moment of her with her friends. Just shows how much the war has affected her.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is Convoy, then after that... Knock Out and Breakdown show up! Yay lol! Hopefully I will update it soon. Until next time! God bless!**


	13. Convoy

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I can't believe Christmas is almost here. Yay! Not a lot going on for this chapter. I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 13: Convoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Stormracer listened to her radio as she tidied up the medbay area, lightly bobbing her head to one of the songs. Looking over her shoulder, she turned the volume up a bit more and started humming as she worked. Soon she started swaying to the music as she cleaned a beaker. Immediately she found herself lost in the music and started dancing in place, even swinging her rag around. It wasn't until she spun around that she froze... seeing Ratchet standing there with his arms crossed.

Busted, she sheepishly turned off the music and immediately resumed cleaning, trying to ignore the look Ratchet was giving her. Shaking his head grumbling, the medic walked away as she continued her work. Stormracer glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was gone before snickering to herself.

All was quiet for a while afterwards, until...

 _"Prime! Prime!"_

Getting everyone's attention, the bots and humans made their way over to the computer, seeing an angry Fowler on one of the screens.

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted, "to what do we owe-"

 _"What else,"_ Agent Fowler interrupted, _"Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky."_

"Again?" Miko asked with a chuckle.

 _"They tried a smash-and-grab for the Dingus."_

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked.

 _"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System,"_ Fowler said, _"aka Dingus."_

Finding the name funny, Stormracer let out a snort. "Dingus," she said with a light laugh. It wasn't until she noticed everyone giving her a look that her smile disappeared. Clearing her throat, she looked back at the agent on the screen. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Agent Fowler rolled his eyes. _"It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."_

"That's absurd," Ratchet said, "why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

 _"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction,"_ the human said, _"if this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."_

"Uh, did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked nervously.

 _"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the Dingus to it's destination before the cons come back for it."_

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a groundbridge is out of the question," Optimus said, "if there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states and beyond."

 _"You got any better ideas?"_ Fowler asked.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Bridging themselves to Fowler's location, the bots, minus Ratchet and Stormracer, loaded the Dingus into Optimus's trailer before transforming into vehicle mode, ready for their road trip.

"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus," Ratchet said as he, Stormracer, and the kids stood at the computer, "barring any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

 _"Autobots,"_ Optimus said to his team on the other end, _"roll out."_

With the commlink open for them to hear, the six waited… and waited.

Miko let out a yawn. "Are they there yet?"

"Not even close," Sierra said as she filed her nails.

Miko groaned as she folded her arms.

The sound of Sierra's nail file scraping against her nails was beginning to irritate Ratchet as he frowned at her. "Must you do that?" he asked her gruffly.

She looked up and frowned at him. "What do you want me to do, bite them?"

"Will it be quieter?" he asked.

Letting out a breath of frustration, Sierra just put her nail file away and folded her arms like Miko.

Stormracer released a yawn as she unconsciously started tapping her finger on her arm. It wasn't until she noticed her boss giving her an irritated look that her finger stopped mid air. Letting out a vent, she stuck both her servos under her arms, keeping herself from tapping her finger again.

 _"That's the one!"_ Agent Fowler's voice exclaimed from the commlink, gaining everyone's attention. _"the con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"_

 _"Watch your rear views,"_ they heard Bulkhead say.

The six looked at the screen in confusion, only seeing the bots' signatures.

"Shouldn't there be con signatures popping up?" Jack asked.

 _"A whole team of cons,"_ Agent Fowler said.

"What? We're not picking up anything," Ratchet told him.

"Maybe they're cloaking their signatures?" Stormracer guessed.

They waited for a while before the Prime spoke.

 _"Our assailants are not decepticons,"_ Optimus said, _"they are human."_

"Human?" everyone in the room said in surprise.

"Taking on our bots?" Miko said with a grin, "they're roadkill!"

 _"Autobots,"_ Optimus said, _"maintain your cover and apply minimal force. Disarmament only."_

While the bots were busy dealing with the humans, the others listened in as they heard tires screeching and impact sounds.

"Argh, I wanna see what's happening!" Miko groaned.

"Unbelievable," Sierra said to her with a frown, "you're not the least bit concerned that the bots are up against a group of humans, and have to maintain cover the entire time?"

"Oh come on," the exchanged student said to her, "what's the worse those humans can do?"

 _"I do hope you take better care of the Dingus than you do your captives,"_ a different voice said from Fowler's radio.

"Who's that?" Stormracer asked.

 _"Special Agent William Fowler here,"_ the liaison responded, _"identify yourself!"_

 _"I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."_

 _"Is that so,"_ Fowler said, _"So tell me, Si, what's the market price for a Dingus these days?"_

 _"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler? There's a war brewing between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."_

"He almost sounds like Megatron," Ratchet said with a frown.

 _"So Si?"_ Agent Fowler said smugly, _"you think MECH has all the most radical tech?"_ After a while, they heard the sound tires squealing and an explosion. _"Later, Si,"_ the agent said.

 _"Agent Fowler,"_ Optimus said, _"do not take your Silas lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the great war that destroyed our world."_

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "prepare to initiate phase 2. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."

Everyone watched the screen as the bots proceeded to phase 2.

"So they're going to transfer the Dingus onto a train?" Sierra asked, "what happens if MECH finds out they no longer have it?"

"Hopefully it will be too late before they do," Stormracer said.

They listened in as the bots continued their mission. All was going well until signatures popped up on the screen, making everyone's optics/eyes fearfully widen.

"No, no, not now!" Stormracer exclaimed worryingly as decepticon signatures headed straight for their friends.

"Optimus, you have company!" Ratchet warned.

They heard everything that was happening on the other end, followed by the sound of another explosion.

"What's happening over there?!" Miko exclaimed.

After a while, Optimus finally spoke. _"Agent Fowler,"_ he said, _"I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover."_

The sound of a battle played through the commlink, making everyone anxious as they listened to the fight.

"Ugh, its like listening to a movie with a blank screen," Miko said.

"This isn't a movie, Miko," Jack told her sternly.

 _"Prime!"_ Agent Fowler said urgently, _"Silas got wise to phase two."_

 _"I understand,"_ the prime said. Just then they heard the sound of an impact, followed by Optimus grunting and the sound of him falling from somewhere. The last thing they hear is him painfully groaning.

 _"Prime, do you read me?"_ Fowler asked worryingly, _"Prime?!"_

"Optimus, do you read?!" Ratchet said urgently, "Optimus, are you still there?!" There was no answer.

"Optimus is down!" Miko said.

"MECH's gonna grab the Dingus," Jack said, "we need to think of something, quick."

"Like a Phase 3?" Raf asked.

Jack tried to think as he turned around. "Okay. Come on, think," he mumbled to himself before turning around again. "All right, if MECH wants the Dingus, they have to get on that train."

"What if we got on board first?" Miko asked, "you know, run some human-on-human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, that would be suicide," Jack said.

"Uh hello, the United States of meltdown!" Miko said with a frown, " _Lives_ are at stake!"

"Yes, yours!" Ratchet argued, "you want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one travelling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn."

Everyone gave him a slight look.

"Well, maybe not the last one," he said, "regardless, it its nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he brought it up on his laptop, showing the image on the bigger screen.

Ratchet thought about it. "Well..."

"Look, I can't believe I'm agreeing with Miko on this, but I think we should give it a shot," Sierra said, "plus we're running out of time to come up with anything else."

Stormracer looked at the humans. "You know what you're volunteering to do, right?" she asked, "you sure you want to do this?"

The kids glanced at one another, all agreeing before looking back at the two bots. "We have to try," Jack said.

Ratchet and Stormracer glanced at one another before the medic finally vented. "I'll prepare the groundbridge."

* * *

 **(On the train)**

Soon Jack, Sierra, and Miko went through the groundbridge and into the train cart, seeing the Dingus plus an unconscious soldier on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Sierra asked, checking to see if he was okay.

"MECH must have used something to knock the soldiers out," Jack said as he pulled out his phone, "we're in."

 _"I read you, Jack,"_ Raf said on the other end, _"the cellphone-commlink patch works."_

Hearing the sound of a helicoptor, the three humans opened the cart door and looked up to see MECH hovering over top.

"Raf," Jack said into his cellphone, "MECH's landing on top of the train."

 _"In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork,"_ Raf said, _"brace yourselves."_

The three held on as the younger human shifted the train tracks, making the train go down the other path and causing the helicopter to miss.

"Hooyah!" Miko cheered.

* * *

"Good job, Raf!" Stormracer cheered.

Just then a picture of a bomb with crossbones popped up on both the big screen and Raf's laptop.

"What?" Raf goes to ask as the bomb exploded, causing his laptop to spark. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as smoke emerged.

"What just happened?" Stormracer asked, waving the smoke away from her.

"They, they just shorted out my laptop," Raf said.

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology," Ratchet said.

"I can't get back into the system," the boy said, looking worried.

Everyone grimly looked at the laptop and computer screen with the kaboom image on it. They no longer had the train's data, nor could they see the bots' energy signatures.

"This is not good," the medic said.

* * *

Having dealt with the hacker, the helicopter was able to land on the train cart. Soon as it did, three masked MECH agents stepped out and immediately started making an entrance for themselves.

The three kids inside looked up to see the roof being sliced, worry now filling them.

"So, what'll _that_ buy us?" Jack asked nervously.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko said.

"Why did I agree to this plan?" Sierra asked grimly.

As they watched the roof being cut, Miko grabbed the ax from the wall while Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher. Without a weapon, Sierra just balled her fists and got into a fighting position. The square piece fell to the floor before the kids looked up to see the MECH agents looking back down at them.

"You wanna slice of this?" Miko asked in a threatening tone, "well do ya?!"

"What she said," Jack said, holding the fire extinguisher.

"Ditto," Sierra said, holding her fists up.

The MECH agents just stared confusingly at the kids. But before they could do anything, they were given the order to retreat. Immediately they returned to the helicopter, confusing the three kids. Peaking out from the cart door, they watched as the helicopter flew off ahead of the train.

"Uh, why are they leaving?" Sierra asked questionably.

"Maybe we scared them off?" Miko guessed.

"Right, because we're the scariest foes they've ever faced," the red head said sarcastically.

Just then a missile was fired from the helicopter, destroying the tracks way ahead of the train.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as their eyes went big with fear.

"That's not good," Miko said.

Jack immediately pulled out his phone. "Ratchet, MECH blew the track. You have to bridge us out of here. The soldiers too."

 _"We lost access to the train data!"_ Ratchet exclaimed worryingly, _"I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!"_

The three looked at each other, fearing they wouldn't make it out of this one.

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack asked, not liking that idea.

"It's the impact, or the meltdown, take your pick."

Jack let out a groan. "What were we thinking volunteering for this?" he asked.

"That three teens had a chance to fight off terrorists?" Sierra said with a groan, "yeah, I still can't believe I agreed to this."

"Next time you two need to do a better job at talking us out of these situations," Miko said.

"Next time," Jack said grimly.

"We can buy ourselves a few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" the exchanged student asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sierra asked her.

"At least, we're all in this together," Jack said, looking at the two.

Miko made her way over to Jack... snatching his phone from his hand.

"Raf, this is important!" the exchange student said before sadly saying, "make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

Hearing the sound of a vehicle approaching, the three looked out to see Optimus speeding passed them in his truck form.

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack said happily.

"Yes!" Sierra cheered.

Soon as Optimus reached the front of the train, he transformed and grabbed hold of it from the side, trying to slow it down as his pedes scraped against the ground. The three humans held on for dear life as the train started slowing down. It was a struggle for the Prime, but he managed to stop the train before it reached the damaged tracks. Once that was taken care of, he looked at the three humans in the train cart.

"Are you three alright?" he asked.

"We are now," Sierra said, "thanks."

Miko chuckled as she looked at the other two. "And you two were worried."

Jack gave her a look. "And you weren't?"

Miko's smirk disappeared as she glanced away, fiddling with her hair. "Mmmaybe a little."

The other two laughed as all three of them exchanged high fives.

Hearing the sound of the helicopter, Optimus looked to see it hovering in the sky before it flew off.

 _"Optimus,"_ Ratchet said, _"are you all intact?"_

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus confirmed, "crisis adverted. But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own decepticons in human skin."

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Though the three were relieved the others were okay, they still felt troubled by the thought of MECH.

"Do you think the bots will run into MECH again?" Stormracer asked Ratchet.

He let out a vent. "I don't know."

Stormracer vented as well. Soon as the Dingus was in protective custody, the others returned to base, wondering if/when they would see MECH again.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 13! Not my best I know, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter is Deux Ex Machina! Hopefully I will update it soon... because I already typed it out and just have to do some editing, so expect that one really soon lol! Until next time! God bless!**


	14. Deus ex Machina

**Its here, its here, its finally here! Lol! Oh boy I couldn't wait to write this. We get to see Stormracer in action and finally get to see her interacting with Knock Out. Keep in mind this won't be a love at first sight kind of relationship, but their interactions will eventually lead to them falling for each other. When? I won't say. XP**

 **And now, without further ado, I give you chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transformers Prime: The Medic's Assistant**

 **Chapter 14: Deus ex Machina**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime**

* * *

 **(Autobot Base)**

Up on the platform with Jack and Raf, Sierra tried making sense of a book in her hand. Getting frustrated, she put it down and groaned.

"This is so hard to read!" she complained, "why couldn't it have been written in plain English?"

"That's Shakespeare for ya," Jack said.

Stormracer made her way over to the platform. "Whatcha reading?" she asked her friend.

"Romeo and Juliet," the red head said, "I have to do a book report on it."

"What's it about?"

"Its a story about a guy and a girl who fall in love despite the fact their families have been feuding with each other for a long time."

"Why were they fighting?" the femme asked.

"No idea," Sierra said, "but because it was such a big deal, Romeo and Juliet had to keep their love a secret."

"Ooh, sounds exciting," Stormracer said with a smile, "how does the story end?"

"They both die."

Stormracer's smile dropped. "... Oh," she said, not liking the ending.

Hearing the sound of a vehicle approaching, Stormracer and the kids looked over to see Bulkhead driving into the hangar. Once he stopped, Miko hopped out with a frown on her face.

"Ugh. You sound like my parents," she said as Bulkhead transformed.

"Aren't they Japanese?" he asked.

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same thing."

"Because we want the best for you," her guardian said, "and that means making sure you go to school, not jail."

"Uh oh," Jack said, "what did you do?"

The green bot knelt down in front of the girl. "Look Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer. Construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff. And that's it."

"I love breaking stuff," Miko said with enthusiasm, "I want to be just like you, Bulk."

Bulkhead groaned. "Why would you want to be like me when you can be a- a medic, like Ratchet? Or how about Stormracer? She studied at the science academy to become a scientist."

"Yeah, but look at her now," Miko pointed out.

Stormracer tried her best to hide her frown. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she said.

Just then the computer started beeping. "I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet said, looking at the screen, "An ancient city. Quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" Bulkhead said, getting an idea, "Oh, field trip."

After Bulkhead and Miko left, Stormracer let out a big vent, trying not to let Miko's words get to her as she went back to work. After a while, Bulkhead called for a bridge back. Soon as both he and Miko returned, Stormracer immediately noticed the dust on the green mech, along with fresh scratches and dents.

"What happened to you?" she asked him, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, brushing the dust off of him, "just had a run in with Breakdown."

"Who?" the assistant asked questionably.

"His arch nemesis," Miko said, standing beside her guardian.

"Where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, "there's something we gotta show him."

Everyone gathered around as Ratchet showed Miko's picture up on the big computer screen. It was a picture of an old wall painting she and Bulkhead found at the ruins before the painting was destroyed. In it was a golden orb, one of cybertronian origin.

"It is indeed an energon harvester," Optimus confirmed, "a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew autobots?" Raf asked.

"No," the prime answered, "the ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, "if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside of you..."

"In decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," Optimus told him.

"See?" Miko said to Bulkhead, "you were a genius to total that painting."

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee said, "how can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high speed internet," Raf answered, now on his laptop, "if you do an image search for 'greek god' and 'golden orb,' this pops up." He held his laptop up for everyone to see the image of a statue holding the orb. "It's in a museum."

"Is that the real deal?" Arcee asked, looking at Optimus.

His answer was clear when he said, "Contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet immediately tried contacting the human liaison, only for the call to go straight to voice mail. " _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler,"_ Fowler's voice recording said, _"I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet said, hanging up.

"If we can't reach Agent Fowler, then how are we suppose to get the harvester?" Stormracer asked.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said, "confiscate? As in steal museum property?"

"That sounds illegal," Raf said.

"That's because it is," Sierra said, "its a huge crime."

"I do not wish to break human law," Optimus said, "but once the decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"Okay, n-no offense, Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't go well together," Jack said.

"Museums have guards," Sierra said, "plus security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko said, "we're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret."

"Oh sure," Sierra said, giving her a look, "and if we get caught, they'll lock us in a cell, brand us as criminals, our parents will find out, and we'll be grounded for eternity."

"You gotta better plan?" Miko asked her with a frown.

Sierra let out a groan as she pinched her brow. "I wish," she said.

Miko dropped her frown as she grinned. "Then its settled!" she said, looking at the bots, "we're in!"

"Miko, I don't think that's wise," Bulkhead told her.

"But it may be our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus told the green bot, "the longer we debate, the more time we give the decepticons."

"So, what's the plan?" Arcee asked.

Optimus looked at the kids. "Ratchet will bridge you four inside the museum while we keep a look out from outside." He looked at the bots. "Bumblebee, you will patrol around the area while we keep guard." The prime then looked at the medical assistant. "We will require your help as well, Stormracer."

The teal femme was surprised at first, but immediately nodded.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It wasn't long until the autobots drove through the groundbridge and towards the museum, now closed for the night. Bumblebee drove off to circle around the area as Optimus parked in front of the building, seeing the harvester through the big window. Everyone else drove around the museum. Stormracer parked as soon as she made it to the east side.

 _"Autobots,"_ Optimus said through the commlink, _"confirm your positions."_

 _"South side covered,"_ Bulkhead confirmed.

 _"West is good,"_ Arcee confirmed.

"Ditto for east," Stormracer confirmed.

 _"Maintain your guard_ ," Optimus ordered, _"Jack, Sierra, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."_

Stormracer glanced around at her surroundings, feeling the cool night air on her armor. For a while all seemed quiet until she heard a voice coming through the commlink.

 _"Sweet rims,"_ the mech voice said, _"twenty-four gauge? You're real heavy duty. Just like my friend here."_

She then heard noises, noticing it was coming from the north side. Concerned, she left her post and drove over to the north end of the building. There she saw Bumblebee and Arcee fighting a large blue con, and not doing so well. Hearing an electrical sound, she looked to see Optimus on the ground with a red con standing on top of him, electrocuting him with an energon prod. Seeing her leader in trouble, she sped over towards them. By the time the con looked over to see her, she already transformed and fired her EMP generator at him. He grunted as the pulse hit him in the helm, making him drop his prod and dizzily fall off the Prime.

Taking the opportunity, Stormracer immediately went to her leader and knelt down to see if he was still functional. "Optimus," she said, only to realize he was unconscious. "Scrap!" She glanced at the fight happening in the parking lot, seeing Bulkhead joining in. The big con made Arcee and Bumblebee collide into each other and was now taking on Bulkhead head on. She looked over at the red con, seeing he was starting to get his senses back. Noticing the prod not too far away from her, she immediately grabbed it and got up as the con held his helm.

"What hit me?" he asked himself as he got back up. Soon as he turned around, he saw the teal femme standing there with his weapon in her possession.

Frowning, Stormracer protectively stood in front of Optimus as she pointed the prod at the con. "Stay away from him," she warned.

He kept his distance as he frowned back at her. Looking her up and down, his frown was replaced with a smirk. "Hmm, perhaps we're getting off on the wrong foot," he said, trying to coax her, "you seem like a reasonable femme. How about you be a dear and just hand that back to me and I promise I will leave the Big O alone."

"No on account of I don't believe you," she said, gripping the prod.

"Oh come now," he said as he took a step closer, making her raise the prod up so the end was inches away from his face. Immediately he froze as he looked at the prod nervously. "Now now," he said, looking at her, "let's not do anything we will regret."

Her frown deepened. "Who are you?" she asked.

Smirking again, he gave his introduction. "The name's Knock Out," he said,"decepticon medic and automobile enthusiast."

She unconciously lowered the prod as she looked at him questionably. "You're a medic? No offence, but you don't really strike me as a- Whoa!" She didn't finish her sentence as Knock Out caught her off-guard and lunged at her, grabbing hold of the prod. She refused to let go as the two gripped it in the middle with both of their servos, trying to pull it away from each other.

"Let go!" Knock Out exclaimed in annoyance.

"Not happening!" Stormracer argued.

The two scuffled as Bulkhead and the blue con continued fighting. With one big swing, the con punched the green autobot, sending him flying backwards towards Stormracer and Knock Out.

Seeing Bulkhead flying straight for them, Stormracer immediately let go of the prod and stepped away.

"Ah ha!" Knock Out said triumphantly as he held his prod... only for Bulkhead to slam right into him.

Crash!

The two crashed into the museum, breaking the glass and setting off the alarm.

"Ouch!" Stormracer said as she cringed. Looking into the building, she saw the humans trying to work fast as they got the harvester onto the lift and exited out of the room. She then heard a groan, making her look to see Optimus recovering as he tried getting up.

"Optimus!" she said as she rushed over, "are you okay?"

"I'll...be fine," he assured her.

"Here, let me help you up," she said. But before she could help him, she noticed Knock Out was back up and was heading straight for Optimus with his prod ready.

"No!" she yelled as she quickly got up and got in the con's way. The prod went down on her, sending electricity through her entire body as she let out a scream. She fell to the ground, painfully groaning as she laid there.

Knock Out tsked at her. "You really should have stayed out of this. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said before turning his attention back to Optimus. But before Knock Out could strike him, the Prime swung his arm back, hitting the decepticon doctor and sending him flying. Soon as Optimus was back up, he went over to Stormracer's aid.

"Stormracer," he said worryingly.

Sitting up with a groan, she looked up at him. "Well, that was a shock," she said as the Prime helped her up, "now I know how you feel."

Bulkhead made his way over to them, holding his helm in pain.

"That hurt," he said before shaking it off.

Just then Soundwave flew overhead... with the harvester in his possession.

Now back up, Knock Out saw the flyer and grinned as he put his prod away. "That would be game," he said. Transforming, he took off as he got his partner's attention. "Breakdown, party's over. We got what we came for."

Grinning, Breakdown transformed and drove off after the red Aston Martin. The autobots were about to give chase until they heard the kids.

"The cons have the harvester!" Jack yelled as he, Sierra, and Raf ran over to the bots.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?" Bulkhead said before frowning, "I'm going in after her."

Optimus stopped the green mech. "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm."

"I don't think she'll see it that way," Sierra said.

Bulkhead let out a vent, not liking the idea of leaving Miko behind.

Optimus contacted the base. "Ratchet, bridge us back."

* * *

 **(Time skip - Autobot Base)**

"In all likeliness, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable energon deposits," Optimus told the bots, "approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on anyone of us."

Arcee and Bumblebee soon bridged to different areas. Before departing himself, Optimus looked at the green bot. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"So you can help Ratchet and Stormracer," the Prime clarified, "you may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." With that said, he transformed and drove off through the groundbridge.

Raf tried contacting Agent Fowler again, only to get the same voice message. "Still no answer," the boy said.

Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabaña," he said, angrily slamming his fist down on one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead!" the medic exclaimed angrily, "I needed that!"

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead said.

"So the decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet pointed out.

Bulkhead let out a groan as he held his helm. "I'm so dumb!"

"No you're not, Bulk," Stormracer told him, "and we'll get Miko out. That's why Ratchets making this replica of the harvester," she said as she looked down at the mostly formed replica on the table.

"The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if somebot hadn't just mangled my frame welder!" Ratchet said angrily.

"We're already trespassers and thieves, why not add forgery to the list?" Jack said.

Still seeing the troubled look on Bulkhead's face, Stormracer made her way over to him. "Bulk, she's okay," she assured him, "she's been in tougher situations."

He let out a vent. "I wish I'd never taken Miko-" the green bot stopped mid sentence, remembering something as he looked at both her and the medic. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked questionably.

"Starscream's not dumb," Bulkhead said, "no matter what kind of tool he has, he's going to take the easy route. There's energon back at the ruins, and I bet that's where he'll be. I need to go back there." He made his way over to the bridge.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You can't go alone," Stormracer told him, "Starscream has the harvester and will most likely use it on you. We should contact the others."

"There isn't time," he protested, "Starscream's probably already there."

Still not wanting him to go alone, the femme let out a vent. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" Ratchet told her, "you may have been needed before, but now is different."

Bulkhead thought for a moment. "Actually, I might need her help. Starscream won't expect her there, nor does he know she now has an EMP generator."

Ratchet gave him a look. "So?"

"So, if I can cause a distraction to gain his attention, Storm can sneak up from behind-"

"And use the EMP on Starscream and grab the harvester," the assistant finished with a smile, "that's brilliant, Bulk!"

Ratchet frowned, not wanting to admit it was a good plan as both bots looked at him.

"Ratchet, you did give me the EMP so I can help the bots when I'm needed," Stormracer reminded him.

"And right now, she's needed," Bulkhead said.

The medic finally vented. "Be careful. I mean it!"

Stormracer nodded at him. "We will."

* * *

 **(Greece)**

Soon as the two autobots were bridged to Greece, they made their way over to the ruins. Sure enough, they saw Starscream with the harvester, along with Knock Out, Breakdown, and a vehicon. As they spied on them, both Bulkhead and Stormracer watched in horror as Starscream used the harvester on the vehicon.

"Scrap," Bulkhead said grimly as the vehicon fell to the ground, completely drained.

"That poor vehicon," Stormracer said.

They watched as Starscream then used the harvester on the energon. With all three cons facing the opposite way, Bulkhead looked at Stormracer.

"Alright, time to move," he told her, "be careful."

"You too," she told him before they stepped out of their hiding spot.

Stormracer quietly made her way around while Bulkhead quietly made his way forward. However his plan started sooner than he had hoped when he stepped on something, causing it to make a breaking noise. Immediately Breakdown and Knock Out turned around to see him.

"Oh scrap," the autobot said, holding his helm.

"Back for seconds?" the big blue con asked as he and his partner went for the attack.

While Bulkhead was dealing with those two, Stormracer quickly made her way around towards Starscream who was watching the fight. Her EMP out and ready, she crept up behind him as he was about to use the harvester on her friend.

Crunch!

She flinched as she stepped on something, causing the seeker to turn around and see her.

"Uh.. hi," she said nervously with a wave.

Evilly grinning, the seeker chuckled as he turned around to face her. "And what exactly did you plan to do?" he asked mockingly.

Frowning, she held her EMP up, surprising him as she fired a pulse right at his helm. He yelped as he staggered back and dropped the harvester. Letting out a groan, he dizzily fell on one knee while holding his helm.

Stormracer immediately grabbed the harvester and started to run, only for Knock Out to get in front of her.

"Hello again," he said with a grin as he charged at her. Quickly, she spun around before he could even grab her, now getting behind him.

"Goodbye now!" she said as she started running again. Seeing him running after her, she looked over at her partner. "Bulkhead, catch!" she yelled as she spun around and threw the harvester at the green bot.

Seeing the harvester coming at him, he rushed over and caught it, only to be tackled by Breakdown.

"Gimme that!" the blue con yelled as he tried to grab the harvester from the autobot. Activating his wrecking ball, Bulkhead swung and hit Breakdown, knocking him back. The two glared at each other as the blue con got back up.

Getting away from Knock Out, Stormracer waved her arms at her partner. Seeing her, Bulkhead faked going left, making Breakdown move so that he could pass the harvester to Stormracer. Jumping up, she was able to catch it.

"Got it!" she said before looking over to her side. "Ah!" she shrieked as she quickly dodged Knock Out's prod. She refused to turn her back on him as he continued swinging at her. Still holding onto the orb, Stormracer ducked and jumped as she continued dodging.

"You won't be able to fight back with your servos full," the con said with a smirk, "perhaps you should put the harvester down. Give yourself a fighting chance."

She frowned at him as they circled each other. "You saw Starscream use this on the vehicon," she said, "what makes you think he won't use it on you?"

"Simple," he said, "I'm the doctor. I have more use. And as long as I stay on his good side, I'll be just _fine!"_ He said the last part loudly as he went to strike her, only for her to spin around him and fire her EMP at his helm from behind. He fell forward, letting out a groan as his head started spinning.

Stormracer let out a vent as she turned around, only to see Breakdown running towards her.

"Oh scrap!" she said fearfully as she tried firing at him, only to miss each time. Having no other choice, she started running.

Breakdown laughed as he chased after her. "I love it when they play hard to get," he said.

Just then Bulkhead rushed over and tackled him from the side, making Stormracer stop in her tracks. Looking at the assistant, the green bot shouted, "Storm, get the harvester out of here, now!"

Nodding, she took off with it. But just when she thought she was in the clearing, Knock Out got in front of her in his vehicle form. He started doing donuts around her, not letting her run off again as dust started flying around her. She tried keeping her optics on him with her EMP ready, but found it difficult with the dust blocking her vision. She then heard the sound of him transforming. But before she could do anything, he leaped through the dust cloud and tackled her from behind. She let out a grunt as she hit the ground, losing her grip on the harvester as it rolled away from them... and towards Starscream who was watching the whole show.

Fear came over Stormracer when she saw Starscream picking up the harvester. Knock Out grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her up with him, restraining her.

"Let go!" she exclaimed, trying to break free.

The doctor only tightened his grip. "Hmm, what was it you said back at the museum? Oh yes... _not happening_."

Starscream looked at the femme and evilly chuckled. "Nice try," he said mockingly, "unfortunately, you do not possess fighting skills like your fellow autobots. You should have stayed in the med bay like a good medical assistant."

Knock Out looked at the assistant as he out a laugh. "Medical assistant? Ha!"

Hearing the brawl happening not too far away, everyone looked to see Bulkhead giving Breakdown one good punch, sending him flying back unconscious. Maliciously grinning, Starscream aimed the harvester at him.

Stormracer's optics fearfully widened as she tried to warn her friend. "Bulkhead, look out!"

Bulkhead turned around just as Starscream turned on the harvester. A look of horror spread across Stormracer's face as she saw her friend being drained.

"No!" she exclaimed as she struggled in Knock Out's grasp.

"Make sure she watches," Starscream told the red con. He looked back to see the larger bot weakly collapsing to the ground. "This could take a while."

Frowning at the seeker, Bulkhead managed to get himself back up and made his way over to Starscream. Both Stormracer and Knock Out's optics widen at the autobot's sudden strength as the harvester continued draining him. Even Starscream had a look of shock on his face.

Seeing the doctor distracted, Stormracer looked down and stomped her pede onto his.

"Ow!" he painfully yelled, letting go of her as he started hopping on one pede.

Arms now free, Stormracer fired her EMP generator at Starscream. The pulse hit his helm, making him go out of focus once again and giving Bulkhead the advantage he needed. Grabbing hold of the harvester, Bulkhead brought his fist back and punched Starscream hard in the face, sending him flying back.

Hearing a growling sound behind her, Stormracer turned around to see an angry Knock Out glaring at her. He was about to attack her until she pulled her fist back and punched him in the face. Seeing stars, and not the ones in the sky, he slumped to the ground.

Stormracer rubbed her now sore servo. "Ow," she mumbled. She looked over just as Bulkhead crushed the harvester and chucked it high in the sky.

Boom!

The harvester exploded, sending waves of energy throughout the sky as Stormracer shielded her optics. Having lost so much energon, Bulkhead staggered and fell on his back.

"Bulkhead!" Stormracer shouted worryingly, rushing over towards him.

He groaned as he just laid still, too weak to move as the assistant knelt down beside him.

"Scrap!" Stormracer said. She was about to contact Ratchet until she heard the sound of electricity crackling, making her look to see Knock Out and Breakdown back on their pedes.

"You two are gluttons for punishment," Knock Out said, holding his prod up.

Charging up her EMP generator, Stormracer protectively got in front of Bulkhead.

"Aww, ain't that cute," Breakdown said mockingly, "she thinks she can take on both of us all by herself."

She frowned at them. "I may be in way over my head, but I am not going to let you two near Bulkhead."

Knock Out scoffed at her. "We'll see about that," he said, electricity sparking at the end of his prod. Breakdown pounded his fist into his servo as he chuckled.

But before the two cons could attack, a ground bridge portal opened behind them, making them turn around. Stormracer smiled in relief when she saw the other bots rushing out of it and towards them.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked his partner.

"Mm, drive," Knock Out said before transforming and driving off, Breakdown doing the same.

Starscream, now recovered, quickly transformed and retreated as the bots fired at him. Once the enemy was gone, everyone made their way over to the two bots.

"Hey," Bulkhead said to the others, still very weak.

"He lost a lot of energon," Stormracer told them, "we have to get him to Ratchet, now."

Helping their friend up, the bots called for a bridge and returned to base.

* * *

 **(Time skip - Autobot Base)**

While Bulkhead was getting a transfusion, Ratchet checked Stormracer's servo. "Nothing seems damaged. You should be fine. Though I recommend you have one of the others teach you how to throw a proper punch."

"Thanks," she said to him. She made her way over to Bulkhead. "How you feeling?" she asked him.

"Still woozy, but getting better," he said, "thanks for the assist back there."

She smiled at him. "Anytime," she said.

"So, what happened to the harvester?" Sierra asked, she and the other kids on the platform beside the bots.

"Thanks to Bulkhead, its now officially history," Stormracer said, "speaking of the harvester, how's that replica?"

"It took Ratchet a while," Raf said, "but it's a spitting image. Plus, we were able to get a hold of Agent Fowler."

"Bulkhead, as soon as you are clear for duty, you may accompany Agent Fowler in retrieving Miko," Optimus told the green bot.

Bulkhead smiled as he let out a vent of relief. "Best news I've heard today," he said.

Sure enough, soon as he was clear, Bulkhead went off to get Miko. It wasn't long until they both returned, the exchanged student hopping out of the green vehicle as she smiled at everyone.

"I'm back and I'm free!" she said happily.

"Until the next time you get detention that is," Sierra said with a chuckle as she and the others made their way over to her, glad to see their friend okay.

Now in bot mode, Bulkhead stood next to Stormracer. She looked up and noticed the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong, Bulk?" she asked him.

"Well, good news is Miko is now motivated to work on her history report," he said.

"That's great," Stormracer said, "what's the bad news?"

"She wants to write it on autobots interacting with ancient civilizations."

"... Oh boy," the femme said, rubbing the back of her helm as they listened to Miko explaining what happened.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 14! What do you think of Stormracer and Knock Out's interaction so far? I can't wait to do more scenes of those two together. Next chapter is Speed Metal. That one will be focusing more on Sierra and Jack. Hopefully I will update it soon. Until next time! God bless and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
